


Love During the Time of COVID-19

by dejong679



Category: Sanditon (TV 2019), Sanditon - Jane Austen
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:28:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 75,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23319121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dejong679/pseuds/dejong679
Summary: The UK is in lockdown and Sidney is stuck in his apartment craving human company, until the girl next door turns up outside his door.**NOW COMPLETE**
Relationships: Charlotte Heywood/Sidney Parker
Comments: 713
Kudos: 798





	1. The girl next door

**Author's Note:**

> Big love to all who are poorly, worried about loved ones or bereaved - you are in my thoughts and prayers. I know there is so much fear and trepidation right now with everything that is happening with this horrible disease. My intention and hope in writing this short story is to spread a little happiness during these unprecedented times, and perhaps it is also a bit of therapy for myself as I try to make sense of it.
> 
> I am aware that it is a bit of a gamble to write about such a sensitive topic, but the main focus of this story will be Sidlotte and them getting their HEA, but within today's context. 
> 
> You guys are super - keep well and keep safe. xx

There was a knock at the door of his apartment. Sidney looked up from the email he was writing and made to get up to open the door. The person had not used the outside intercom, so it must be a neighbour. He’d only met a few of his neighbours since moving into his London apartment block two years’ ago, and only when he had encountered them on the stairwell or in the corridor. He’d exchanged polite greetings with most of the people on his floor, but no more than that, indeed, apart from Joan and Roger at number 304, he didn’t even know any of their names. Sidney, like most other Londoners kept himself to himself and wasn’t one for socialising with his neighbours.

He wondered who it could be calling on him now, and more curiously - why, after all everyone was supposed to be in lockdown due to the COVID-19 pandemic. Sidney had been working from home for the past seven days and it was starting to drive him crazy. Everyone was doing their best, but he missed the office banter and more than that - human company. It just wasn’t the same interacting with people over Skype. Sidney knew he should be thankful that he was able to work from home, but living on your own in a one bedroom flat (and with no garden come to that) was pretty…well… lonely. He’d go out for his daily run or cycle as his ‘permitted’ daily exercise and of course to do his weekly shop, but contact with people had to be kept at a minimum. He was not looking forward to at least another fourteen days of self-isolation, even if he understood and respected the need for it.

Sidney walked across the living room and over to the door and took a look out of the peephole. His heart started to thump loudly in his chest when he saw her. It was the girl from next door. She’d moved into the next door apartment a few months ago and the couple of occasions they had bumped into each had been particularly awkward experiences. The first time was time was pretty soon after she’d moved in when he came across her cat on his return from work on the communal landing outside his flat. She had come out of her apartment a moment later to retrieve it and it had run straight through Sidney’s legs and further along the corridor. In an attempt to help, he had tried to grab it as it ran past, but it turned out it was particularly frightened of men, being a rescue cat, and he’d made the situation a whole lot worse. In the end, she’d got really annoyed with him and had to ask him to go back to his apartment so she could sort out the cat herself. He’d listened to her try to coax it into her apartment for at least half an hour after that.

The second time was so much more mortifying. It happened about a month ago. He was running late for work and he ended up running straight into her at full pelt and elbowed her in the boobs. She was clearly in a lot of pain from the incident, although she was trying to put a brave face on it. He apologised profusely and quickly made an exit, knowing full well he had gone the colour of a beetroot. The only other times he had seen her after that, he merely offered her a slight smile or nod of the head.

Sidney was irritated more than anything about their awkward encounters. He was irritated because he couldn’t seem to act normally around her and he knew the reason why. He was attracted to her and in truth, he didn’t want to be – so this irritated him all the more. He didn’t know anything about her – not even her name. He only knew what he felt when he saw her and now, here she was, outside his apartment door. What could she want? Slightly nervously he opened the door.

She was standing the recommended two metre distance away from his door, dressed casually in jeans and a hoody, her hair down and natural. Sidney still thought she looked gorgeous despite her casual attire and he wished his heart would stop thumping so loudly because it felt like it was going to burst out his chest.

“Hi.” She said apprehensively. “I’m really sorry to bother you, but I didn’t know what else to do, especially as James is staying with his parents during lockdown.”

 _Who the f*** is James?_ Sidney thought and a pang of jealously shot through him.

She continued “But my washing machine has broken. I’ve rung about 20 plumbers and none of them are willing to come as they don’t consider it an emergency. The laundrette down the road is closed and I am fast running out of clean clothes. I don’t suppose there is any chance I can use yours to wash a load?” She bit her lip as she finished her request, looking fretful and close to tears.

“Yes, of course. No problem.” Sidney replied.

“Oh my God thank you!” She said, clearly relieved. “I didn’t know having broken washing machine could be so stressful!”

“Sounds it.”

“I’ll just get the load now if that’s OK?” She asked

“Sure.”

Sidney kept the door wedged open for her and retreated back to the living room. She came through with a basket of clothes and her detergent a few minutes later.

“You don’t know how much of a lifesaver you are!” She said as she made her way to his kitchen where the washing machine was. “I contemplated handwashing, but I couldn’t find the right detergent and the clothes always take an age to dry.” She proceeded to empty her clothes into the washing machine and Sidney caught a glimpse of some of her more delicate items which made him blush. He looked away in case she caught him. “Right.” She said turning to him once she’d finished loading the machine. “I guess I’ll come back once the cycle finishes? You know, as we’re not meant to be having contact with anyone outside our household.”

“OK.” Sidney replied, not knowing what else to say.

“Cool.” She said, but seeming like she wanted to say more. “And thanks again.” She said looking at him. She had the most beautiful brown eyes.

“It’s no problem. You can use it whenever you need.” Sidney replied.

“Thank you. That’s a real help.” They stood and stared at each other for a moment. “Right… I’m off.” She said, more to herself than to Sidney. He followed her at a safe distance. She stopped in the doorway and turned round. “I’m Charlotte by the way.”

He smiled at her, grateful that she had been the one to address the issue that they didn’t know each other’s names. “I’m Sidney.” He replied and she smiled in return.

“I’ll… I’ll be back in an hour or so then Sidney.”

“See you then, Charlotte.”

She walked out his apartment door, closing it behind her.

 _Charlotte, her name was Charlotte._ God it felt good to know her name. Now Sidney could stop referring to her as ‘the pretty girl next door’. He sighed in relief at the fact that he hadn’t acted like a buffoon around her and nothing awkward had happened… at least not yet… for she would be returning in an hour to collect her washing. Sidney sat back down at his desk to finish his email, but he was finding it difficult to concentrate as his mind kept reflecting on their brief interaction, the expressions she had made, the cute little frown between her eyebrows, the brightness of her eyes, the curls in her hair… and the black lace underwear that he had seen her put in the washing machine. God he was an idiot! Even if he wanted to act on his feelings, they were in a lockdown and forbidden from doing so. What was he thinking? He needed to snap out of this and get some work done and hope their next encounter later today would be free from any embarrassment on his part. He took a deep breath and cracked on with his work.

**********

 _Sidney_ – not a particularly common name, but actually it rather suited him. Thank goodness Sidney had let Charlotte use his washing machine. She knew it was silly, but it really had been a traumatic few days. This was the first time she’d lived on her own, as she shared a house since leaving university, and finding herself without a washing machine whilst in lockdown nearly sent her over the edge. Being on her own (well, she did have Tigger which helped, but it wasn’t the same as being around people) for the past week had been some of the toughest days of her life. Charlotte was used to having lots of people around her and she was an extrovert by nature, so she was finding self-isolation in a one bedroom flat incredibly hard. She’d normally go at least a week without calling home, but now she found herself Skyping her parents and siblings every day and there had been tears… lots of tears. Charlotte was aching to return home to her family in Willingden, but that was just not possible right now. Why hadn’t she done what James had done and gone home last week when she still could? There was no point dwelling on it, she just had to get on with it… and having clean clothes would be a good start.

Charlotte was slightly embarrassed that she’d had to turn up at Sidney’s flat in her old jeans and university hoody, but she didn’t really have a choice given the lack of clean clothes. Even though their previous encounters had been rather uncomfortable, she couldn’t deny he was a very attractive man – and who wouldn’t want to look at least presentable around him? Charlotte had been worried that he wouldn’t answer the door, or worse, he would answer the door and would not let her use his washing machine. She got the sense that she rubbed him up the wrong way, as he would never stop to chat to her like the other residents of the apartment block did. She’d asked James about it once, but he just said it was a London thing and that actually it was unusual for them to be both friends and neighbours.

Charlotte couldn’t understand it. When she lived at home in Willingden, she had known most of the people in the village, although granted, it was a small village. Even at University in Southampton and then later sharing a house in Portsmouth she had known most of the people on her street. She’d moved to London nearly six months ago to started work at a HR consultancy and wanted a flat to herself this time. Charlotte quickly made friends with James who lived at flat 307 as they took the same tube to work every morning. She’d met some other neighbours too - Joan and Roger, Anita, Russell and Toby and Olivia and Ben. They pretty much kept themselves to themselves, but they would at least engage in some polite conversation whenever she crossed passed with them.

But Sidney, well, he was a conundrum! He would barely even acknowledge her presence when she saw him. He’d taken Charlotte a bit by surprise today though. Perhaps self-isolation was having an assuaging effect on him? Perhaps he was craving human interaction as much as her? It was definitely the first time she’d seen him smile that’s for sure and God, did he look cute when he smiled! It felt good to talk to someone in the flesh. Maybe they would be able to have a more substantial conversation when she went to collect her washing later – obviously ensuring they keep to the two metre rule of course? For some reason the thought gave Charlotte butterflies…


	2. The strangest coffee date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So pleased you are excited about the premise behind this short story. I was a bit nervous about it! Here is the next installment. 
> 
> Hope you are all keeping well. xx

A Skype call was coming through on Sidney's laptop. It was his brother Tom. Normally a call from Tom would wind him up as he was usually after some favour or another. However, self-isolation had put things into perspective for Sidney and made family higher on his priority list such that he actually started to look forward towards his brother's calls now. Sidney hit the green button and was greeted by the whole Parker clan. He couldn't help but smile at his nieces and nephews as they all waved at him eagerly. 

"Uncle Sidney!” They all chanted.

“Hi everyone!” Sidney replied.

“We played games on the beach today and then we made a cake and it was chocolate with pink icing and sprinkles and it was delicious, but Henry only ate the icing and we took a picture and daddy says he will send it to you later..." Jenny said without stopping to breath. 

"And I built the most biggest train track in the whole wide world with daddy. It went all around the lounge and even under the chairs!" Henry interrupted. 

"Wow that sounds awesome!" Sidney said enthusiastically. 

"And I had cake!" Henry continued.

“You only ate the icing Henry!” Jenny said.

“No I didn’t.” Henry argued pouting his lips.

“Yes you did…”

“Come now, let’s not argue when we’re on the phone to Uncle Sidney.” Tom interjected.

"We’re going to get the marble run out in a minute, but we have to make sure it's out of the way of James cos if he eats a marble he'll be poorly." Alicia said all very matter of fact. 

"Yes cos James eats everything at the moment." Jennie continued giggling slightly. Sidney's eyes flicked to the baby in his sister in law’s arms who was chewing on a rattle. 

“Maybe he’s hungry?” Sidney said teasingly. They all giggled.

“No – he’s just had a snack! It’s just cos he’s a baby!” Jenny said.

“Yeah, baby’s chew everything.” Alicia added, sounding like a know-it-all. “He’s probably teething.”

“Ah I see.”

"How are you Sidney?" His sister-in-law, Mary, asked him. 

"Oh fine. Busy with work." He replied.

"I do worry about you all alone in that flat. I wish you'd have come down to stay with us last week then you wouldn't be stuck there."

"It's not all that bad." said Sidney, thinking about Charlotte coming over imminently to collect her washing. "Plus I get to see your lovely faces every day!" He said looking at his nieces and nephews who gave him cheesy grins. “You must send me some pictures of your train track and your marble run later.”

“We will!” Jenny replied.

There was a knock on the door and Sidney's stomach flipped. His eyes flew to the front door.

"Sidney, are you alright?" Mary asked, noticing Sidney’s expression change.

"Yes fine. It's just my next door neighbour's at the door."

"Oh. I didn't think you were supposed to be having contact with anyone?" Tom said. 

"We're being careful." Sidney replied, and then realising what he said added "I mean we're keeping two metres apart. She's just come to use the washing machine as hers is broken." He knew he was blushing and hoped it didn't show on Skype. However, the look on Mary's face told him it didn't go unnoticed. 

"OK, we’ll let you go, but please do look after yourself Sidney. You’ve got enough supplies and everything haven’t you?” Mary asked, fussing.

“Yes, I’m well stocked Mary, you don’t need to worry about me.”

“Sorry – we can’t help it!” She replied.

There was another knock, this time louder. His eyes flew to the door again.

“Oh and is it OK if I send you a contract to look at for me tonight?” Tom asked.

“Don’t you have lawyers for that Tom?” He answered slightly irritably for now he was keeping Charlotte waiting.

“Well yes, but I would like your views too if that’s OK?”

Sidney sighed. “Very well.”

“Great, I’ll send it over.”

“Uncle Sidney – will we see you again tomorrow?” Henry asked. 

“Yes, definitely Henry!” 

There was a further knock on the door and this time Sidney could sense the impatience in it. "I better go." He said.

"OK. Take care and speak to you tomorrow." Mary said.

“Yes keep safe Sidney.” Tom added. 

"Bye Uncle Sidney! We miss you!" the kids chanted. 

"Miss you too. Bye!" He said and then hastily hung up made his way to the door. 

But when Sidney opened the door, Charlotte wasn't there. _Shit!_ He thought. He'd missed her. He paused for a moment wondering what to do. If she didn’t think badly of him before, then she almost certainly would now. There was only one thing for it. He'd have to knock on her door and apologise. 

Three bloody times Charlotte had knocked on Sidney's door. She could hear his deep voice through the door so there was no way he wouldn't have heard her knock. Of course he could have been on a conference call or something, but for some reason it wound her up that he'd ignored her. Charlotte just wanted her washing back! She was beginning to feel stressed again which was not good because then she knew the tears would follow and as if on cue, they started to trickle down her cheeks. Charlotte sunk down to the floor, her back pressed against the front door of her flat. She felt so ridiculous crying about washing, but then everything about this situation she (and indeed the rest of the population) found herself in was pretty ridiculous. She tried to breathe deeply to calm herself down. Charlotte knew she wasn't really crying about washing. She was crying because she wasn’t coping very well being on her own and the fact Sidney hadn't answered the door made her feel, if possible, even more alone. She wanted to go home… She wanted her mum. 

As if sensing her owner was upset, Tigger bounced up to Charlotte and curled up on her lap. She smiled a little and stroked the cat, grateful at least that she had her for company. She needed to try and be less pathetic and sensitive – after all, she could be stuck in her flat for a quite a while and it was no good getting in a state about it. She closed her eyes and continued to focus on her breathing as the tears continued to fall.

Slowly and tentatively Sidney made his way to Charlotte's door, the butterflies in his stomach were feeling like they were trying to escape. He still didn’t know if it was the right thing to do or not, but now he was by her door and there was no going back. He knocked gently. "Charlotte?" 

The knock on the door had made Charlotte jump and Sidney’s voice made Tigger leap out of her lap and hide behind the chair. She hadn't heard Sidney approach. The fact he was outside her door suddenly made her nervous. She took a deep breath and replied. "Yes?" 

"I'm... I'm sorry I didn't get to the door in time. I... I was on a Skype call..." Sidney stuttered. Charlotte didn't answer. It was as Sidney feared, she was pissed with him and who could blame her. "Your washing's done." He added. Why couldn't he think of anything sensible to say?

"Thanks... I... I won't be a minute." She replied. It sounded like she was just the other side of the door. Why didn't she open it? 

"Are you OK?" He asked. She didn't answer again and Sidney started to feel a little panicked. "Charlotte?"

"Yes. Fine. I'm... just... just..." what could she say to him? She couldn't admit she was crying about washing! "I just need a moment. I'll be out in a bit."

"OK." Sidney was sceptical. "Look I really wasn't ignoring you. I was just talking to my family. They wouldn't let me get away." Silence. Sidney clenched his jaw in frustration but more with himself than anything. "I'll... I'll leave the door open so you can just come in and get it when you're ready."

"OK. Thanks." She replied.

Sidney reluctantly headed back to his apartment, propped open the door and sank into his sofa feeling rather defeated. He fidgeted impatiently for a good five minutes as he waited for her. Perhaps he should be doing something when she came in - as wouldn't it appear weird if he was just sat here brooding when she arrived? What was happening to him? Why was he feeling so agitated by her? He decided he'd make himself a coffee, but as he was heading to the kitchen he heard Charlotte’s door close. Sidney’s heart started racing as he looked to his front door waiting for her to appear…

Charlotte appeared timidly in the doorway  and stopped , her hands in the pockets of her hoody and her eyes refusing to meet his.

“Hey.” He said.

“Hey.” She replied, a little embarrassed. There was an awkward silence for a moment.

“Please come in. I’ll stay out your way over here.” Sidney said eventually.

“Thanks.”

Charlotte made her way to his kitchen and started to unload the washing. Sidney knew he shouldn’t be watching her, but he couldn’t help himself as she bent over and he got a good view of her arse. He remembered the black lace underwear he’d seen earlier and his mind went to places that it really shouldn’t which made his body tingle. Sidney suddenly realised that he didn’t want Charlotte to just get her washing and go, but he was struggling to think of something to say to start any sort of conversation...

Charlotte got up to go with her basket of washing in hand and turned around. Sidney was looking at her intensely, his eyes were dark and seductive. For some reason she found she couldn’t look away from him and time seemed to stand still. At some point she managed to find her voice. “Erm… thanks so much for this… I better be off.” She broke his gaze and started to head towards the door.

“Don’t… Don’t go yet.” Sidney managed to say. Charlotte stopped and turned back round to face him, her eyes wide and bright. He made his way closer to her instinctively, until he remember the two metre rule and stopped. “I… erm… I was going to make a coffee. Perhaps… perhaps we can find a way to… I dunno…” Sidney stuttered.

“Have a coffee together?” Charlotte said finishing his sentence for him.

“Yeah...” She was frowning at him slightly which made him feel like a fool. “You know, it was probably a stupid idea…” He said running his hand through his hair.

“No. That would be nice… Maybe I could sit in the corridor with my coffee or something?” The thought made Charlotte smile and Sidney couldn’t help but smile back… “God this is so bizarre!” She said, chuckling slightly.

“Yeah totally.”

“Well… just let me hang this up and then I’ll be back… with a coffee!” She said, still smiling at him.

“OK.” He replied.

Charlotte left his flat and Sidney let out a long breath that he was sure he had been holding in while conversing with her. He never normally had difficultly being round women he was attracted to. He couldn’t understand what was so different this time as he couldn’t seem to act naturally around her. He stuck on the kettle and went over to his desk to check his emails. Seeing nothing of significance, he went back to the kitchen, made his coffee and waited for Charlotte.

*********

Charlotte was feeling confused. Had they just shared a moment? Or was this just another symptom of self-isolation? The way he had looked at her had given her goose bumps. Charlotte thought Sidney had made it clear from their previous encounters that he didn’t think much of her. But he’d actually been really kind to her today and now he wanted to interact with her further, no doubt craving human company like she was. Charlotte felt really silly for the way she had broken down so easily before. But she was at least grateful that it was done in private with only her cat to witness it. She dreaded to think what Sidney would have thought if he’d seen her all puffy eyed from the crying. She hung up her washing, made her coffee and went back out into the corridor.

Sidney heard Charlotte come out her flat and waited for her to come into view before getting closer to the doorway. He grabbed a chair and positioned it a metre away from his front door and Charlotte went to grab a bean bag and positioned it opposite his door against the wall so that they were the recommended distance apart. 

“This has to be one of the strangest coffee dates I’ve ever had.” Charlotte remarked as she nestled down into her beanbag.

“I don’t remember saying this was a date.” Sidney teased, a glint in his eye.

“That’s not what I…” She said blushing.

“I know. I was joking!”

“Right…” Was he now trying to flirt with her? Charlotte really couldn’t make him out. Wanting to kick start the conversation before things got awkward again she asked “So tell me about yourself Sidney.”

“What do you want to know?” He replied.

“Well… what do you do?”

“I’m a sports agent.”

“Oh that’s interesting. Do you represent anyone I would know?”

“Felix Crowe.”

Charlotte considered this information, trying to remember where she'd heard the name before. “Oh the Chelsea player?”

“Yeah.”

“Hmm…” Charlotte said, taking a sip of coffee.

“Not an Chelsea fan?”

“Not a football fan really, but my Dad supports Man United so I feel some sort affiliation to them. Anyone else?”

“Georgiana Lambe.” 

Charlotte’s eyes widened. “The sprinter?” Sidney nodded as Charlotte looked at him excitedly. “Oh wow! That 200m race she won at the World Championships was incredible. I was literally screaming and jumping up and down at the TV!”

Sidney smiled at her enthusiasm. “Yeah she’s great.” _But also stubborn, headstrong, opinionated and often refuses to listen to advice_ , he thought. 

“So has work slowed up for you then at the moment?”

“I’m probably a bit busier actually as we’re trying to sort out the fact our clients can’t perform their contracts at the moment.”

“Ah I see. That must be stressful?”

Sidney shrugged. “Well, everyone’s in the same boat. The sponsors have actually been really sympathetic.”

“Well that’s good.”

“Yeah…” Sidney paused. There were a 101 questions he wanted to ask her, but he decided to stick with the same topic. “What do you do?” 

“I work for an HR consultancy.” Charlotte replied.

“I can imagine you’re super busy then.”

“Yes, very much so, but working from home is proving challenging with the slow broadband speeds.” 

“Yeah, I’m finding the same. Did you move here for your job?”

“Yeah.” It wasn’t the only reason, but Charlotte wasn’t prepared to share anything further.

“Where did you move from?”

“Portsmouth… but I grew up in Willingden.”

“Where’s that?”

“It’s a small village near Bristol.” Charlotte said, taking a sip from her coffee. 

“So what were you doing in Portsmouth?”

Charlotte shifted slightly uncomfortably and it did not go unnoticed by Sidney. “I got my first job there after finishing Uni at Southampton.”

“But you fancied living in the big city instead?”

“Something like that.” There was obviously something more to this story, but Sidney felt like bringing it up now wasn’t the right time as she was refusing to meet his eye. Eager to stop further questioning on this point, Charlotte asked “Where are you from?” 

“Sanditon.”

“Oh I’ve been there on holiday with my family.” Charlotte said, recalling the happy memories of holidays with her siblings.

“You have?”

“Yes. Really lovely beaches – although my favourite activity was always the rock pooling.” She replied. Sidney smiled. He used to enjoy that as a boy too. “And there was this really sweet little café on the beach which sold the most delicious homemade ice cream.”

“The Blue Lobster?” He asked.

“Yes, that’s what it was called!”

“My parents ran that café!” Was there a possibility that they could have met as children all those years ago?

“Really?” She asked. Sidney nodded. “Is it still there?”

“Yes, my brother and his wife own it now, along with a number of other businesses in the town.”

“Huh. Small world!” Charlotte commented.

“Indeed.”

“You didn’t fancy returning to Sanditon for the lockdown then?”

“I couldn’t really, what with work and everything.”

“Yeah… same.” A dark look passed over Charlotte’s face. She took another swig from her coffee to disguise it. Perhaps now was a good time to address what happened earlier.

“Can I ask you something?” Sidney asked. Charlotte nodded apprehensively. “Did I upset you earlier?” She bit her lip.

“Not really.”

“Not really?” He repeated.

“I mean… I…” She sighed. “I’ve just been finding the whole self-isolation thing a bit tough. It doesn’t take much to make me upset at the moment.”

“I’m sorry.” He said.

She smiled shyly. “You didn’t do anything wrong. I’m really grateful you let me use your washing machine.”

“It was no real hardship you know.”

“I know – but it’s the little things, they actually make a big difference right now.”

He nodded. “I get it.” He paused for a moment wondering if he should bring up the other matter he’d been wanting to talk to her about. He decided to bite the bullet and go for it. “There’s… there’s something else…" Charlotte looked at him expectantly. "I still feel terrible about colliding into you that time.”

“That was ages ago!” She said and Sidney couldn’t help but blush. “Is that why you won’t stop and talk to me in the corridor?”

“Maybe.” He said, going redder.

She couldn’t help but smile at him as the flush on his cheeks was pretty cute. “Well perhaps, now’s a good opportunity to start over?” Charlotte suggested.

“I’d like that.” He said, looking at her softly and again Charlotte found herself getting lost in his eyes.

“Right, sorry this is so brief, but I better get back to work. I’ve got a call in five minutes.” Charlotte said.

“OK.”

Charlotte got up from the beanbag and Sidney followed suit. “How about coffee again tomorrow – same time?”

Sidney smiled. “Sounds good.”

“Until tomorrow then.”

Sidney nodded. “Tomorrow.”

“Bye.” 

“Bye.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always - I love reading your comments.


	3. The little things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Chapter... I hope you enjoy!

Well, they’d gone and done it. They’d postponed the Olympics for a whole year. Sidney felt relieved in a way that a decision had been made, but he knew that Georgiana would be upset as she’d been working towards this for months… years even. He’d have to be the one to break it to her. He had other matters he needed to speak to her about in any case. He tentatively reached for his phone to give her a call.

“Sidney.” She answered brusquely as always.

“Georgiana. How are you?”

“Bored. Fed up. Desperate to head to the track.” She replied.

“I can imagine.” Sidney commented. Georgiana was a free spirit. She would not cope well being confined to her house. “How’s Betty?” Betty Griffiths was Georgiana’s foster mum. Although Georgiana was technically out of foster care now, as she was 19, she continued to live and be supported by her as Betty was the only family she had.

“She is driving me insane!” Georgiana replied through gritted teeth and Sidney sighed. Betty had been incredibly good to Georgiana. It was Betty who initially recognised Georgiana’s talent as a teenager and encouraged it. She had supported her at every race, travelling with her all over the world. Sidney knew Georgiana loved her really, but they did sometimes wind each other up the wrong way.

“I hope you are being kind.”

“I’m trying…”

“Good. Now listen, I’ve got some news about the Olympics for you.”

“Oh yes?” Georgiana asked.

“They’re postponing the games until Summer 2021.”

“F***!”

“Language Georgiana!” Sometimes Sidney felt more like a parent to her than an agent, despite only being ten years older than her. But then he had played a big part of her life since she was 15.

“Sorry.”

“I know you’ve worked really hard for this, and I promise it won’t go to waste. As soon as the restrictions are lifted, we’ll get you back on the track.”

“Yes, but when will that be?” Georgiana said tetchily.

“Not a clue! The Government doesn’t even know right now. We’ll just have to wait and see.”

“God this sucks!”

Sidney tried to change the subject. “How have your remote training sessions been going with Babbers?” Sidney asked. Dave Babington, affectionately known as “Babbers” had been Georgiana’s coach for the last 12 months. He’d been a friend of Sidney’s for years and he had become Georgiana’s new coach on Sidney’s recommendation.

“Yeah fine. Helps that I have all the gym equipment here at home.”

“Sure. Well I’m glad it’s going OK. There was a second reason for my call. I’ve had some ideas about your next social media posts.”

“OK.” She sounded unenthusiastic.

“Look Georgiana, your social media presence is important, particularly as it forms part of your sponsorship contracts.”

“Yes, I know, you remind me often enough.” Georgiana retorted. Sidney clenched his jaw in frustration. It wouldn’t do well to lose his temper with her. He had done so in the past and if anything it made her more obstinate.

“Georgiana, you are the face of their brand because you are a popular figure and a role model for young girls. This is your only way to connect with people at the moment – make the most of it.”

“Whatever.” She replied.

 _Great, now he had to appeal to her ego._ Sidney took a deep breath to ready himself. “I met a fan of yours yesterday.”

“You did?” He had her interest.

“Yes – my next door neighbour, Charlotte.” Sidney said. “She was raving about your 200m World Championship race.”

“She was?”

“Yes.” Sidney said and paused, knowing that this had had the desired effect.

“Go on then, tell me your ideas.” She conceded.

**************

A few hours later and Sidney had worked out a plan with Georgiana for her social media campaign during lockdown which he would then pitch to the sponsors. He’d also set her up with an interview at Radio 1 for next week and he’d even found the time to look at the contracts Tom had sent him and fed back some observations. Overall it had been a productive day so far.

Sidney looked at the clock. In a couple of hours it would be time for his coffee date with Charlotte and he got butterflies at the thought. He kept recalling elements of their interactions yesterday and thinking of all the things he wanted to know about her. The advantage of being in lockdown meant that there was no rush - they could take their time to get to know each other. The no contact rule was frustrating to say the least, but, if he was honest, Sidney found there was also something a little bit thrilling about being forbidden from touching her.

There was a knock on Sidney’s door breaking him out of his musings. It wasn’t time for his coffee with Charlotte, so he wondered who it could be. He walked over to the door and looked through the peephole, but there was no-one there. He couldn’t have imagined it though. He opened the door and looked around, his eyes coming to land on a four pack of beer on the floor outside his door, accompanied by a note. Sidney’s heart started thumping. He picked up the beer, and read the note.

_This is as close as I could get to buying you a drink to say thank you for letting me use your washing machine. I hope you like beer! See you later._

Charlotte’s gift and message made Sidney break out in a wide smile. He brought the beer back into the house and put it in his fridge. He stared at the note for a while. He couldn’t recall the last time someone had given him a handwritten note. He felt like he was at school again when he received a note which had been passed across the classroom from the girl he fancied. It was strange how such a small thing could make him feel so elated… Charlotte was right, it was the little things right now that made a big difference.

*************

Charlotte showed up outside Sidney’s apartment at the allotted time. She positioned the beanbag as before, knocked on the door and then nestled down – with a blanket this time as she was trying to limit the amount time to keep the heating on to save money and she just couldn’t get warm. It had been a full-on day so far. She’d been food shopping which had taken most of the morning due to the restrictions on how many people were allowed in the shops at any one time and she was also only able to get half of the stuff she wanted. Then she’d had to play catch up for the rest of time which meant working through lunch. She was pretty exhausted now – so caffeine was much needed to perk her up.

Sidney opened the door and looked at Charlotte all snuggled up in her beanbag.

“Hi. You look cosy.” Sidney observed, thinking she looked adorable and very much wanting to join her under the blanket.

“Yes, well, I’m trying not to have the heating on so my flat is freezing.”

“It’s not meant to be that cold today.” Sidney replied

“You haven’t been in my flat. It’s always cold!”

“Was that an invitation?” Sidney smirked.

There was the flirting again. “No it was not!” She said feigning outrage. “Besides, I don’t think my cat would appreciate a visit from you.”

“Good point. Is she still upset with me then?”

“She is upset with all men. I wouldn’t take it personally.”

“I’ll try not to. But if you want to warm up, you should go outside as the sun is actually shining today.”

“Thank you for the weather report. Perhaps I’ll go for a run in a bit.”

“You’re into running?” He asked, sitting down on his chair inside the doorway.

“Well… I’m a seasonal runner. I only go out when the weather gets warmer. Over the winter I hit the gym.”

“So you’re a hot weather sort of person?”

“Definitely.”

“Hottest place you’ve ever been to?”

“India – 40 degrees. But that was pretty unbearable. You?”

“Antigua – 31 degrees. What were you doing in India?”

“Travelling during my gap year with my sister. And what were you doing in Antigua?”

“Playing cricket.” She looked at him with an eyebrow raised which made him chuckle. “I went over there with my University’s cricket team.”

“Right.”

“Some of the best cricket players in the world have come from Antigua!”

“Yes I know.”

“You do?” He was dubious.

“Curtly Ambrose, Viv Richards, Ridley Jacobs, to name a few.” She reeled off. Sidney’s eyes widened in disbelief. She smiled smugly at him. “Surprised?

“Very!”

“My whole family are huge cricket fans.”

“And do you play?” Sidney asked.

“I’ve been known to.” Charlotte replied. “But it’s been a while. Do you still play?”

“No, I can’t really. Not with my job.”

“Sure.”

Charlotte’s phone rang interrupting the conversation. She glanced at it, but then silenced the call.

“You can answer if you want?” Sidney said.

“No it’s fine. It’s only James.”

 _James again…_ Sidney thought.

"Is James your boyfriend?" Sidney asked trying to feign indifference, but actually holding his breath as he waited for her answer.

Charlotte paused reflecting on the last time she had seen James before he left. "No." She said, although she sounded a bit unsure. "He lives at flat 307." Charlotte took a swig of coffee and looked rather sheepish.

Sidney thought for a moment. James... Oh God! Was he that good looking chap down the hall, always smiling and friendly? Her unconvincing reply made him question whether Charlotte had feelings for him. The thought made him feel a little sick and he swallowed his coffee a little uncomfortably. “So you’re friendly with the other neighbours then?” He asked.

“Well… Just James really.”

"Do you hang out with him much?" Sidney asked as casually as he could, but actually eager to know the extent of their relationship, even if they weren't officially a couple.

"Yes quite a bit." She replied, not meeting his eye. “We get the same tube to work. And we’ve been making our way through Stranger Things on his Netflix.” She added, slightly fidgeting on the beanbag.

Charlotte’s body language gave her away. "Something happened between you two didn't it?" Sidney asked perceptively, although he didn't know if he wanted to know or not.

Charlotte looked at him. How could he have worked that out? Was she really that obvious? She'd only told her sister Alison about it. She sighed heavily. "Well... Yes if you must know."

"You... You like him?" Sidney asked.

"No... I mean... yes." She said. Sidney was sure his heart just missed a beat. “... as a friend." She added. _Thank God!_ he thought.

"But he wants more." Sidney stated.

Charlotte nodded shyly. "He kissed me before he left." She admitted, blushing slightly. Sidney felt like he'd been kicked in the stomach.

"Right." he managed to say.

"He's such a nice guy and we enjoy each other's company. But I just don't have feelings for him in that way."

"And have you told him this?" Sidney asked.

"Well… not yet." She replied honestly.

“Why not?”

“Because… because I didn’t really get the chance. He just kissed me and left.”

“But you’re not taking his calls?”

“No.” Charlotte looked at him guiltily. “I’m a coward aren’t I?”

“Well, you can’t keep ignoring him forever.”

“No, you’re right. It’s just, he’s such a good friend and he’s been so kind to me. God why did he have to kiss me?"

"Maybe he couldn't help it?" He said looking at her luscious lips and instantly feeling the burn of jealousy that James had felt her lips on his and he had not. Charlotte looked at him curiously and he felt the room suddenly get a lot hotter. "Yeah, maybe." Charlotte sighed. "I just hope it won't change anything between us. I could do with a friend right now."

"Aren't we friends?" Sidney asked.

"I'm not sure. Are we?" Charlotte replied nervously.

"I think we're getting there." Sidney said smiling at her.

"Me too.” She said, smiling back. They stopped and looked at each other for a moment.

“So as you’re into running…” Sidney said. “Perhaps this is another activity we could do together?”

“Isn’t it only households that are allowed to exercise together?” Charlotte said, unsure how this would work.

“Well, we’d be running at least two metres apart so it wouldn’t matter.”

“I dunno… I’m pretty slow you know.”

Sidney shrugged. “I’m in no rush. Exercise is exercise.”

“Where do you go running?”

“There’s a good route round the park – only about 4 miles end to end. Plus it’s quiet early in the mornings.”

“How early?”

“8ish?”

“OK. I’ll give it a go, although I may need a break half way round!”

“No problem.” Charlotte’s phone chimed indicating she’d received a message. “You really ought to call him you know.” Sidney said, noticing the look she gave as she read it and believing it to be James. “And there’s no time like the present.”

“Yes, alright. I will. Wow – you are pushy!”

“Sorry… Actually no I’m not sorry. Go and put the poor sod out of his misery.”

“Fine. I’ll go then.” She said, getting up.

But before she entered her flat, Sidney said. “Oh, and thanks for the beer by the way.”

She turned round to him and smiled. “You’re welcome.”

“I’ll call on you for that run tomorrow morning?”

“Sure. See you 8ish.”

“Great.”

Charlotte shut the door of her apartment and left Sidney standing in his doorway, his heart hammering fast again. This seemed to be his body’s natural response to any sort of interaction with her now. Her reveal about what was between her and James had simultaneously vexed him and given him hope. He didn’t have anything against the guy because who could blame him for wanting to take his chances with Charlotte? For Sidney was finding that the more he was getting to know her, the more he was attracted to her. Not only was she beautiful, but she was funny and engaging. There was obviously a lot more to her than meets the eye and after every interaction, he found he wanted to find out more about her. Yes, self-isolation was crap, but this may be his best, no his only opportunity, to actually explore his feelings for her and he was going to make the most of it.


	4. The run

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone is doing OK. Another Chapter now ready for your enjoyment! Hoping the next one will follow shortly after as it's largely written. Take care all xx

Something was tickling Charlotte’s face, waking her from her sleep. She opened her eyes and in front of her face was Tigger who, when seeing she had succeeded in her task of getting her owner’s attention, meowed loudly at her. Charlotte glanced at the clock. It was 07.12.

“Oh Tigger, you silly cat! It’s not breakfast time yet.” She said very unimpressed. Tigger looked at her and meowed again. “Urgh” She moaned at her. “Fine. I’ll give you your breakfast, but then I am going back to bed – OK?” Charlotte reluctantly rolled out of bed and headed out to the kitchen, Tigger trotting along at her heels. She got the cat her breakfast and then headed back to bed before she remembered with a start that she needed to get moving as Sidney would be calling on her very shortly for their run.

Why had she agreed to go on a run with him? Charlotte had regretted accepting Sidney’s invitation as soon as she had returned to her flat. She was not an elegant runner and exercise always made her go bright red and sweaty. It was not an attractive look, and somehow it seemed to matter to her that Sidney would see her like that. Charlotte contemplated pretending that she was ill, but given the circumstances, that seemed a little insensitive and it was too early in the day to pretend there was a work crisis. No, unfortunately there was no way she was going to get out of it. Still, if Sidney wanted to be friends then he’d have to see her at her worst as well as her best. And if he was only going to be a friend, then why did it matter if she looked shocking in front of him?

Charlotte was greatly appreciating her coffee “dates” with Sidney. It broke up the day quite nicely and gave her what she was craving most – face-to-face human interaction, even if it was two metres apart. Their meetings had been pretty brief, which was probably wise, but she was enjoying getting to know him better, and she needed something to give her a bit of joy in what was otherwise a worrying and strange situation. Charlotte had the natural talent for making friends easily. Sidney seemed like a kind person, but she wasn’t sure yet that she could trust him. It wasn’t because she thought there may be something sinister about him, but rather her recent experiences had made her more wary of people in general.

That is why Charlotte was with surprised herself that she had so easily divulged the whole James thing to Sidney – but then he had managed to guess something was up between them. It felt rather odd to be getting relationship advice from a guy she hardly knew. Charlotte hadn’t realised it at the time, but she had come to rely on James quite a lot since she had moved into her flat. Moving to London had been quite an upheaval. She knew no-one here, so she seemed to gravitate to the first person who had been friendly towards her and that had been James. They had quickly formed a strong friendship, probably because they were alike in character and temperament and Charlotte had found it easy to let her guard down with him because he was so genuine. They had spent a lot of time together over the past few months. They ate dinner together at least once a week and watched boxsets on his TV. He had also introduced her to some of his friends and they’d gone out drinking with them a few times.

Charlotte didn’t think she had given James the impression she had feelings for him, so when he had kissed her she had been completely taken by surprise. Even more so because she hadn’t even entertained the idea of being a relationship with anybody – let alone with James. It really was the last thing on her mind. Which was why when he had kissed her she really hadn’t known what to say or how to react. If there had been a “moment” between them as Sidney alluded to Charlotte hadn’t felt it. All she observed was James getting a bit jittery around her when saying goodbye, and then walking up to her, taking her face in his hands and planting a kiss on her lips. It was a pretty brief kiss, because Charlotte had frozen in shock and had not responded to him. James must have sensed it as he released her soon after and there was a slightly disappointed look on his face. He’d said goodbye and walked away, leaving Charlotte speechless and trying to process what had just happened.

James had text her many times after, eager to talk about what had happened, confessing his feelings for her, apologising if he’d taken her by surprise by kissing her, still wanting to be friends if she didn’t feel the same… Up until yesterday she hadn’t replied, but Sidney had given her the nudge she needed to address the issue. Her conversation with James had been pretty uncomfortable, but she’d been honest with him at least now which was the most important thing. She didn’t think she’d hear from him for a little while which was understandable. Charlotte wasn’t sure what it would be like between them once James returned to London, but then she expected lots of things would feel different once the COVID-19 restrictions had been lifted…

Charlotte had a quick breakfast and threw on her running gear, including her trusty luminous pink trainers. She’d just finished tying back her hair when Sidney knocked on the door. She looked in the mirror, took a deep breath and went out to meet him.

“Morning!” He said cheerfully as she opened the door, whilst keeping a safe distance back.

“Hi.” She said shyly

He subtlety looked her up and down. Even in her exercise clothes she was gorgeous. “Nice trainers.” He said smiling at her.

“Thanks.” She said, equally finding herself taking him in and in particular admiring his muscly arms.

“Ready?” He asked.

“Sure. Lead the way.” She replied.

They made their way down the corridor and stair case and out onto the street. It was slightly overcast today and fresh which made Charlotte shiver slightly as they got outside.

“Do you want to grab a sweater or something?” Sidney asked – noticing her reaction to the cold.

“No it’s fine.”

“OK. Let’s get inside the park then we’ll warm up.”

“Sounds good.”

They strolled towards the entrance of the park which was only a couple of hundred metres away.

“So did you talk to James?” Sidney asked. He knew he had jumped straight to the question he most wanted an answer to which was hardly discreet, but he was anxious to know how it went.

“Yes.” Charlotte replied.

“And…?”

“And it was as awkward as expected, but now he knows where he stands.”

“Good.” Sidney replied, happy that the matter had been brought to a satisfactory conclusion.

“Why are you so interested anyway?” She said glancing at him curiously.

Sidney’s stomach flipped. He wasn’t sure how to answer. “I was just making conversation.” He ended up saying, as he could hardly tell her exactly how he felt, especially given that she had already rejected one guy’s advances just yesterday.

“Right. Well maybe we can talk about your love life instead, see how you like it.” She said, slightly annoyed, but also slightly in jest.

He really wasn’t prepared for her retort. Truth was there was nobody on the scene and hadn’t been for a while even though he’d had plenty of offers. “Well you’d find it pretty uninteresting because there’s nothing much to say on that matter right now.” He answered seriously.

“No?” Charlotte asked. She had never seen or heard him with anyone at his apartment, but he was a good looking guy, so if there was nobody of significance it was unexpected.

“No.” He said definitively.

The fact Sidney had confirmed he was single made Charlotte a little nervous. She decided to change the topic of conversation rather than dwell on her feelings and asked. “So how is this going to work this morning?”

“Well I figured you just run and set the pace and I’ll make sure I keep two metres away from you.”

“Sounds sensible.”

The entered the park, did some warm up stretches and then set off. Despite being a somewhat ungainly runner, Charlotte did enjoy running. There was something so liberating about the experience, especially in the circumstances they found themselves in right now. Once she had got into a rhythm she was able to relax and take in her surroundings a bit more. The blossom on the trees, the bird song and the slight breeze. She could hear Sidney nearby and he would call out directions to her every so often. It felt rather reassuring that he was there with her.

About half way round the circuit, Charlotte started to slow down for a breather and a drink of water. She walked over to a tree and leant on it as Sidney stopped the required distance away from her.

“This is a nice route.” She said catching her breath and feeling Sidney’s eyes on her and suddenly feeling self-conscious as she was no doubt bright red right now.

“Yeah. And we haven’t met anyone yet.” Sidney replied, noticing she had gone bright red from the exercise, but finding it somehow rather alluring.

“Sorry if I’m going too slow for you.”

“No it’s fine.”

“Thank God we’re allowed out to exercise. I think I’d go mad if I was cooped up in my flat all day.” Charlotte commented.

“Yeah, let’s hope that doesn’t change.”

Charlotte look worried. “Do you think it will?”

Sidney shrugged. “I dunno. I guess anything’s possible if the spread of the virus doesn’t slow.”

“I guess.” She responded, reflecting on this possibility and feeling rather anxious. “How are your clients coping?”

“Well, most of them have home gyms and swimming pools, so pretty fine.” He said smiling.

“Surely you do quite well out it too?”

He looked sheepishly at her direct question. “Pretty well.”

“So if that’s the case, why are you still in a one bedroom flat?” Charlotte couldn’t understand that if he was an agent to some of the country’s biggest sports stars, why was he still living here when he could surely afford something much bigger.

“It’s complicated.” Sidney replied.

She regarded him for a moment, a curious expression on her face. “Well, maybe you can tell me about during our coffee break?”

“Hmm… maybe. I think I may need something stronger than coffee though.”

“OK… How about a drink tonight then? I’ve got an open bottle of wine. You can have one or two of your beers… or something else?”

Sidney smirked slightly at her. “Deal.” He replied, thinking that if this was a normal situation, it would sound like a date to him, but this was not a normal situation. Instead it would just be two neighbours sat at least two metres apart who were both happening to be drinking alcohol… He felt slightly disappointed when he broke it down.

After saying it, Charlotte was also thinking that that her suggestion was sounding a bit too much like a date, but did it really matter? She’d probably just be drinking a glass of wine on her own anyway, so what difference would it make if she did it with company? Perhaps it would be worth clarifying that this was not supposed to be a date, given the situation she had found very recently herself in with James? Or perhaps she was over thinking it too much? Charlotte was beginning to feel confused again. Yes, she was definitely over thinking it. She took a big swig of water.

“Is everything OK?” Sidney asked, noticing her furrowed brow as she contemplated it all in her head.

“Yes. Fine.” She answered slightly flustered. “Shall we go again?” Charlotte asked.

“Sure.” He replied. He was still looking at her peculiarly and she started getting butterflies. Charlotte needed to start running. She pulled herself away the tree she was leaning on and started running again in an attempt to shake away the butterflies.

They walked back from the park at the end of the run. Charlotte was shattered. She hadn’t run that far in a while.

“God, those last ten minutes were hard going!” Charlotte said honestly still trying to catch her breath.

“Does that mean you don’t want to repeat the experience with me again?” Sidney asked. He’d broken out in a sweat, but he had got his breath back pretty quickly once they had stopped. Charlotte was sure he must be pretty fit and the butterflies in her stomach started again.

“No. But maybe not tomorrow for I’m sure I’ll be aching all over.” She replied.

“You’ll be fine if you properly stretch out when you get back.”

“Hmm… I’m not convinced. I think that’s the furthest I’ve run in a while.”

“Well, you seemed like a natural.”

“That’s nice of you to say, but as you can see, I am still catching my breath and look like I am about to keel over, unlike yourself. How on earth do you look like all you’ve done is a gentle stroll round the park?”

Sidney smiled at her. “I’m a bit of a fitness freak.”

“I guess you have to be in your line of work.”

“Not necessarily, but it helps to be. It helps build up a rapport with your clients.”

“Did you always want to be a sports agent?”

“Not initially. I almost went professional at cricket.” He admitted.

“What stopped you?”

Sidney looked over to her. “I think this may be another one to talk about later with a beer…”

“So if I want to know anything about you, it has to be under the influence of alcohol?” Charlotte asked playfully.

“So it would seem.” He said smiling.

They entered the apartment block and Charlotte slowly led the way up the three flights of stairs, with Sidney the required distance behind her.

“My legs are dead right now.” Charlotte called back as she attempted the climb. “We should have taken the lift.”

Sidney chuckled. “We couldn’t have taken it together, we couldn’t have stayed two metres apart.”

“Oh yes, you’re right, I will re-phrase. I should have taken the lift.”

“It’s only three flights!”

“Try telling my legs that!”

Sidney’s eyes flitted to her legs which were covered by some tight leggings. He made the most of being able to check Charlotte out at this angle. He was so drawn to her – in fact, he found everything about her attractive.

Charlotte reached her door first and went into her flat.

“What time do you want to meet tonight?” She asked him.

“Eight?” He replied.

“OK. See you then. Oh and thanks for bearing with me on the run.”

“No problem. I enjoyed it.” Sidney said.

“Me too.” Charlotte said, her eyes locking with his for a moment and she found herself getting lost, until she remembered how sweaty she was and how much she needed a shower and suddenly felt embarrassed. “Bye then.” She said.

“Bye.”

Charlotte went into her flat and shut the door behind her. She leaned back against the door and closed her eyes, hoping that this would get rid of the butterflies in her stomach which she had been unable to shake off throughout the morning. She tried to reason with herself that what she was feeling was simply because Sidney was objectively good looking - of course most women would find him attractive. But she couldn’t let it go beyond that could she? Because she couldn’t help thinking that it wouldn’t end well if she fell for the next door neighbour.


	5. Drinks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised - here is the next chapter.
> 
> Stay safe xx

It was 7.30pm and Charlotte was stood in front of her wardrobe not having the foggiest idea what to wear… “Come on Charlotte. It’s just two neighbours having a drink. Just pick something.” She said to herself. Tigger came up and rubbed up against her legs. “Oh Tigger. What is happening to me?” She slumped down on the bed and picked up her cat, putting her on her lap. Tigger started purring in response. Charlotte had been fretting about her drink with Sidney for most of the day. There was only one thing for it, she would have to call Alison. Charlotte reached for her phone.

“Lottie? Are you OK?” Alison answered.

“No. I’m having a wardrobe dilemma.”

“Why on earth would you be having a wardrobe dilemma during lockdown?” Alison asked.

“Well… I’m meeting my next door neighbour for a drink.”

“What James?”

“No. A different guy.” Charlotte admitted.

“There’s another one?”

“Yes.”

“God Lottie - it’s like an episode of neighbours in your apartment block!” Alison remarked.

“Tell me about it!”

“So who is this guy then?”

“His name is Sidney.” Charlotte’s heart went aflutter when she said his name.

“And do you like him?”

Charlotte paused. “I’m not sure. I think so. I only met him properly a couple of days ago.”

“And now you’re having a drink together?”

“That’s the plan.”

“How’s that going to work then?” Alison asked.

“I’ll probably sit in the corridor and Sidney will sit in his doorway so we’re two metres apart.”

“How romantic! So why the wardrobe dilemma?”

“Because this isn’t your normal first date scenario. I don’t think it’s even a date. I mean… I suggested the drink, but not… Oh I just don’t know!”

“OK, well don’t get yourself in a tiss. I’m thinking you wear a nice blouse. Wouldn’t hurt to flaunt a bit of cleavage. And team it with a pair of jeans.”

“Thanks.” Charlotte said returning to her wardrobe and picking out a couple of blouses to try. “How are Mum and Dad today?” She asked as she put Alison on speaker and tried on the clothes.

“Oh OK. They’re worried about you.”

“I know. I should’ve come home.”

“Well we couldn’t have predicted what happened. Just keep safe OK.”

“I’m trying.”

“And don’t go getting too close to that Sidney fellow tonight. I mean there are restrictions in place for a reason you know.”

“Don’t worry yourself. He probably isn’t interested anyway.” Charlotte said.

“What makes you think that?”

“I dunno. It’s just it always seems to work out that the guys I like don’t like me and the guys I don’t like do.”

“Maybe this time will be different?”

“Maybe. But I’m not even sure I’m ready for a relationship yet anyway. Perhaps I shouldn’t even be entertaining the idea of liking someone.” Charlotte said uncertainly.

“You’ve got to move on with your life eventually Lottie. You can’t let what happened to you in the past dictate your future.”

“You sound like my counsellor.”

“Sorry.”

“It’s fine.”

“Have you spoken to her lately?” Alison asked.

“At the start of last week when we went into lockdown as I wasn’t doing so great. We’re going to have weekly chats for a bit.”

“That sounds wise.” Alison replied. There was a pause. “Lottie, I’m sure if you needed to come home, we could find a way to make it happen.”

“No, it’s fine. I’m keeping busy.”

“OK, if you’re sure. So how’s the outfit looking?”

“Yeah. Good. Thanks for your help.”

“No probs. Hope you have a good time and let me know how it goes.”

“Thank you Ali. Give my love to everyone.”

“Will do. Love you sis. Take care.”

“You too. Bye.”

************

Sidney was nervously pacing his flat, the same way he had before every meeting with Charlotte, yet somehow their rendezvous tonight seemed more significant. The questions she had asked him over their run had taken him slightly aback. He could have easily spun the usual stories or deflected the questions, but he felt it was important to be honest with her about his past, although it would also mean he would have to be vulnerable with her, hence the need for alcohol.

Sidney went to grab a beer out of the fridge just as there was a knock on his door which sent his heart racing as usual. Charlotte was outside with a half full bottle of wine and wine glass in hand.

“Hello again.” Sidney said smiling widely.

“Hi.” Charlotte said.

“You look nice.” He said, noticing that she had made a bit of an effort in her choice of clothing, and she had done her hair and make-up.

Charlotte blushed slightly at his words. “Well I figured I would at least pretend we were going to a bar or something to make myself feel better about the fact we can’t.” Sidney smiled at her. “So shall I just plonk myself down in the usual spot do you think?” She asked.

“Probably the most sensible thing to do. Unless you just want to come in and sit across the living room from me?” He asked hopefully.

“But then I would be touching and contaminating your things…” Charlotte replied uncertainly.

Sidney sighed with frustration. “Yeah you’re right. I just didn’t want to disturb the neighbours.” _I wanted you all to myself_ . He thought.

“Hmm…” Charlotte said. “We could go up onto the roof?” She suggested.

“I didn’t know you could do that.”

“Well, it’s using the fire escape so technically you’re not supposed to. James showed me how.”

 _Right – James_. Sidney thought. Was he never going to escape him? “Won’t you be too cold?”

“Not if I’m having wine.” Charlotte teased. “But I will get a coat. Just give me a second.”

Five minutes later and they had made it up onto the roof of the apartment block. It was eerily quiet, with only the odd siren blaring out and actually from up here there was a pretty decent view of the city. They’d come with a cushion each to sit on and put the torches on their phones on so they could see each other sat two metres apart.

“How are the legs?” Sidney asked.

“They kicked back to life after a shower.” Charlotte replied. “But it’s always the morning after that’s the worse. You know, I’ve never really exercised with another person before.”

“Why not?”

“You saw the state of me at the end!”

Sidney chuckled. “Most of the population look like that after a good workout.”

“But not you apparently!” Charlotte responded as she sipped her wine.

“I do sometimes, just not today.”

“Because today you were taking it easy?”

“Not easy… no.”

“It’s OK – you are allowed to be fitter than me!” Charlotte said. “Especially as you were going to be a professional cricket player…” She said inviting him to divulge the rest of his story.

“That wasn’t very subtle.” He said smiling at her.

“I don’t really do subtle. So tell me. Why didn’t you become a professional cricket player?”

Sidney took a deep breath and another gulp of beer. “I better warn you that it’s a bit of a sorry tale and it doesn’t paint me in a very good light.”

“I think I can handle it. Besides, I’ve probably heard much worse. You wouldn’t believe the things some people get up to at work!”

“I can imagine.”

“So… this sorry tale…” Charlotte prompted.

“OK… I was about to start try outs at county level, about eight years ago when the relationship I was in ended pretty badly.”

“Badly how?” Charlotte asked.

 _God she’s going to make me tell her everything._ Sidney thought. “She dumped me for another guy. My best friend to be precise.” Sidney replied bluntly.

“F***!”

“Yeah. He was also a fellow cricketer.”

“Who was he?”

“Lewis Campion”

“No way!” Lewis Campion was England’s best fast bowler.

“Yes way.”

“I’m guessing this was a serious relationship?”

“Yes, we’d been together throughout Uni and were about to move in together.” Sidney replied.

“So why did the break-up make you give up cricket?”

“I went down a rather destructive path after that. Drinking heavily, gambling… strip clubs.” Sidney hesitated before adding the last piece of information for he was a bit worried about how Charlotte would react, but she didn’t even flinch. “I gave up on the cricket try-outs – I just didn’t have the heart for it anymore. And I also missed my final University exams. Anyway, after a couple of months I hit rock bottom and lost a lot of money on the horses. My brother Tom had to bail me out. He helped me put my life back on track. Amazingly the University were sympathetic and allowed me to take the exams later in the summer. Not wanting to go back to cricket, I decided on a career change and I haven’t looked back since.” Sidney took a swig of beer. He didn’t like having to re-live this part of his life because he was pretty ashamed of it.

Charlotte was processing the information. “But… but what about you living in this flat… are you… are you still gambling?”

“F*** no! I’ve not bet on anything since I was 21.”

“Then why…?”

“Why if I have a large income am I living in a small one bedroom apartment?”

“Yes.”

“Because I had to return the favour to my brother a couple of years ago and bail him out of a rather unfortunate situation.” Sidney replied.

“What happened? I mean… if it’s OK to tell me of course.”

“Depends… are you planning on telling my family’s secrets to anybody?” He said in jest.

“Of course not. I’m used to having to keep secrets – I do it on a daily basis in my job.”

“Very well. There was a fire at the Blue Lobster.”

“Oh no! Was anyone hurt?”

“No, thankfully not. But my brother had forgotten to renew the buildings insurance and couldn’t make a claim. So I helped him get a bank loan for the rebuild and I’m helping out with the monthly repayments. Thankfully it’ll all be paid off in a couple of years. But it meant I had to find somewhere cheaper to live, given the reduction in my disposal income. And seeing as there’s only me, a one bed apartment suits me fine.”

“Has the café been rebuilt now?” Charlotte asked.

“Yes, it re-opened six months ago. But obviously it is closed right now.”

“Yes, of course.” She said. “It was very good of you to help your brother in that way.”

“It was the least I could do. He did the same for me.”

“But it was quite a hefty sacrifice.”

“Maybe. But I quite like living here. For instance, I have some really nice neighbours.” He said with a glint in his eye.

Charlotte smiled shyly at him. “And what… what about the heavy drinking and… and…”

“… and the strip clubs.” He finished her sentence for her.

“Yes. Do you still indulge in them?” She asked apprehensively.

“Well, I drink as you can see, but not excessively like I used to. As for strip clubs… the last time I went was about a year ago for a stag do and before that, not for years. It wasn’t really my thing. I only went there to escape my misery. I’d still leave there feeling empty inside.”

Charlotte nodded thoughtfully. “I’m sorry you went through such a horrible time.” She said.

“It was years ago now. A lot has happened since then.”

“Well, thanks for telling me anyway.” She said.

“So now I’ve told you my deepest darkest secrets, perhaps you should share with me some of yours?” Sidney suggested.

Charlotte faltered slightly at his words, but quickly recovered. “I think I’ll need a lot more wine for that to happen.” She said playfully.

“I have another bottle in the cupboard.” Sidney said.

“I’m not sure getting drunk up here is a particularly wise idea.”

“No, you’re probably right. Still, you at least need to tell me something about yourself as it’s only fair.” He said.

“Fine, you get five questions.” Charlotte agreed.

“Only five?”

“Five is more than enough to begin with.”

“OK.” Sidney reluctantly agreed. He thought for a moment. “First question: About your cat.”

“My cat?”

“Yes. Why did you buy a cat that is afraid of men?”

“OK, I wasn’t expecting that. I thought you’d have at least started with the normal line of questioning, you know, do you have any siblings? What do your parents do? What did you study at Uni?”

“I only have five questions! I have to pick the ones I most want the answers to.”

Charlotte looked at him suspiciously. “And you were most eager to know about my cat?”

“Choice of pet says a lot about someone. I mean, isn’t there a saying that people look like their pets?”

“You think I look like my cat?”

“Maybe a little bit.” He teased.

“That’s flattering!”

“So are you going to answer my question or not?” Sidney asked impatiently.

“Yes... I bought Tigger just before I moved to London. I hadn’t lived on my own before, so wanted a cat to keep me company. When I went to the animal shelter, she came up to me straight away. It was like she picked me really. It didn’t bother me that she was afraid of men because at the time I had no intention of getting into a relationship. I love my cat and she just happens to be scared of men. Nothing more to it.”

“So you’re not a bra-burning, man-hating feminist?”

“Is that you’re second question?” Charlotte smirked, taking a sip of her wine and Sidney was suddenly finding her teasing pretty seductive.

He swallowed. “No… It’s a clarification of my first question.”

“That’s cheating!”

Sidney sniggered. “Fine. I retract that question.” He paused again and drank his beer thinking about his second question. “When we had our first… awkward encounters, did you end up thinking I was a bit of an arsehole?”

Charlotte smiled at him. “Yes, maybe a little bit. More so because you wouldn’t stop and talk to me.”

“I was embarrassed!” Sidney said.

“Well, so was I!” Charlotte said taking a sip of wine. “Next question.”

“OK.” Sidney got nervous asking his third question. “Do you consider tonight to be a date?” He asked earnestly.

Charlotte nearly chocked on her wine. Once she had composed herself she said. “Wow! OK. Now I need that wine you’ve got in your cupboard.” He smiled shyly at her. Charlotte took a deep breath. “It did cross my mind that maybe it could be construed as a date, yes.”

Sidney was watching her intently. “That doesn’t actually answer my question.” He said in his deep tones which gave Charlotte goose bumps.

She sighed in defeat. “The truth is I don’t know what tonight is.”

“Well, what do you want it to be?” He asked anxiously.

She looked at him wide eyed, completely taken aback by his forthrightness. “I’m not sure.” She answered honestly. “What do you want it to be?” She asked.

“I’m the one asking the questions, not answering them.” He replied. Charlotte’s heart started hammering fast.

“Right.” She said quietly. There was silence for a moment. “Perhaps you should ask your next question.”

Sidney thought again for a moment. “If we were living in an alternate universe where there was no COVID-19, would you have gone out with me if I’d asked you?”

Charlotte’s heart was hammering so fast she was starting to feel dizzy. “Um… Maybe.”

“Maybe? What sort of answer is that?” He teased.

“And what sort of question was that? I mean - is this what usually happens when you drink? You start asking impudent questions?” She said rather flirtatiously.

“Impudent questions?” He said amused.

“Yes! Are you deliberately trying to make me feel uncomfortable?”

“Well I couldn’t let you get away with not sharing any of your secrets when I so openly told you mine.”

“I told you about James didn't I? Maybe I just don’t have any more secrets that are worth sharing.”

“Oh really?” He said grinning at her and enjoying the banter. “OK then, I will ask my final question….”

“Go on then.”

“Why did you really leave Portsmouth?” Charlotte looked at him and he saw a flash of fear in her eyes. The atmosphere instantly shifted to the extent that it was like Sidney had been hit with a sheet of ice. She stared at him for what seemed like ages, her breathing shallow. Then she began to get up.

“Charlotte, wait! Don’t go!” Sidney said, getting up himself.

“No. I’m not doing this anymore. I’ve had enough.” She said, gathering up her things.

“I’m sorry. It was only meant to be playful banter.” He said. She started to make her way to the steps. “Charlotte, please! We can talk about something else?”

She stopped to look at him. “Goodnight Sidney.” Then walked away.

Sidney watched Charlotte go out of view and cursed under his breath. Why did he have to ask her that question? Something serious must have happened to her, something that she wasn’t prepared to tell him about. He was such a fool! How could he have upset her once again and just when he thought things were going so well between them? Was there something wrong with him? And how was he going to make it up to her?


	6. A series of notes

It was only 6.45am, but Sidney was wide awake. He’d barely slept all night, his mind going over and over his conversation with Charlotte last night. He kept wondering what could have happened in Portsmouth to provoke such a reaction from her and his thoughts took him to some pretty dark places which made him feel physically sick. Of course, it was none of his business really, but Sidney had got to a point now where he actually really cared about her and it bothered him that she didn’t feel she could trust him to talk about it.

Conversely telling Charlotte about his secrets had been a lot easier than Sidney had imagined. He’d long since gotten over his heartbreak eight years ago, but it had left a scar and he’d not had a long-term relationship since. He found it difficult to let his guard down with women, and that was the main reason why his relationships since then had only lasted a few weeks as the women had all seemed to get fed up with his aloofness. But Sidney didn’t seem to have that trouble with Charlotte. It was like he actually wanted to share things about himself with her. That’s why it hurt a little bit that she felt she couldn’t do the same in return. How could he prove to her that he was trustworthy?

Up until the point where he had asked about Portsmouth, Sidney thought their meeting on the roof had been going well. There had been plenty of banter and when he’d asked Charlotte if she thought their meeting was a date, she had at least hinted that she wanted it to be. He knew he’d asked some bold questions, but there was something about the situation they found themselves in which made him want to be direct. Maybe that had been a mistake, but he couldn’t take it back and she must know by now that he was attracted to her.

He got up and looked out of his bedroom window. The sun was just starting to rise and for some reason it made him think of Sanditon and how wonderful it would be to go for a morning swim in the sea. He would love to take Charlotte back there, to show her what they’d done with the café following its rebuild, to treat her to one of the homemade ice creams and to go rock pooling with his nieces and nephews. He was positive that his family would adore her and he wanted to introduce her to them. Sidney shook his head. He was getting carried away with himself. Before they could go down this path he’d mapped out in his head, he needed to show her he could at least be a good friend. As Sidney couldn’t go for a swim, he thought he’d head out for a run to clear his head. He got dressed and left the flat.

Charlotte heard the door to Sidney’s flat bang shut and his footsteps pass her front door as he headed out to the park for a run. She was sitting in her living room with a cup of coffee and Tigger on her lap. She’d woken early as she had had a really fretful night’s sleep and her recurring nightmare had come back. At least she had a call later today with her counsellor so she could talk through what happened last night. Charlotte had been having a nice time until Sidney had asked her that question. Of course, other people had asked her the same question before, but she had been prepared for it and had managed to avoid answering it truthfully. But Charlotte found she couldn’t pretend around Sidney. She didn’t want to leave, but she wasn’t ready to answer his question and she had felt that she needed to escape the situation. She knew Sidney was probably confused by her reaction. It’s not like he’d offended her or anything, it’s just the question he asked was the one she really didn’t want to answer.

Charlotte went to her window and watched Sidney as he made his way to the park and tears filled her eyes. Was she never going to be able to escape what happened to her? Because for a moment she thought that she had found a little bit of joy amidst all the fear and anxiety and it felt it was running away from her – just like Sidney was now.

**************

Charlotte was tucked up in her armchair with Tigger, thinking she ought to be starting work soon when her phone rang. It was Alison.

“Lottie. How are you doing? Alison said

“Oh OK.” Charlotte replied.

“Just OK?”

“Well, I’m a bit down to be honest.” She admitted.

“Why? Did something happen last night?”

“Kind of. It didn’t go exactly as planned.”

“He wasn’t a dick to you was he?” Alison said, getting protective.

“No, he was nice.”

“Well what then?”

Charlotte took a deep breath. “He asked me why I left Portsmouth.”

“Oh. And did you tell him?”

“No. I panicked and left.”

“Oh Lottie! Did you have a panic attack?” Alison asked, clearly worried.

“Nearly. Please don’t tell Mum and Dad.”

“Shit Lottie! I can’t keep pretending to them that you’re doing OK when you’re clearly not. I really think you need to come home.”

“Ali, I know you mean well, but I don’t think coming home is the right thing to do right now, not with all the restrictions in place.”

“F*** the restrictions!”

“Ali!”

“Sorry. I’m just really worried about you.”

“I know. I’m sorry I’m worrying you. I’m speaking to Susan later.”

“Susan – your counsellor.?

“Yes.”

“Well that’s good. Oh Lottie, this is a worrying time as it is, but if you’re going to be having panic attacks then…”

“Ali, please. I know you’re worried but I didn’t have a full blown panic attack yesterday. I managed to stop it from escalating, I’m talking to Susan, I’m practicing my mindfulness techniques. I’m doing OK. It was just shaky moment.”

“OK… well if you’re sure?”

“I am. I need you to have some faith in me.” Charlotte pleaded.

“I do have faith in you. I just wish you were here with us.”

“I know.”

“So other than the near panic attack, did you actually have a nice time with Sidney?”

“Yes. He asked me if it was a date.”

“And what did you say?”

“I said I didn’t know.”

“Poor guy. Must have been quite a shock you running out on him.”

“Yeah. I think it was. But I couldn’t tell him Ali.”

“I know.”

There was a knock on Charlotte’s door.

“Crap.” Charlotte said.

“What’s wrong?”

“I think Sidney just knocked on my door.”

“Well you should go and see him.”

“I dunno. I’m still in my pyjamas!”

“Then at least talk to him through the door. Ignoring the issue isn’t going to make it go away.”

“You’re right. OK, I’ll go.”

“Talk tomorrow, OK?”

“Sure. Bye.”

“Bye.”

Charlotte hung up the phone, tiptoed to the door and looked out the peephole. There was no one there. She nervously opened the door ajar and peeked out, her eyes falling on a small posy of freshly picked wild flowers and a note on the ground just outside her door. Tentatively Charlotte picked up the flowers and note and went back inside her flat. She looked at the note and read:

_Missed you on my run today. I’m sorry about last night. If you ever want to talk about it, I’m here - and I’m not going anywhere! Sidney_

Charlotte couldn’t help but smile at Sidney’s note and gift and the butterflies returned once again in her stomach. She went to put the flowers in a vase and set them on her small dining table. She stopped and thought for a moment as she gazed at them. The fact Sidney had been thinking of her lightened the heaviness in her heart and made her feel that the little bit of joy she thought had run away from her had not been lost forever. The flowers were beautiful. He’d obviously picked them on his run. It was a really kind gesture. Charlotte grabbed some paper and a pen and scribbled a note to reply. Once completed she snuck out of door as quietly as she could, pushed the piece of paper under Sidney’s door and then returned to her flat.

Sidney was listening out for Charlotte to ensure that she had received the flowers. Once he’d heard her door shut, he breathed a sign of relief and slumped down in a living room chair. He’d tried to empty his mind of everything on the run, but his thoughts kept coming back to her and the expression on her face when he’d asked her the question. Sidney had wanted to do something to show Charlotte he cared about her and he hoped his gift of the flowers wouldn’t be unwelcome.

Sidney had only been sat there a few minutes when he noticed a piece of paper being shoved through the bottom of his door. Curious, he approached it and picked it up. It read:

_Thank you for the flowers, they’re beautiful. I’m sorry about last night too. I hope I will be able to talk to you about it one day, but I can’t right now. Thank you for sharing your secrets with me last night. I’m sorry I couldn’t do the same. I hope you won’t think too badly of me. Charlotte_

Sidney re-read the note about a dozen times. How could Charlotte believe he would think badly of her when he felt the complete opposite? He had to write back. He quickly wrote something down, nipped out into the corridor and then pushed the piece of paper under Charlotte’s door.

Charlotte was surprised when she saw Sidney push another note under her door. She waited for a good minute before going to pick it up because she was nervous about what it would say. She read:

_I do not think badly of you. I was enjoying getting to know you better. And for the record, I wanted last night to be a date._

Charlotte took a sharp intake of breath when she read Sidney’s last sentence. He wanted it to be a date… Is that what she had wanted too? She’d told him she wasn’t sure last night, but the way her heart was pounding confirmed actually that was not the case. But was she ready to admit it, both to him and to herself? She’d been through hell and back and she didn’t know whether she would be able to let anyone close to her again. Granted, she had formed a close bond with James, but she had never confided in him about what had happened to her. If Sidney wanted more than friendship, he would have to know everything eventually. Charlotte took a moment to ponder what to do next. Perhaps it was time to take a risk and start to move on with her life, as Alison had said. She picked up her pen and wrote another note.

Sidney was staring at the door hoping for another note when he heard Charlotte emerge and another piece of paper poked through the bottom of his door. Nervously he read it.

_I wanted last night to be a date too._

His heart hammered fast in his chest and he broke into a smile. He quickly scribbled down another message and pushed it under Charlotte’s door.

Charlotte apprehensively went to collect Sidney’s message.

_Will you meet me for coffee later? You can veto the topics of conversation._

Charlotte sat playing with Sidney’s note for a little while, contemplating what to do. She had thought before receiving Sidney’s notes that she wanted to stay in her flat all day in her pyjamas watching some boxset or another, even though she was supposed to be working. She wrote down her answer, slipped out into the corridor and posted it under his door.

Sidney was anxiously waiting by the front door for Charlotte’s reply and it took all his self-control not to open the door to see her when he heard her leave her apartment. He made sure to wait until he had heard her go back inside before reaching for the note which simply read: _OK._ It was amazing how two letters could give him so much hope. It was nearly 9am now, and he had to start work. He grudgingly went over to his computer, but with his mind very much full of the girl next door and the nervous anticipation of seeing her again later.


	7. Heroes and Haircuts

Charlotte was feeling much better. She hadn’t got much work done today, but she had showered, got dressed, been for a stroll round the block and had a good talk with her counsellor. She now felt ready to face Sidney for their coffee in a few minutes time. The fact Sidney had admitted he wanted to go on a date with her made Charlotte more nervous about their next meeting, particularly as she had pretty much given up on having a relationship – it was really the last thing on her radar. But Charlotte felt she should at least explore the feelings Sidney had awakened in her and just maybe, maybe she could allow him into her heart. She nervously fiddled with her hair in the mirror, trying to tame her wild locks, but as usual, it wouldn’t do what she wanted it to. Giving up, she gave a big sigh, picked up her mug of coffee and made her way out of the flat.

A Skype call was coming through on Sidney’s laptop. “Shit.” He cursed out loud, for it was almost time to meet with Charlotte. It was Georgiana. He really couldn’t ignore one of his key clients. Reluctantly he hit the green button.

“Georgiana.”

“Sidney. How are you?” She said stiffly.

“Well thank you. Yourself?”

“Surviving.” She replied.

“That’s good. To what do I owe this pleasure?”

“I was just wondering whether you’ve heard from the sponsors yet about the social media campaign?” Georgiana asked.

“No, not yet. They said they’d get back to me at beginning of next week.”

“Right.” Georgiana shifted in her seat and looked to the floor.

“Was there something else?” Sidney could tell that wasn’t the real reason why she’d called as she was never usually interested in these things.

“Well… yes actually. Do you… do you think there is any way you can work you magic to get Otis over here?”

Sidney sighed. Otis was Georgiana’s boyfriend. He was a US athlete and fellow runner – his preferred distance being the 400m. They had met at the World Championships at the end of last year. Sidney had spent a lot of time over the last few months trying to figure out ways in which they could spend time together which could work around Georgiana’s busy schedule (and Otis’s too for that matter). He didn’t think this should really be part of his job role, but if Georgiana was happy, then she was a lot easier to work with!

“I’m sorry Georgiana. They are not letting flights in or out of the US to the UK. That includes private charter flights. There is really nothing I can do.”

“OK.” Georgiana replied, looking melancholy.

“It’ll be alright. You’ll get to see him in a few weeks I’m sure.” Sidney didn’t feel particularly hopeful on this point, but he needed to keep her spirits up. Sidney heard Charlotte knock on his door. “My next door neighbour’s at the door. Just give me a second, I’ll be right back.”

“OK.”

Sidney left the Skype call in progress, but muted his line as he went to open the door to Charlotte.

“Hi.” He said.

“Hey.” She answered shyly and not meeting his eye, obviously nervous about facing him after the way their conversation ended last night.

“I’m just on a Skype call to Georgiana.” Sidney explained.

“Oh OK.” Charlotte replied. “I’ll come back in a bit.”

An idea suddenly came to Sidney. “No wait. Would you… would you like to meet her?”

Charlotte braved to meet his eyes which had widened slightly with excitement. “Yes! That would be amazing!”

“Let me just ask her if that’s alright and I’ll be back.”

“OK.”

Sidney walked back over to his laptop and hit the unmute button. “Sorry about that Georgiana. I wonder, would you feel up to meeting my neighbour – the one I told you about? Don’t worry if not, but she’s a big fan of yours!” Georgiana didn’t look very keen. “She’s very nice – I think you’ll like her.”

Georgiana appeared to consider this for a moment. “Sure, why not.” She replied.

“Great, I’ll be right back! Oh and her name is Charlotte.”

Sidney went back to get Charlotte. “She’s happy to meet you. Come on through.” He wedged the door open and stood back. “My laptop’s just over in the corner of the living room.” Charlotte made her way over to the desk where Georgiana’s image was on the screen and sat down on Sidney’s desk chair. Sidney stood a couple of metres behind her.

“Hello.” She said to Georgiana, slightly star struck.

“Hi – Charlotte was it?”

“Yes. It is such an honour to meet you. I’m a huge fan.” Charlotte said.

“Thank you. How are you finding lockdown?”

“Well… Let’s be honest it’s pretty shit.” Charlotte replied which made Georgiana laugh.

“Yes, you’re right it is.”

“I can imagine you’re dying to get out on the track.”

“Definitely! Still, I know I’m more fortunate than others.”

“Doesn’t make it easier.”

“True.”

“Charlotte’s a runner too.” Sidney interjected.

Charlotte looked behind her to address Sidney. “Hardly! I only just about made it round the park the other day.”

“You ran 4 miles!” Sidney said.

“Yes and almost died in the process!” Charlotte added and turned back to Georgiana.

Georgiana was looking at them with an amused expression. “Well it’s good you’re getting some exercise. Are you going out running together?”

“We’ve only done it the once.” Charlotte said blushing slightly.

“But you did promise to repeat the experience.” Sidney stated.

“I don’t remember anything of the sort!” Charlotte exclaimed in jest. Then, remembering she was supposed to be on a call with one of her sporting heroes rather than flirting with Sidney, she turned back to her and asked. “What do you prefer Georgiana, running with someone or on your own?”

“Probably on my own so I can go my own pace. Although it’s nice to have a running buddy sometimes.”

“And how does training work during lockdown?” Charlotte asked.

“Oh, I have a home gym and my coach is giving me sessions via Skype. Plus I go out every day myself for a run.”

“Sure.”

“Not the same as on the track though.” Georgiana stated.

“No, I imagine not.”

“So how long have you lived next door to Sidney?”

“About six months.”

“And is he a good neighbour?”

Charlotte smiled and looked over her shoulder at Sidney who was giving her an intense look. “He has improved since the lockdown was in effect.”

“Improved? How?” asked Georgiana curiously.

“You know, he’s the London type, doesn’t talk to his neighbours unless he absolutely has to!” Charlotte said playfully. “Well he was forced to talk to me the other day. I needed to use his washing machine cause mine is broken and since then he’s been much more pleasant. I guess it broke the ice. So, yes – I have found that he improves on closer acquaintance.”

“Interesting…” Georgiana said smirking. “Do you live with your family?” she asked.

“No I live on my own… well, with my cat.”

“Oh I love cats! We have three.”

“I’d love to have another one, but I don’t think it would fit into my one bedroom flat! It’s nice to have some company during lockdown though.”

“Is it an affectionate cat?”

“To me, yes. I think she thinks she owns me rather than the other way round though!”

Georgiana chuckled. “Yes, I know what you mean.”

“Anyway, I ought to leave you and Sidney to talk business. Thanks for letting me speak to you. It’s been a real privilege.”

“It was nice to meet you Charlotte. Take care of yourself.”

“Thanks. You too.”

Charlotte walked away from the desk as Sidney backed away from her to let her pass a safe distance away.

“I’ll be out in a minute.” He said as she walked pass.

Once Charlotte had gone back into the corridor, Georgiana addressed Sidney. “So what are you up to with Charlotte?”

“What do you mean?” Sidney said.

“There’s something going on between you two I can sense it even though I’m on Skype!”

“She’s my neighbour!” He said as indifferently as he could.

“I think she’s more than that.”

Sidney sighed in frustration with her. Georgiana was his client. He was not about to talk about his love life with her. “Was there any other business you wanted to talk about Georgiana?”

“Classic Sidney Parker changing the subject when he feels uncomfortable!”

“Georgiana?”

“Well I like her. I’d be happy to talk to her again.”

“Fine, I’ll let her know.”

“Is there really no way you can get Otis over here?” She pleaded.

“No sorry. I’m afraid we’re all just going to have to sit this one out and wait for the restrictions to be lifted.” She looked upset, but Sidney didn’t know what else to say. Instead he just said “Was there anything else I can help you with?”

“No. That’s all.”

“Right, well take care of yourself and we’ll speak again on Monday - before your Radio 1 interview?”

“Sure. Bye.”

“Bye.”

He hung up, went to switch on the kettle and meandered to his front door to see Charlotte. She was sat back on her beanbag with cup of coffee in hand and his stomach flipped. He couldn’t help but swoon when he saw her.

Charlotte smiled when she saw him. “Thank you so much for that. Georgiana seems lovely!” She said, clearly delighted about meeting her.

“She is a lovesick teenager who is missing her boyfriend.” He said leaning on the door post while he waited for the kettle to boil.

“Who’s her boyfriend?”

“A US athlete.”

“Ah. Poor girl.” Charlotte remarked. Sidney sighed. “Oh come on, you were a teenager once! All that angst and emotion. Mustn’t be easy for her to have him so far away.” Charlotte commented.

“Yes, I suppose you’re right. But there’s nothing I can do to get them together right now.”

“No I suppose not.” She paused for a moment. “I’m glad I got to meet her though.”

“She said she’d be happy to talk to you again.”

“She did?” Charlotte asked. Sidney nodded. “Wow! That’s pretty surreal!”

“If we’re in lockdown for a while there are plenty of other sports stars I can introduce you to.”

“Any cricket players?” She asked hopefully.

“Sadly not. I’ve deliberately steered clear of cricket players for obvious reasons” He said. “Felix is charming though if you wanted to meet him.”

“I’m not sure my Dad would forgive me for speaking to a Chelsea player.” She teased.

“What if he transfers to Man U?”

“Is that a possibility?”

“Maybe, but you didn’t hear it from me.” He responded.

“Confidential is my middle name.” Charlotte said.

“So I gather.” He said chuckling. The kettle had boiled. “I’ll just make a coffee.”

Sidney went back into the kitchen. God he was relieved that things seemed OK between them. Perhaps the call with Georgiana had broken the ice a little bit. He made his coffee and took his usual seat inside his doorway.

“I’m so sorry I ran off last night.” Charlotte said, feeling she should address the elephant in the room.

“It’s OK. We don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to.” He said, taking a sip out of his coffee. He did not want to make her uncomfortable when she clearly felt she couldn’t tell him about her past, at least not yet anyway.

Charlotte nodded and bit her lip. “How was your run?”

“Good thanks. Do you think you might want to join me tomorrow?” Sidney asked hopefully.

“Potentially. Now my legs have recovered I think I could go again… unless it’s raining of course.”

“I enjoy running in the rain.” Sidney said.

“You do?” She asked.

“Yes, there’s something refreshing about it. Maybe you should try it.”

“Maybe if it was warmer. I can see the appeal of running in the summer rain, but not when it’s raining in April.” Charlotte said.

“Fair enough. Let’s pray it doesn’t rain then.” Sidney smiled softly at Charlotte and she smiled shyly back at him. He was suddenly hit with the ache of wanting to be near her and to hold her in his arms. He hoped one day he would be able to, but for now, he was forced to sit the required distance apart. To try and shake off the feeling, he asked. “So what are your plans for the weekend?”

“It’s the weekend already?”

“Yes, it’s Friday today.”

“Oh. I don’t know what day it is anymore, they all roll into one! Well, you know, what I would love to do is go into town and get my hair cut...” She said. “But instead I’m planning to clear out the kitchen cupboards.”

“Ah yes, the haircut dilemma! I think I’m just going to have to shave mine off.” He said running his fingers through his hair.

“No, you can’t do that!” Charlotte said horrified at the thought.

“Why not?” He said smirking at her.

Charlotte blushed slightly. “I.. I just don’t think it would suit you that’s all.”

“No?”

“No… because… you have such lovely thick dark hair.”

“It’ll grow back. And no-one’s going to see me anyway.”

“I will see you. And I like it how it is.” She said quietly, the blush on her cheeks going a shade darker. Sidney stared at her for a moment. Had she just admitted that she found him attractive? The thought made him smile.

“Well what do you propose I do then? Because if I don’t do something about it I’ll end up with a mullet.”

“I could cut it for you? I used to cut my brothers’ hair and my housemates’.” She suggested. Sidney’s mouth went dry at the thought of her hands in his hair.

He cleared his throat. “And how would that work when we’re meant to be two metres apart?” He asked, more seriously this time.

“Hmm… I dunno. Maybe they’ll relax the rules in a couple of weeks’ time.”

“I doubt it.”

“Or we just take our chances?” She said. Sidney gazed at her. Had she just proposed they break the rules? It was pretty minor, but it excited him somehow. “What are you doing this weekend?” She said quickly changing the subject.

“Er…” Sidney said, his mind still thinking about her proposition. “Probably just catching up with family and friends.”

“Sure. Weekends suck when you’re in self isolation and living on your own.” Charlotte stated.

“Well, as neither of us are very busy, maybe we could find something to do together?”

“What did you have in mind?” Charlotte asked. There were several things that Sidney had in mind, but none of them involved staying two metres apart!

“Not sure yet. I’ll have a think. But you’re still coming running with me in the morning aren’t you?”

“Only if we move back the time a bit… It is the weekend after all.”

“9am?”

“Much more reasonable! Right, I better get back to the grind. I have not achieved anything I need to do today!”

“OK. So I’ll see you in the morning?”

“Yes. 9am. See you then.”

Charlotte picked up her things and walked off. She shut the door behind her and breathed a sigh of relief, thinking that didn’t go so bad, plus she met one of her sporting heroes which had been pretty amazing. No, all in all, despite the current situation, things were looking up.


	8. The fitness guru and the participant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to make you wait for this one. This is turning into a longer story than I first anticipated... Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Stay safe xx

Sidney had spent most of yesterday afternoon and evening thinking about the sorts of activities he and Charlotte could do together this weekend - ones that adhered to the social distancing rules, but also meant they could spend some quality time together. Their interactions so far had been far too brief in Sidney’s opinion. He knew it was probably wise in the circumstances to limit the time they spent in each other’s presence, despite keeping the required distance apart, but he was craving human company… no, not human company – it was much more specific that than. He was craving her. Sidney was finding that his thoughts were constantly drifting to Charlotte and the fact she was just the other side of the wall and out of his reach felt sometimes like a form of torture. He’d lost count of the times last night where he had made his way to the front door of his apartment about to go and call on her, but then think better of it.

There was one part of him that told himself there was no rush - they were likely to be self-isolating for a while yet. However the other part said the opposite – for who knew if either of them would get ill or worse. He didn’t want to regret not acting on his feelings until it was too late. However, in the end, Sidney decided it was better to go slow, at least for Charlotte’s sake. He still didn’t know what had happened to her in Portsmouth, but he had a feeling that going slow was what she needed right now. He had at least made it clear that he wanted more than friendship and she had too, albeit in a note. He’d have to be satisfied that that was enough for now, although Sidney did wonder when would be a good time to bring it up, as they had not addressed the issue yesterday.

In terms of today’s activities, of course what Sidney really wanted to do was take Charlotte out, perhaps for a romantic picnic in the park or a walk along the river where they could stroll hand in hand and stop off for lunch at one of his favourite restaurants. Yes, he'd planned in his head exactly what they would be doing if it weren't for the restrictions that were in place. It really was an odd time to be trying to explore the possibility of a relationship with someone when you couldn’t have a proper date. Despite the challenges, he had come up with a plan which would keep them occupied for most of the day. He hoped that Charlotte wouldn’t be disappointed that she probably wouldn’t have time to clean out her kitchen cupboards, but there was always tomorrow!

First up was their run together. He’d devised a slightly different route to their previous run. The distance was shorter, but there was a steep incline in places which made it more of a challenge. The views from the top of the hill were fantastic so well worth the climb. Sidney made his way to the Charlotte’s flat and knocked on the door.

“Morning.” Charlotte said when she opened the door wearing her signature neon pink trainers. He could tell that she was feeling slightly self-conscious, their conversation the other night probably still on her mind.

“Hey.” He said, unable to prevent himself from smiling at her due his excitement of the prospect of spending the day with her. “Ready for more of a challenge today?”

“Er… Did you not see the state I was in last time?” She replied uncertainly.

“You were fine!”

“I was not fine.”

“Well, we can always walk some of it if you need.” He said.

“You know, you’re not really selling this to me.” She said, bringing her hands to her hips.

“Come on – it’ll be worth it.” He said reassuringly.

“I’ll have to take your word for it.”

They made their way down the stairs, out of the block of flats and towards the park. Charlotte looked nervously up at the sky. It was pretty overcast.

“It’s not going to rain is it?” She asked.

“Shouldn’t do.” Sidney replied.

“That wasn’t very convincing! I said no running in the rain.” She said reproachfully.

“It’s not raining.” Sidney said.

“It’s not raining yet.” She corrected. “Did you even check the weather forecast?”

“Did you?” Sidney asked. Charlotte scowled at him but he noticed a flirtatious glint in her eye.

“No that was your job!” She teased.

“My job?”

“Yes because you are the fitness guru and you have planned the run.”

“Right – so what’s your role then?” He said smirking.

“I’m just a participant.”

“So does that mean I’m in charge?”

“I wouldn’t go as far to say that, no.”

“Well if I’m not in charge, you cannot hold me responsible for not checking the weather.”

She sighed “Very well.”

They entered the park, did some stretches and then set off in the usual manner with Charlotte leading the way and Sidney behind or to her side giving directions. The incline started about 20 minutes into the run and Charlotte naturally slowed her pace a little to deal with it. 

“All OK?” Sidney asked.

“Yes.” She said panting.

“We can walk it if you need.” He said.

“No – I’m fine.” She replied stubbornly, her legs starting to burn from the exertion, but she was not about to tell Sidney this. After a few more minutes they reached the top of the hill and Charlotte slowed down to a stop. The hill had really taken it out of her. “Please tell me it’s only downhill from here on in.” She said looking at him and leaning over, her hands on her thighs as she tried to catch her breath.

“Yes.”

“Thank God!”

Charlotte was pleased to see that at least this time Sidney looked as though he had done some exercise. Seeing the sweat coming from his brow was oddly attractive and she was finding it difficult to look away from him… until she realised she would look an absolute state and hastily turned the other way to look at the view. Considering they were in the most built up area of the UK, the view was stunning and all around her feet were hundreds of wild flowers – the same ones Sidney had given her yesterday.

“This is where you got the flowers.” She commented.

“Yes.” Sidney replied. Charlotte glanced at him shyly.

“They remind me of home.” She said thoughtfully.

“Willingden?”

“Yes. I grew up on a farm. We leave one of the fields unfarmed for wildlife. Some of the flowers here are the same ones that grow there.”

He frowned at her. Why would she want to live in London when she grew up in the countryside? “That’s quite a change – living on a farm to living in London.” He said.

Charlotte nodded. “I’m still not really used to it. I miss home.” She said, and Sidney noticed the emotion in her voice.

“Couldn’t you go back?” Sidney asked her.

“Not really. I’d have to use public transport and I doubt they would think it was a necessary journey. Plus I can’t leave Tigger. No, I’ve just got to make the best of it here.”

“I’m sure I could find a way to get you home if you needed to.” Sidney looked at her seriously. He didn’t want her to go, but if that’s what she needed, he would help.

“Thanks. I’ll bear that in mind. I’m safer here anyway.” Charlotte’s last sentence came out her mouth without her really thinking and she instantly regretted it.

“Safer?” Sidney said, his heart jolted inside his chest. What did that mean?

Charlotte suddenly looked worried. “Never mind… Shall we press on?”

“Charlotte…” He tried to interject.

“Is it this way?” Charlotte said trying to ignore his questioning and starting to run again. Sidney clenched his jaw both in worry and frustration. Did she realise what was going through his mind right now? He wanted to plead with her to tell him what she meant, but she had run off and he’d missed the opportunity. He took a deep breath and went to catch her up.

They made their way along the hilltop and then back down the other side. Sidney tried to use the run to clear his head of the dark thoughts that were now swirling around his brain, but whenever he would glance at Charlotte, he couldn’t help but wonder about the meaning of her words. At least she thought that she was safe here – with him, and that was something positive to hold on to for now.

Charlotte felt the rain drops ten minutes later, slow and sporadic to begin with, but then it started to get heavier. Despite the worry and frustration he had been feeling, it made Sidney chuckle.

“It isn’t funny!” She said sternly.

“If you say so.” He said, still chuckling and she found she couldn’t help but giggle slightly in return.

“If I catch a cold I shall blame you.” She said.

“I thought we had established you cannot hold me responsible for not checking the weather. We’ll just have to pick up the pace if you don’t want to get drenched.”

“Yeah, my legs are not up to that.”

“Well, just try and enjoy the sensation then.” He said.

They kept going as the rain came down stronger. Charlotte didn’t want to admit it to Sidney, but actually, it was sort of refreshing. By the time they got back to the apartment block they were wet through. They walked up the stairs leaving soggy footprints in their wake and stopped when they got to Charlotte’s apartment. She turned round to speak to him before going inside, but seemed to freeze as she did so.

Sidney couldn’t help but stare at Charlotte, her clothes clinging to her and accentuating her curves, the water running down her skin making it shine. She looked so incredibly sexy and it felt like every fibre of his being was screaming to get close to her, but instead he stood stock still. He willed himself to say something sensible, but words seemed to escape him as he continued to look at her with awe.

Charlotte had noticed that Sidney’s eyes had gone dark. His wet t-shirt had stuck to his body showing off his well-defined abs and water was dripping down his face from his hair. She was suddenly hit with a wave of something she had not felt for a long time - desire. The feeling seemed to paralyse her body and a warm heat spread from her head to her toes. Something was tugging at her core trying to pull her near to him. She wanted to wipe the water from his face, to feel the roughness of his stubble, to run her fingers through his wet hair, to see and feel the muscles that were hidden under his t-shirt…

 _Stop!_ Charlotte’s mind suddenly managed to gain control of her body and brought her back to reality, a reality which meant they had to keep their distance, a reality which reminded her of why she had not felt this way for so long, a reality which was trying to convince her to run away rather than towards the person standing in front of her.

“Thanks for the run… I’ll… I’ll see you later.” She stuttered.

Sidney was still looking at Charlotte intensely. He had sensed her longing for him in the way she had looked at him, the shortness of her breath and heaving of her chest, but in an instant this had completely shifted and she seemed to close up again.

Sidney cleared his throat. “Sure.” He said. Charlotte turned to go. “I… I had an idea for lunch.” He added. She slowly turned back around and looked at him expectantly. “I mean… one that keeps us a safe distance apart. If you’re… if you’re not too busy?” He said nervously.

“I’m not too busy.” She said quietly, but he couldn’t read her expression and it threw him slightly.

“Good… I’ll knock on your door later with instructions.”

“Instructions?” Charlotte asked frowning. He smiled slightly and nodded. “OK.” She said holding his gaze for a moment and then going into her apartment, shutting the door behind her.

Charlotte headed straight to the shower, her mind going crazy with what just happened… or indeed what could have just happened if she had given in and let her body do what it wanted. She was feeling flustered, her body still tingling as she undressed and jumped under the hot water. _Now is not the time to be reckless_ , she told herself as she let the water wash over her.

Sidney stood still for a moment outside Charlotte’s door, his heart thumping loudly. God how he wanted to go in there after her! He unwillingly retreated to his own apartment, each step feeling like a mammoth effort, because there was no doubt in his mind that if the restrictions weren’t in place, he would have kissed her.


	9. A virtual lunch date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all your lovely comments so far. I'm really pleased you are enjoying the story.

A couple of hours after they had returned from their run, Sidney knocked on Charlotte’s door and left a package outside before returning to his own flat. He stood by his front door waiting to hear her collect the package. Satisfied that she’d got it, he sat down in an arm chair and waited for Charlotte to make the next move. His plan for lunch was fairly simple and not at all what he would do in ordinary circumstances, but self-isolation meant he’d had to be more creative. He hoped it would all go to plan.

Charlotte took Sidney’s package into her flat and opened it up. Inside were a number of ingredients – eggs, cheese, tomatoes and what looked like fresh basil leaves. There was also a carton of juice and a chocolaty dessert. On top of the ingredients was a note.

_Charlotte,_

_I’m not much of a cook – but I do make a mean omelette (thanks Jamie Oliver!). As I can’t make lunch for you, I’ve thought of a way we could cook it together… albeit in separate kitchens! Text me your email address when you’re ready and I’ll send you a Zoom invite. My number is 07xxxxxxxxx._

_Sidney_

Charlotte smiled. A virtual lunch date. Ingenious! She immediately text Sidney her email address (it not being lost on her that now he had her number) and then went to go look in the mirror. Her hair was still slightly damp from the shower earlier as she couldn’t be bothered to use the hair dryer, but it was curling nicely. Charlotte would normally not be too fussed about her appearance, but the tension she’d felt around Sidney earlier made her really nervous to see him, even if was over Zoom. She went to get her laptop and set it on the kitchen table. Sidney’s Zoom invite had come through on her email. Knowing that seeing his face was just a click away made her stomach flip. Charlotte hesitated for a moment as she tried to calm down her racing heart. Once she had fully composed herself she clicked the link.

Charlotte was greeted by Sidney looking as handsome as ever sat in his kitchen.

“Hi.” He said smiling softly at her.

“Hey.” She replied. “This is a really good idea.”

“Thanks. You do like omelette don’t you?”

Sidney seemed a bit nervous, which Charlotte thought was cute. “Yes… and chocolate.” She replied, thinking about dessert.

“You have a bit of a sweet tooth then?”

“Well… I wouldn’t say that. I just love chocolate.”

“Favourite chocolate bar?”

“Dairy milk of course – but not the ones contaminated with fruit or nuts or Oreos…”

“Contaminated?”

“You shouldn’t mess with perfection.” Charlotte said, making Sidney chuckle. “How about you?” She asked.

“Snickers.” He replied.

“Right.”

“What’s wrong with Snickers?”

“Nothing. Just a bit too heavy for my liking.”

“Fair enough. So are you hungry?” Sidney asked.

“Yes – starving.” Charlotte replied.

“OK, well the idea is that we both cook together – I’ve got the same stuff here. I’ll give you instructions as we go along and hopefully we’ll end up with the same meal.”

“OK. Fire away.”

“First you need to get a bowl and a fork to whisk the eggs."

“Right.” Charlotte got up and headed over to collect the utensils from her kitchen and then returned to the table. “How many eggs do I need?”

“Two.” They both proceeded to crack the eggs into the bowl and whisk. “And you’ll want to add a pinch of salt and pepper.” Sidney added.

“Yes, because you want them to be well seasoned…” Charlotte smirked.

“Was that a hint of sarcasm I detected?” Sidney asked.

“Of course not… Omelette making is serious business after all!” She said trying to make a more serious face.

“Now I know you’re mocking me.”

“I wouldn’t dare!”

“I suppose your cookery skills are much better?”

“They’re not bad. Maybe I’ll cook you something one day, you know, when we’re allowed back in each other’s houses.”

“What would you cook me?”

“I guess it depends what you like eating.”

“I like most things, I’m not that fussy.”

“Hmm… in which case, probably tomato bruschetta to start, followed by roasted salmon with a hot potato salad and then finishing off with a chocolate souffle for dessert.” She replied.

Sidney’s eyes went wide. “You can cook a souffle?”

Charlotte smiled. “I like cooking. Chocolate souffle is my signature dessert. It’s taken me years to perfect it. Anyway – what’s after the eggs.”

“Sounds like you can tell me.”

“No… you are the Head Chef today!”

“Hang on – are you letting me be in charge?”

“Only in respect of making lunch.”

“OK, I’ll take that.” He said smiling. “Next, we need to tear up the basil leaves, chop the tomatoes in half and grate some cheese… So how did you get into cooking?” Sidney asked.

“My Mum. She’s the best cook I know. I often helped with the cooking when I was a child. And then when I shared a house a Uni, I would often cook meals for my housemates. I’d used them as guinea pigs for some of my new recipes. Some were more successful than others, so to it was a bit of trial and error. My housemates loved it though.”

“I just lived off frozen pizza and pasta at Uni.” Sidney said.

“Nothing wrong with a frozen pizza… But a homemade one is nicer if you’ve got the time.” She commented.

“I bet it is. Right, preparation complete. Time for cooking. You’ll need a knob of butter.”

“Hang on – I’ll move you to the kitchen counter.” Charlotte got up and took her laptop with her over the worktop and angled it so she could still see him.

“Tomatoes first?” She asked.

“Hey – no skipping ahead!” Sidney joked.

“Yes Chef!” She teased.

“Melt the butter then add the tomatoes.” Sidney instructed.

“Got it.” She smirked.

“I’m glad this is amusing you.”

“No it’s rather sweet really.”

“Just wait until you eat it – it’s really good!”

“I can’t wait!”

“OK, that should do – basil and eggs in next and make sure you swirl it round the pan and spread out the tomatoes evenly.”

“Are you going to inspecting my work by any chance?”

“Visually, yes. You’ll have to do the taste test.”

“God, now I know how people feel when they’re on Masterchef!”

Sidney laughed.

“Is it firming up?”

“Yes.”

“Right – add the cheese and then use a spatula to ease round the edges and fold it half.”

“Well it smells good.” Charlotte said, prodding her omelette.

“You shouldn’t prod it too much.”

“Sorry Chef... I’m hungry.”

Sidney chuckled again. “When it starts to go golden brown underneath, you can slide it onto a plate and tuck in.”

After a couple of minutes, Sidney and Charlotte both plated up their omelettes and brought them back to the kitchen table and poured themselves a drink of juice.

“OK – let’s take a look.” Sidney said. Charlotte held up her plate. “Very good – like the basil decoration, nice touch.”

“You have to show me yours too.” Charlotte said. Sidney held his in front of the camera on his tablet. “Looks tasty… Now please can we eat?” She pleaded, her stomach now rumbling.

“Yes, we can eat.”

They both tucked in.

“This is really good.” Charlotte said between mouthfuls.

“Told you.” Sidney said.

“I was really flagging after our run.” Charlotte said. Sidney’s mind flashed back to the sight of her in her wet clothes and the tension he had felt between them. His heart started racing again knowing she was just the other side of the wall.

Sidney cleared his throat. “And how did you like running in the rain?” Sidney asked.

“Well… I guess it wasn’t that bad, but I was grateful for a hot shower after.” Sidney swallowed his mouthful of food rather painfully as his thoughts turned to her in the shower…

“Maybe you’re not such a seasonal runner after all?” He said once he’d cleared his throat.

“I don’t think you’ll ever persuade me to go out running in the winter I’m afraid.”

“We’ll see.” He said.

Charlotte had noticed the dark look in his eye – the same look as he had given her after her run and it made her shiver slightly. Her gaze instinctively shifted to his chest as her mind began to wonder again about was under his t-shirt and the room suddenly became hotter. She tried to think of something to change the topic of conversation and stop her thoughts from spiralling.

“So if we weren’t in lockdown, what would be your usual weekend activities?”

Sidney thought for a moment. “Depends really. Sometimes I’m working or I’m visiting my brother and his family in Sanditon. On the rare weekends I’m actually in London and not working, I usually hit the gym, see friends… Doesn’t sound that exciting when you break it down. What about you?”

“Well, as I’m new to London I’ve spent nearly every weekend trying to tick off all the London attractions and landmarks off my list. I’ve done most of the museums now and I’ve been making my way round all the parks.”

“You do this on your own?”

“Most of the time. James accompanied me to a couple of places, but I kind of like going by myself. Means I can take my time to take it all in.”

“So what’s been the biggest highlight?”

“Oh that’s a hard one. I loved the grandeur of the Natural History Museum – but it was absolutely packed with people which was off putting! St James Park was beautiful. But the best experience has got to be Harry Potter World.”

“Harry Potter World?”

“Yes. I’m a massive Harry Potter fan! Have you been there?”

“No.”

“Well you should, it’s incredible. All the costumes, set design, behind the scenes secrets. So amazing… Of course if you don’t like Harry Potter, there is no point going because your money would probably be better be spent elsewhere. I spent a fortune at the gift shop!”

“What did you buy?”

“Oh mainly presents for my brothers and sisters, but I also couldn’t not buy my own wand.”

“You bought a wand?”

“Yes.” She replied. Sidney couldn’t help but laugh a little. “You can laugh all you want, I’m not ashamed of buying it.” She said indignantly, but also smiling slightly.

“No, I think it’s rather endearing.” He said.

“Yeah because that’s not patronising at all! I think you have to visit before you cast judgment.”

“I’m not judging you!”

“Whatever.”

“Perhaps we should have dessert now?”

“Fine.”

“Now it’s a bit complicated to make, so I may have to come over there and help you.” Sidney teased.

“Who says I would let you in, especially after you just laughed at me?” She said taking a sip out of drink, her eyes shining bright.

“I’m pretty sure I could convince you.” He replied confidently.

“Really? Are your powers of persuasion that good?”

“I like to think so.”

“Hmm… Well, when the world is back to normal we’ll have to put them to the test.”

“Who says we can’t test them now?” Sidney asked flirtatiously.

“Sidney! Are you suggesting we break the rules?” She said pretending she was horrified.

“No more so than you did yesterday with your haircut proposal!”

“We could argue that is a necessity.”

“A necessity? I doubt they’d accept that excuse when I could just shave it all off myself.”

“And what about coming over to show me how to use a microwave – that would be a necessity would it?”

“Definitely – if you’re as much as a chocolate fan as you profess I am concerned for your welfare if you are prevented from eating it.”

“Well then, thank the Lord I can use a microwave so you don’t have to break the rules on my account.”

“That is a relief!”

“So can I actually eat it the dessert now, because my chocolate craving is reaching a critical level?”

Sidney laughed. “OK – but perhaps you need some instructions from the Head Chef?”

“No, I think I can manage thank you.”

“Insubordination!”

“Oh – f*** off!” Charlotte said grinning at him as she headed to the microwave and stuck in the dessert. Sidney did likewise. He was enjoying the flirtatious banter with Charlotte immensely, even if it were via Zoom.

“Oh my God this is delicious!” Charlotte said once they were re-seated and the desserts were cooked. 

Sidney smiled at her as he watched her devour the dessert. “So overall, would you say I didn’t do too badly for our virtual lunch date?”

“This is supposed to be date?” Charlotte asked impishly.

“I thought that was obvious!” He replied.

“I dunno, does it count if the person isn’t physically in the room?”

“Well we could change that you know.” He answered, more seriously this time and Charlotte was momentarily stunned. She didn’t know what to say, so decided to just ignore it and go back to his first question.

“Yes it was a nice lunch date, well done.” She said.

Sidney noticed that Charlotte had avoided his last comment and he couldn’t deny that he was disappointed. “So will you be cleaning your kitchen cupboards this afternoon?” He asked.

“No, I think I’ll leave that activity for tomorrow.”

“Do you fancy a virtual board game or something later then? Now I have your number there are more possibilities.”

“Sure, why not.” She replied.

“OK, I’ll text you or something in a bit.”

“Sounds good. Oh and thank you, for a lovely lunch. It really was a great idea. It was fun cooking with you.”

“Yeah it was.”

“Speak to you later.”

“Bye.”

“Bye.”

Charlotte hung up. She knew she had disappointed Sidney when she didn’t respond to his suggestion for him to come over. She was disappointed too, but the rules were there for a reason. Soon enough they would be lifted, but for now, they needed to be sensible. Still, Charlotte couldn’t help but think that even though it was perhaps the strangest date she’d ever had, it was also one of the best.


	10. The right of veto

Sidney’s head was all over the place after his virtual lunch with Charlotte. It was the second time now he had admitted he wanted their “meetings” to be a date, but at least last time Charlotte had confirmed she wanted it too. Sidney had never felt so wound up about a girl before. Perhaps the social distancing measures were compounding the frustration he was feeling, for he was sure he would have acted on his feelings by now if the restrictions weren’t in place and then Charlotte would be in doubt about his feelings for her.

He washed up the lunch dishes and then sank back in an arm chair, wondering how long he should leave it before he contacted her again. Just as he was pondering these things, his phone rang. It was a video call from Babbers on Whatsapp.

“Babington.” Sidney said.

“Parker. How’s things?”

“Oh, you know, as good as they can be when you’re cooped up in a one bedroom apartment all day.”

“Got the lockdown blues?” Babbers asked.

“Something like that. Anyway, how are you doing?”

“Oh, fine. I’m afraid this isn’t a social call though.”

“Go on…”

“It’s Georgiana.”

Sidney sighed. “What’s she done now?”

“She went off in a strop midway through our training session this morning.”

“Great!”

“I’m not sure what I did.”

“I don’t think it’s you.”

“You don’t?”

“She’s pissed because I can’t get Otis over here.” Sidney explained.

“Ah. Young love.”

“Indeed. But we’re all in the same situation.”

“We are?” Babbers looked at him curiously.

“Well, some of us.” Sidney corrected himself.

“What is it you aren’t telling me?” Sidney shifted awkwardly in his seat. He hadn’t planned to divulge anything about his own love life on the call, but he’d now given himself away. “Sid…?” Babbers pressed. “Are you having girl trouble?”

“You don’t know the half of it!” Sidney replied running his hands through his hair.

“How is that possible in a lockdown?”

“It’s the girl next door.”

“Ah. The one you elbowed in the tits?” Babbers replied grinning.

“Yes. I’m glad that’s still amusing you. I wish I’d never told you!”

“Come on Sid, you’ve got way more stuff on me. You need to let me enjoy this.”

“Fine.”

“So what’s happened this time?”

“Well… We’ve sort of been hanging out.”

“Hanging out?” Babbers said with a glint in his eye.

“Not like that! We’ve been spending time together whilst not breaking the rules.”

“How does that work?”

“Well, we’ve been running together, having coffees in the hallway two metres apart, lunch over Zoom.” Sidney explained.

“Quite a lot of hanging out then. But what’s the issue?”

Sidney paused. He didn’t easily admit his feelings to anyone, but Babbers was one of his oldest friends and knew his history. He decided to bite the bullet and tell him – besides, maybe it would help to tell someone. “I’m falling for her.” He admitted.

“Really?” Babbers responded, wide eyed.

“Yeah.” Sidney said and he couldn’t stop himself from smiling.

“F*** Parker, this is big!”

“I know. But I can’t tell if she feels the same.”

“Why don’t you just ask her?”

“Because it’s barely been a week since we were properly introduced. And… and I think there’s something in her past that is holding her back.”

“Everyone has their demons.” Babbers reflected.

“True, but I think this is something serious. I dunno. My head’s all over the place.”

Babbers was looking at Sidney and grinning. “You’re pretty smitten with her aren’t you?”

“So it would seem.”

“Hmm… Tricky. Perhaps you just need to hang tight for a bit?” Babbers suggested.

Sidney let out a long sigh. “Yes, you’re probably right. I’m just… impatient.”

“I get it. Social distancing rules must be a nightmare if you’re trying to start a new relationship.” Babbers commented. Sidney’s stomach flipped. Was that what he was doing? Trying to start a relationship with her? He stopped and paused reflecting on this. Noticing his reaction, Babbers drew him out of his musings “Sid?”

“Sorry. I haven’t thought about in that way before.”

“Maybe you need to work out what you want too before you go any further.”

“Maybe.”

“Anyway – back to the issue at hand. Please can you talk to Georgiana? She needs to keep up with the training schedule, she can’t afford to let her fitness drop.”

“Yes, of course. But it’ll have to wait until Monday. I’m not in the mood to face her today.”

“Sure. Thanks. Take care Sid.”

“And you Babbers.”

Sidney hung up. He lightly threw his phone down on the sofa next to him and put his face in his hands. If anything the call with Babbers had made him more confused than ever. He was strongly attracted to Charlotte, that was much was obvious; he wanted to get to know her better; he wanted to take her out on a proper date; he wanted to kiss her… and much much more. But did he want a relationship with her? And not like the short flings he’d had before which were pretty meaningless, but an actual relationship – like boyfriend and girlfriend…?

The last proper relationship he’d had was with Eliza – nearly eight years ago. He didn’t think the long lapse in time was because he didn’t want a relationship with anybody, but more that he’d not felt strongly enough about the girls he had dated since to want it. Was there something different about Charlotte that made him want more? Sidney’s heart started thumping loudly as he started to imagine what a relationship with Charlotte might look like and the more he thought about it the more clear it became that yes, a relationship with Charlotte was exactly what he wanted. Now he just had to work out how to get it…

*********

Tigger trotted up to Charlotte as she was clearing up the lunch dishes and Charlotte picked her up.

“Oh so you’re making an appearance now Sidney has gone are you?” She said to her, realising that Tigger had been hiding whilst Sidney was on Zoom. “At some point you’re going to have to allow a man into this flat Tigger. And Sidney… he’s nice. He’s very nice… and he’s funny, and thoughtful, not to mention drop dead gorgeous… and he’s the first man since… well, for a while that gives me butterflies.” Tigger gave her a look. “I know you’re not impressed Tigger, but it was going to happen sooner or later. I can’t write off men forever!”

Charlotte’s laptop was buzzing – a Skype call was coming through. At the sound, Tigger jumped out of her arms. “You are also going to have to get used to buzzing noises.” She called after her smiling. Charlotte headed over to her laptop to take the call.

“Mum, Dad.” She said smiling at them.

“Lottie! You look happy.” Her Mum said.

“Do I?”

“Yes.”

“Oh, I was just messing around with Tigger.” Charlotte replied, although in truth, it was probably because her lunch date with Sidney had made her a bit giddy. “How are you both?”

“Yes, we’re all fine here. You?”

“Yes, very well. I went for a good run with my neighbour this morning.”

“Is this the Sidney chap you were talking to us about the other day?”

“Yes.” Charlotte said, trying to seem indifferent.

“You two are keeping the social distancing rules aren’t you?” Her Mum asked.

“Yes Mum, please don’t fuss. It’s nice to have company when you are stuck in your flat all day.”

“Well there is a solution to that.” Her Dad said.

Charlotte sighed. “I’m not coming home Dad.”

“Lottie…” He Dad tried to interrupt.

“I’m fine here. The only thing not working out is the washing machine, and Sidney is letting me use his until a plumber is willing to come.”

“Have you managed to find all you need in the shops?” Her Mum asked.

“Yes – it’s all fine. I’m fine.”

“We worry about you sweetheart.”

“I wish you wouldn’t.”

“It’s our job to worry, especially after what happened to you. And you’re the only child of ours who isn’t here with us during this health crisis. We miss you.” Charlotte’s Mum said.

“I miss you too. Once the restrictions are lifted, I’ll come and visit for the weekend – I promise. But please try not to worry. I’m here, I’m well and I’m safe. Now are the rest of the clan going to say hi?”

“Yes we’ll just get them. Stay safe Lottie.” Her Mum said.

“Yes Mum.” She replied as her Mum went off to get Charlotte’s brothers and sisters.

******

It was almost an hour after their lunch date when Sidney got the courage to text Charlotte.

_Sidney: Fancy virtual drinks and games tonight? 7.30pm?_

_Charlotte: Two dates in one day? Not sure I can cope!_ _😉_

_Sidney: Who said it was a date?_

_Charlotte: I’ve just remembered I have a prior engagement with my TV…_

_Sidney: OK, it is a date._

_Charlotte:_ _😊_

_Sidney: So is that a yes?_

_Charlotte: [thumbs up emoji]_

Sidney set up the Zoom meeting with Charlotte and waited for her to join the call as he went to grab a beer from the fridge which he’d stocked up from his food shop yesterday. He’d popped round to Charlotte’s earlier with the unopened bottle of red wine from the cupboard he’d mentioned to her before along with a chilled bottle of white as he wasn’t sure what she preferred. As he was coming back to the kitchen table, Charlotte came into view.

“So you went with the red then?” Sidney said smiling as he noticed the drink in her hand.

“Yes thank you very much.”

“How was your afternoon?”

“Great! I had a nap.”

“You had a nap?” Sidney asked, amused.

“Yes, you wore me out after that run!” Charlotte stated. Sidney laughed. “What did you get up to?” She asked.

“Not a lot really. Played a few games on the PS4 which was a novelty.”

“Sports games?”

“Of course!”

“So what did you have in mind for tonight?” Charlotte asked.

It was an innocent question, but the thoughts that came to Sidney’s mind were far from innocent. He cleared his throat to bring him back to the present.

“I guess it depends on what sort of games you like… and whether you want to make them a bit more interesting.”

Charlotte smiled at him. “Interesting how?” Sidney tapped his beer bottle. “Drinking games?” She said. “I thought you didn’t drink to excess?”

“It’s only beer.”

“Yes, but I’m on wine which is much stronger. That doesn’t seem fair.”

“We can set the rules for each game to make sure you’re not at a disadvantage.” Sidney suggested.

“I suppose that would be OK. But can we at least have a warm up first to get us into the swing of things before we add the alcohol element? Maybe a couple of Houseparty games?”

“Sure – let me get my phone. What’s your username?” Charlotte told him. “Right – I’ll mute Zoom and we’ll start Houseparty.”

“What do you want to play first?” Sidney asked once they’d logged into Houseparty.

“Quick Draw?” Charlotte suggested

“OK. You can draw first.”

“Ready?”

“Yup.”

**DONKEY** was the first word. Charlotte started to draw.

“Erm… Dog?” Sidney guessed.

“No.” Charlotte said.

“Deer?” Charlotte shook her head. “Llama? Horse?” Charlotte’s eyes widened to give him a clue. “Donkey?”

“Yes.”

“You shouldn’t give me clues, that’s cheating!”

“Oh so you’re a serious game player?” Charlotte observed.

“I’m an honest game player. Playing by the rules is important in my line of work.”

“Even in lockdown?” Charlotte smirked.

“Well… in lockdown the rules can be relaxed… slightly. Anyway – you’re running out of time.”

“Sorry.”

**ZIP** Charlotte started drawing.

"Ovaries? Womb? Lady parts?" Sidney guessed.

"Lady parts?" Said Charlotte grinning.

"I was too embarrassed to say vagina."

"And yet now you've said it! You are way off with the female sex organs."

She kept drawing.

"Oh... Zip." Sidney burst out laughing.

"Correct. What's so funny?"

"Because it totally looked like a vagina!"

"This is meant to be a family friendly game! Surely my drawing isn't that bad? Maybe you've just got a one-track mind?" Charlotte insinuated.

"Hang on a minute, I say what I see!" Sidney said in his defence.

"Exactly my point! To anyone else it would have been..."

"A vagina, objectively so."

"OK, I think you've said that word enough as now I'm starting to get embarrassed." She said smiling. “When did you start on the beers exactly?”

“This is my first one!”

“I’m not sure I believe you.” The timer stopped. "Your turn to draw."

“Fine.”

**SEATBELT**

“Shit!” Sidney said. Charlotte smirked. Sidney proceeded to draw.

“Er… Person, holding something, looks like a sail. Oh – windsurfing?” Charlotte said.

“Not even close.”

“Um… No idea what that is. Video tape?”

“Video tape? Are we living in the 90s?”

“Oh, is it a car?”

“Clearly!”

“That does not look like a car!”

“Whatever.”

“Driver? Passenger?” The timer ran out and revealed the answer. “Seatbelt?” Charlotte said giggling as she realised what Sidney was supposed to be drawing.

“I never professed to be good at drawing.”

“I don’t think either of us are good at drawing,” Charlotte admitted. “Heads Up next – charades round?”

“Sure, why not. I’ll guess first.”

“OK”.

**READING** Charlotte started to act it out.

“Book? Reading?”

“Yes.”

**KISS** Charlotte blew Sidney a kiss.

“Kiss.” He said his in his deep tones as he gazed at Charlotte’s lips. Charlotte nodded blushing slightly.

**ICE CREAM** Charlotte pretended to scope ice cream into a cone and then lick the top.

"Ice cream." Sidney said and wondering how Charlotte was able to make a virtual game seductive.

"Yes!"

**LOVE**

“Oh God. OK.” Charlotte said, cringing. She proceeded to hold her hands next to her heart and flutter her eyelids.

“Crush? Flirt?” Charlotte shook her head. She tapped her chest with her hands and then put her hand to her head. “Swoon? Faint? Heart attack?” The timer ran out and revealed the answer to Sidney laughed. “Oh love! Is that really how you act when you’re in love, fainting?”

“Of course not - I was trying to convey an emotion. I’d like to see you do better!” Charlotte replied, although in reality, she didn’t know how she would act as she had never been in love before.

“I will try.” Sidney said.

“Go on then – your turn.”

**RUNNING** Sidney acted it out.

“Running.”

“Yes.”

**CAMERA** Sidney pretended to hold a camera and take Charlotte’s photo.

“Photo? Picture? Camera?”

“Yup.”

**DATE** Sidney smiled.

“OK – this is hard. Erm…” Sidney pointed to himself and then Charlotte.

“You, me.” Charlotte said. Sidney nodded and then pretended to eat.

“Eating? Dinner? Lunch?” He nodded again indicating she was getting there.

He pointed at Charlotte and himself again and then linked his hands.

“You, me, holding hands?” Charlotte could feel her butterflies returning. “Eating, holding hands… breaking the rules?” _Of course she would think that_ Sidney thought. Sidney shook his head and the timer ran out.

“Oh, date.” Charlotte said blushing. “I’m not very good at this.” She said, not meaning the game really, but dating in general.

“Are we done with warming up? Ready to up the stakes?” Sidney asked as he flipped back to his tablet and unmuted the Zoom chat.

“Hang on – who won?” Charlotte asked. 

“Does it matter?” Sidney said.

“That means it was me then.”

Sidney sighed. “Yes it was you.”

“Are we keeping a tally?” Charlotte asked.

“If you want – but that one doesn’t count as it was a warm up.”

“OK, I’m sensing someone is a sore loser.”

“You should expect me to be competitive given my line of work.”

“That is true I should. What’s next then?”

“Well as this is a date, we should do a get to know you game.” Sidney said. Charlotte gave him a nervous look. “You can retain your right of veto though.” He added.

“OK. You’re going to suggest “Never have I ever” aren’t you?”

“Maybe…”

“Fine, let me top up my glass.” Charlotte said.

Sidney laughed. “What you don’t think you’re going to fare so well on this one?”

“Yes that is my anticipation. Perhaps I’m more of a bad ass than I appear? I’ll go first shall I?” Charlotte suggested.

“Very well.”

“Never have I ever had a parking fine.” She said.

Sidney took a swig from his beer. “OK, we’re going for the gentle start are we?” Charlotte nodded. “Erm… Never have I ever cheated on a test.”

Neither of them drunk. “Huh – interesting.” Charlotte said. “I had a feeling you were a good two shoes.”

“You didn’t drink either.” Sidney observed.

“You were Head Boy at school weren’t you?”

“What makes you think that?”

“The good looking ones always get elected as Head Boy.”

“I went to a boys grammar school!”

“The rule still applies.”

“… and it didn’t escape me that you think I’m good looking by the way.” Sidney teased.

“I say what I see.” Charlotte smirked which made Sidney blush slightly. “OK, my turn.” Charlotte continued. “Never have I ever skinny dipped.” Sidney drank. “Really? When?”

“I swim in the sea in Sanditon all the time in the summer.”

“What… naked?”

“Yup.” He replied. Charlottes heart started thumping at the thought. “You should try it sometime.” He added cheekily.

“Doesn’t anyone see you?”

“I go to a secluded spot at night. I haven’t bumped into anyone yet. Right – next one. Never have I ever sung in public.”

Charlotte drank. “Really? Not even karaoke? Or at a church wedding?”

“Well, yes at weddings…”

“In which case, you should drink.”

“Fine.” Sidney took a swig of beer.

“OK… Never have I ever broken a bone.” Charlotte said. Sidney drank. “What did you break?”

“Just fingers when playing cricket. But I’ve also broken both arms.”

“What, at the same time?”

“No, not at the same time, thankfully. OK, next one… Never have I ever watched Harry Potter.”

Charlotte drank. “Oh my God! Have you not read the books either?”

“No.”

“OK, I don’t think this is working out, perhaps we should say our goodbyes now?” She teased.

“Oh, but things were just about to get interesting!” Sidney replied playfully.

“You think so? I think this game’s been quite tame so far.” Charlotte said.

“I’m taking my cues from you!”

“Let’s make it more interesting then…” Charlotte said. “Never have I ever had sex in a public place.”

They both drank. Sidney’s mind was now going crazy. He couldn’t not ask more. “Where?” He asked.

“In a park on the way home from clubbing one night when I was at Uni. You?”

“On the beach.”

“Hmm… Sand and sex, doesn’t sound very appealing.”

“Yeah, it wasn’t the best sexual encounter. I won’t be repeating the experience… OK, never have I ever had a one night stand.”

They both drank again.

“How many times?” Sidney asked, curious.

“Just the once. Sex in the park guy. You?” Charlotte asked.

“Only a handful of times all of which happened during my period of self-destruction.”

“You had sex with the strippers?” Charlotte asked her eyes wide.

“No, that would be unprofessional of them. These were other girls…”

“Right.” She was looking at him curiously.

“Did you have another question?” Sidney asked gently.

“No…” Charlotte replied, although several came to mind, she didn’t have the courage to ask them. “My turn… Never have I ever… been in love.”

Sidney drank. “You’ve never been in love?”

“No.” This information seemed to warm Sidney. “Who were you in love with?” Charlotte asked.

“Eliza.”

“Eliza?” Charlotte asked.

“The girl who left me for Campion.”

“Of course, sorry.” Charlotte said, embarrassed.

“It’s fine. I don’t mind talking about it. It was a long time ago now.”

“And have you… have you been in love since?”

“No.” Sidney replied, although his response didn’t sound very convincing. He gave Charlotte an intense look which gave her butterflies again. “My turn?” He asked.

“Yes.”

“Never have I ever… fancied my next door neighbour.” Sidney drank. Charlotte stared at him for a what seemed like an eternity. Sidney was looking at her with an expectant expression. His eyes had gone dark again and she was sure he was trying to read her mind. Could he see the thoughts spinning round in her head right now? Was she ready to admit to him that she was attracted to him? Charlotte had acknowledged she wanted to go on a date with Sidney before – although she’d only done so in a note. It somehow felt more… real admitting it to him face to face (albeit via Zoom). Sidney was just about to give up hope when Charlotte finally took a sip of wine. His heart started to race. How was it possible that the tension between them could be felt over Zoom?

“Can I come over?” He asked. Charlotte’s eyes, if possible, got even wider.

“No. No you can’t!” She said.

“Why not?”

“Because… because I don’t trust myself around you.” She admitted.

If possible, Sidney’s heart beat even faster. Did she feel the heat between them too? “And that’s a bad thing because…?”

“Because we are in the middle of a pandemic and there are rules.”

“F*** the rules!”

“Sidney!”

“I like you.” He said earnestly. “I really like you.”

She looked at him again with her big doe eyes and gave him a shy smile. “Sidney… I’m going to exercise my right of veto because I don’t think this is a conversation we should be having over Zoom.”

“Then let me come over and we’ll continue it at yours.” Sidney pleaded.

Charlotte hesitated slightly, but shook her head. Sidney sighed impatiently. “I don’t think that’s a good idea.” She said, torn because her heart said one thing and her head another. “And I think we should call a halt on the games for now. Can we… can we just talk?”

“You want to talk? But not about the fact I've just confessed to liking you." Sidney said, confused.

"No, not about that."

"If that’s what you want.” Sidney replied, feeling defeated.

“It’s not about what I want, it’s about what’s sensible and the rules won’t be in place forever. How about you grab another beer and then perhaps you could tell me about… your family?”

“My family?”

“Yes… And I’m going to settle on the sofa with my blanket and Tigger… if I can persuade her.”

“Very well.”

Sidney collected a beer from the fridge and then brought his tablet over to his favourite arm chair. He settled down and began to talk to Charlotte about his family, his upbringing, Sanditon and all manner of other things. And they conversed, shared, laughed and joked until the early hours of the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So for some reason this took a long time to write... It went through several versions - hopefully I chose the right one. If not - I'm sure you'll let me know!!! Next Chapter is nearly done too, so you won't have to wait too long for an update this time.


	11. A bump to the head

Charlotte was woken up rudely early by Tigger at 7am demanding her breakfast. She’d only had a few hours’ sleep as her Zoom date with Sidney had ended at 2am. Once they had got over the slight awkwardness of Sidney’s confession, the conversation had seemed to flow naturally, so much so that neither of them had noticed the time slip away from them and even when they eventually noticed, neither wanted to hang up on the other. It was the conversation they had needed, their previous encounters having been pretty brief. It gave them the opportunity to really get to know each other. It was only when Charlotte had started dozing off that Sidney had insisted they go to bed, which she did very reluctantly. Charlotte had no regrets about not allowing Sidney to come over for she was sure if he had, they wouldn’t have ended up doing much talking and actually, to spend all that time talking to him was pretty wonderful evening. More than that, it was important that she didn’t dive into anything to rashly, because in all honesty, she wasn’t completely sure if she was ready for the next step. Charlotte gave Tigger her breakfast and then went straight back to bed.

Even though it was late when Sidney finally went to bed, it took him a while to get to sleep. His evening with Charlotte was not at all what he was expecting, but in a good way. His disappointment at her refusal to let him come over quickly dissipated as soon as they started talking. He couldn’t remember the last time he had shared so much about himself to anyone – not even his own family. Of course, Charlotte had talked about herself too, although he was careful not to bring Portsmouth into the conversation. The reason he couldn’t sleep was due to excitement. Every look, every smile, every laugh Charlotte had given him had lifted his soul. Their lengthy conversation had made him realise that he wasn’t just physically attracted to her, but that he also was attracted to her personality – her sense of humour, her wit, her intellect, her insight and her overall bubbly nature. And he was excited because this felt like the start of something… the start of something special.

Charlotte re-emerged from the bedroom near to lunchtime. She felt groggy from the late night and the bottle of wine she had consumed. Today definitely warranted a pyjama day, although she really did want to clean those kitchen cupboards… they’d have to wait until she was more with it! Charlotte sat in front of the TV eating breakfast and then thought she ought to check her phone. She had a few messages, but the one from Sidney caught her eye first. It was sent nearly an hour ago.

 _Sidney: Thanks for a great night. Hope you’re not too hungover!_ _😊_

Charlotte broke into a big smile and wrote a reply.

_Charlotte: Sorry, just woke up. Not used to the late night! Pyjama day calling._

_Sidney: You don’t fancy a run then?_

_Charlotte: Definitely not._

_Sidney:_ _☹_

_Charlotte: I’ll wave at you from the window._

_Sidney: Can I see you today?_

_Charlotte: Maybe._

_Sidney: ??_

_Charlotte: Ask me later when I’m more with it!_

_Sidney: OK._

_Charlotte: Happy running!_

Ten minutes later, Charlotte heard Sidney leave his flat. She made her way to the window, opened it and waited for him to emerge from the apartment block. Once he had exited the building, he looked up to Charlotte who waved and gave him a big smile, which he returned. She watched him run towards the park and out of sight, her heart thumping loudly inside her chest… and it gave her an idea.

Sidney returned from his run an hour later. He hopped in the shower, got dressed and then went to check his phone to see if Charlotte had text him, when there was a knock on the door. His stomach flipped as he was sure this would be Charlotte… But when he opened to door, Charlotte wasn’t there. Instead, there was a note… and a chocolate souffle on a plate outside his door.

He smiled as he took it inside and read the note which said:

_I know it is a bit of an odd time for eating chocolate souffle… but I thought you may like to sample this. Eat it while its hot!_

He sat down to eat the souffle and sent Charlotte a text while he ate.

_Sidney: You’ve been busy! I thought you were having a pyjama day?_

_Charlotte: You can still cook a souffle in pyjamas._

_Sidney:_ _😊_

_Sidney: It’s incredible by the way. Thank you._

_Charlotte: You’re welcome._

_Sidney: Have you thought anymore about seeing me today?_

_Charlotte: Is tonight OK? 8pm?_

_Sidney: Sure. Want to meet on the roof?_

_Charlotte: OK – but I may avoid the alcohol this time._

_Sidney: Sounds sensible, I’ll do the same. See you later._

_Charlotte: [thumbs up emoji]._

Sidney tried to keep himself occupied for the rest of the day before his date on the roof with Charlotte, but he was too impatient. He kept trying to sit down and watch something on the TV or play a PS4 game, but he was too impatient. The hours seemed to drag on and on, but eventually he made it to dinnertime.

As he was in his kitchen washing up after dinner, he suddenly heard a loud crash and a cry coming from next door. Sidney's heart skipped a beat. He hurried out of his flat and knocked loudly on Charlotte’s door.

"Charlotte? Are you alright?" He yelled at the door. He heard a noise, but couldn't quite decipher her response. It sounded like a moan. "I'm coming in OK?" Sidney tried the door which was thankfully unlocked and went inside. “Charlotte?” He called out anxiously.

"I’m in the kitchen." Spoke a voice obvious pain.

Sidney made his way round to the kitchen and saw Charlotte sprawled on the floor trying to sit up. A small step ladder was lying on its side next to her.

“Charlotte! What the f***? Are you hurt?”

“Yes, but you shouldn’t come any closer! I’m OK.” She replied stoically.

“You don’t look OK.” He said. She was struggling to get up and he could tell she was wincing from the pain. He made a move to get closer.

“No – stay where you are!” She said stubbornly, sensing him coming towards her. “I just need a minute.” She tried to sit up but then dropped down again.

“Oh f*** this! I’m coming over.” Sidney said.

“Sidney!”

“What are they going to do? Arrest me for helping out an injured person?” He said as he came up to her. “What have you hurt?” He said, needing to assess her injuries before helping her up.

“I hit my head.”

“Where?”

“Here.” She said raising her hand to the right side of her head.

“There’s no blood.” He said, looking closely, but not touching her.

“Bloody hurts though. I think I hit it on the kitchen top.”

“Anything else?” He asked.

“My wrist – I landed on it awkwardly.” She explained.

“Is that it?”

“I think so.”

“OK, I’m going to help you sit up.”

“No, you mustn’t touch me!” She exclaimed.

“I’ll take my chances. Come on.” He said, repeating her words from the other day and gently holding her arms to help her into a sitting position.

“Oh God, the earth is spinning!” Charlotte said as Sidney propped her up. He could see her eyes trying to focus.

“You must have hit your head pretty hard. What happened?”

“I was trying to clean the cupboards.”

“I can see that.”

“Then the stupid cat got spooked by my phone and then that spooked me and I fell.”

“Can I look at your wrist?” He asked rather nervously, for this would be their first skin to skin contact.

“Sure.” Charlotte held out her hand to him which was currently covered by a rubber glove. He carefully peeled off the glove and then took her hand in his like it was a precious jewel. Sidney took his time to feel along the bones and ligaments with his fingertips, trying to suss out the extent of the injury. Her skin was so soft and warm and he couldn’t help but relish the feeling despite the current predicament. Charlotte winced a couple of times.

“Sorry.” He said. “It doesn’t seem to be broken, but you may have sprained it.”

“That’s a relief! You’ve done this before.” She commented.

“I work with professional athletes. There isn’t an injury I haven’t seen.” He said, reluctantly letting her hand go. Now was not the time to indulge in the fact they were able to have contact. “Has the world stopped spinning?” He asked.

“I think so.” Charlotte said unconvincingly.

“OK, let’s get you sat on the sofa.” He helped her on to her feet.

“Woah.” She said as she stood up and Sidney had to grip her tighter because she was so wobbly.

“Not good?”

“No.”

“Just lean on me, I’ll get you there.” Sidney said.

“OK.” Charlotte tentatively put one foot in front of the other and leant on Sidney as he guided her to the sofa and carefully sat her down.

“I’m going to get some ice for your head.” Sidney went into Charlotte’s kitchen, took out some ice cubes from the freezer and wrapped them in a tea towel. He went up to her and gently held it to the side of her head. She winced again.

“Did you black out at all?” He asked, his face now a mere inches from hers.

“No.”

“Good.”

“I don’t have to go to A&E do I?” She asked.

“I don’t think so, but you seem like you have a concussion.” Sidney observed.

“Shit!”

“So I’m not going to be able to leave you alone for a few hours.” He said smiling slightly despite the situation as this time yesterday, she had been adamant he wasn’t allowed in her flat.

“You don’t have to look so happy about it! My head is killing me!”

“Sorry.” He said again, but continued to smile. “Do you have any paracetamol?”

“Yes – in the bathroom cupboard.”

“Hold this here, I’ll go get you some.” He said referring to the ice. She brought her hand up and their fingers grazed each other. He kept hold of the makeshift compress for a moment longer than necessary, reasoning with himself that it was to make sure she had hold of it securely, but actually craving more contact with her. Once she had it in place he made his way over to the bathroom.

“Make sure you wash your hands… you know… because of the contact.” She called after him.

He turned round. “Are you serious? Why are you worrying about that right now?”

“Just do it Sidney!” She said, not wanting to argue as her head was pounding.

“Fine.” He said, noticing her discomfort.

Sidney went to the bathroom, first washing his hands as instructed by Charlotte before searching for the pills. He opened the cupboard which was full of various toiletries which he unashamedly inspected. She was obviously a fan of rose scented bubble bath and bath bombs which he made a mental note of and there was also a stash of tea lights, so she clearly enjoyed a long bath.

Further into the cupboard his eyes fell on an unopened box of condoms. Curious he looked at the expiry date which was 2022. An explosion of questions were now going through his mind. What were her intentions in buying them? Had she bought them for her move here? As they were unopened did that mean no-one had stayed over? He’d certainly never heard anyone visit. He could feel his heart rate accelerating. He quickly put the condoms back and tried to remember why he was really in here.

Sidney found the medicines next and he couldn’t help but notice a packet of pills with a prescription label on it next to the paracetamol. He knew he shouldn’t look, but he couldn’t help himself. He took out the packet. It was beta blockers, prescribed for anxiety and fairly recently too. He suddenly felt guilty for looking, but more than that he was struck with an overwhelming concern for Charlotte’s wellbeing as his mind went back to what she had said on the run yesterday in respect of her safety. It frustrated him that she still hadn’t confided in him about what happened, but he at least hoped he had proved to her this weekend that he was trustworthy. He put the pills back where he found them and made to return to the living room via the kitchen for a glass of water.

Charlotte was sat with her eyes closed on the sofa, still holding the ice to her head. Her eyes opened when she heard Sidney approach.

“Let’s take a look.” Sidney said coming to kneel beside Charlotte, setting the pills and water on the coffee table and taking the ice from her to look at her head. He brushed his fingers over her hair at the site of the injury which made Charlotte take a sharp intake of breath and not just because of the pain.

“You’re going to have an impressive bump.” He said, continuing to stroke her head.

“You shouldn’t touch me.” She whispered, gazing at him as he lightly touched and inspected her head. Sidney’s eyes flicked back towards hers and he gave her a shy smile… She was right about the no-touching, but he couldn’t help it. He knew it was terrible to think it given that she was injured, but he was fully intending to make the most of the opportunity to be able to be close to her. Charlotte couldn’t hold his gaze for long as her head was throbbing. She closed her eyes and grimaced.

“Here take these.” He said, removing his hand from her head and handing over the pills and the glass of water. She popped them out of the pockets and quickly swallowed them down.

“God I’m an idiot.” She said, her eyes only half open because of the pain. He handed her back the ice to put back on her head.

“It was an accident.”

“I know. But now we’ve broken the rules.” She said remorsefully.

“I’m not worried and you shouldn’t be either.” He said softly. “Just try and rest – can you get your legs up onto the sofa?” He asked, the thought of touching her legs setting his heart racing again.

“Yes, I think so. But could you grab the blanket from that chair?”

“Sure.”

“Have you seen Tigger?” Charlotte asked as he crossed the room to grab the blanket as she tried to get comfy on the sofa.

“No. Ah. She’s going to hate me being here isn’t she?” Sidney hoped that didn’t mean he couldn’t stay.

“Yes. And it’s her dinner time soon. She’s probably hiding in the bedroom.”

“Do you want me to check?” He said, as he brought the blanket to her.

“Yes please.”

Sidney went into Charlotte’s bedroom. There was something intimate about being in this room, and again, he found that he couldn’t help but look around and take in the features and various objects in the room. His eyes first fell to the book on her bedside table. Sidney went to pick it up. It was Sense and Sensibility by Jane Austen, and by the looks of it, it was a well-loved copy. He’d never read it himself, but was aware of the story. He wondered why this particular book was a favourite of hers.

Next he looked at the photographs on Charlotte’s dresser. There was a photo of Charlotte with a group of people which could only be her family. He tried to match the faces with the names Charlotte had told him yesterday. Charlotte was on the end with her arm around one of her sisters – which he guessed must be Alison as there was a small age gap between them. There was another photo of the two of them somewhere hot – probably on their travels. And on the wall above Charlotte’s bedroom door there was a sign which said _“Day by day, what you choose, what you think and what you do is who you become.” -_ Heraclitus. The quote was familiar to him, but he couldn’t remember why. As he was trying to recall where he’d heard it before, a rustling noise came from somewhere in the room. He looked around him.

“Tigger?” Sidney said quietly, trying to not scare the poor thing. It wasn’t that he didn’t like cats, although if he was honest he’d much prefer a dog, but he couldn’t seem to get on with this particular one. As Tigger had been the cause of Charlotte’s accident it appeared they now shared a mutual dislike for each other. He got down on his hands and knees to look under the bed and spotted her.

“Tigger. Come on.” The cat shrunk further away from him. Sidney sighed in defeat. There was no way she would come out for him. The only thing he could do is report her whereabouts to Charlotte.

“She’s hiding under the bed.” Sidney said as he came out of her bedroom.

“Great! She’s going to be under there for a while.” Charlotte said exasperatedly.

“Try not to worry about her. She’s here and she’s safe. You, on the other hand, need to rest.”

“OK.”

“I’m just going to pop to my flat to get you a bandage for that wrist. Keep that ice on your head and don’t move off the sofa without me OK?”

“Yes doctor.” She said, smiling at him in spite of the pain.

Sidney went over to his flat to get the bandage, along with his phone, tablet and a couple of other bits and pieces to keep him occupied for the next few hours. Even though Charlotte was injured, he couldn’t help but be happy about the fact he would have to be near her for an extended period. The rule breaking didn’t bother him at all – it was inevitable that they would break the rules sooner or later. Sidney hoped that Charlotte wasn’t worried about it either, but she seemed somewhat conflicted about it, which meant he had to respect the boundaries she wanted to put in place.

Sidney made his way back into Charlotte’s flat. “How are you doing?” He said walking over to her.

“I think the drugs are starting to kick in now.” She said.

“That’s good. Let me put this on your wrist. It will help reduce the swelling.”

“Wait! Let me use the hand sanitiser first.” She said. Sidney sighed in frustration at all the precautions they had to take. Charlotte noticed his expression. “I don’t want you to get ill.” She added.

“I know, but if I’m going to catch anything off you, I’ve probably already got it.” He replied, going over to her kitchen to pick up the hand gel.

“I thought we were being sensible?” Charlotte said concerned. “Up until now, we’ve been keeping to the two metre rule.”

“Yes, but we’ve also been spending quite a bit of time together and we’ve gone into each other’s apartments, touched each other’s things.” He said coming back to her and passing her the hand gel.

“Right. Do you… do you think we should stop seeing so much of each other?” She asked nervously as she applied the hand gel.

“No.” He replied quickly.

“Sidney…”

“Charlotte…” He said smiling at her gently. “Let’s not talk about this now. Hold out your hand and I’ll put this support on.”

Charlotte held out her hand to him. Sidney knelt down next to her and tenderly put on the bandage, but found he could not release her hand when he had finished. He looked up at her. The close proximity to her was pretty unbearable. The urge to kiss her returned and Sidney’s lips starting tingling at the prospect. His gaze flicked to her lips and he instinctively leaned in closer to her… until he noticed that Charlotte’s breathing was shallow, indicating her heart rate was increasing – which was not good after a bump to the head. He clenched his jaw, unwillingly let go of Charlotte’s hand and backed away from her.

“You look tired. Perhaps you should try and sleep?” He suggested.

She appeared confused about his sudden withdrawal. “Is that sensible if I’ve got a concussion?”

“Yes, best thing for it.”

“If you’re sure?”

“I am.”

Charlotte put down the ice. “What will you do?”

“I’ll just sit the other side of the room.”

“I’m sure I’ll be fine if you… if you want to go back to your flat.” Sidney gave an exasperated look at her suggestion. “OK, fine. But please can you feed Tigger while I sleep? Just one packet of wet food… in the… in the cupboard.” She said with a yawn.

“Of course. Now sleep.”

“OK.” She said, still giving him a conflicted look, but eventually the need to sleep overtook her and she closed her eyes.

Sidney watched Charlotte attentively as she fell asleep within minutes, his heart still racing at the thought that he had come so close to kissing her. If she hadn’t been concussed, would he have done it? And more than that - would she have let him?


	12. Torn

Charlotte slept for the rest of the evening while Sidney kept a close (albeit two metres apart) vigil. Though there was little point in keeping the rules now they’d had contact, he’d told Charlotte he would keep his distance, so that’s what he did. Sidney put the food out for Tigger as instructed. She didn’t come out of the bedroom for a good couple of hours, but finally succumbed to hunger and nervously snuck out of the bedroom. When Tigger’s eyes clocked Sidney she suddenly froze in fright. He stayed still, trying not to upset her and silently communicate to her that he meant no harm. Eventually, Tigger determined he wasn’t a threat and made her way to the kitchen to eat her dinner. When she had finished her meal she meandered into the lounge and stared him out.

“You know, we should at least try to be friends… for Charlotte’s sake.” He said quietly to her. Tigger stared at him for a bit longer and then wandered back into the bedroom.

Sidney sighed, got up and went to the kitchen to fetch a glass of water as he felt he couldn’t really help himself to anything else without Charlotte’s permission. He had spent some time in the last two hours scanning her apartment from where he had sat, taking in the little details and personal touches which made the flat her home. He’d noticed a bookcase in the corner of the room and now made his way over to it to inspect her book collection. The Harry Potter books took pride of place at the top, followed by the entire Jane Austen collection (there was a gap where Sense and Sensibility would normally be placed), and a variety of modern romance novels. On the bottom shelf were some University text books which, from their titles, indicated she had studied Sociology and Philosophy. Perhaps that would explain the Heraclitus quotation in her bedroom.

Sidney picked up the first Harry Potter book and examined it… He didn’t think it would be his sort of thing, but if Charlotte enjoyed them, perhaps he would give it a go seeing as he had nothing better to do. He took it back to his chair, had a quick glance at Charlotte, who was still sleeping peacefully, opened the first page and began to read.

_Chapter One - The Boy Who Lived_

**********

_She was running, but he was close behind. Why wouldn’t her legs move any faster? He was going to catch her. They were in a crowded street, she was dodging the people all coming towards her, getting in her way._

_“Help me!” She pleaded with them, but all the people around her just ignored her. It was like they couldn’t see her at all. Was she invisible to them? Still she kept running until the crowds started thinning. She could sense him behind her. He was getting closer, she didn’t know if she could keep up the pace for much longer. She saw the entrance to the park and went inside. Perhaps she could find a place to hide if she could increase the distance between them?_

_There were more people in the park. “Please – help me! He’s going to get me!” She shouted at them, but they could not hear her. Her legs were starting to slow down. “No!” She said. She looked behind her and he grabbed her arm, the look in his eyes burning into the back of her mind. “No, please! No.”_

Charlotte woke up and sat up with a start, which she instantly regretted as her head throbbed. She was trembling all over and it took her a while to remember that she wasn’t in her bed, but lying on the sofa… which also meant that Sidney was probably here too. She looked across the room and sure enough there was Sidney on the edge of the seat, his eyes full of concern.

“Are you OK?” He asked, not really knowing what to say. Sidney had witnessed Charlotte mumbling some words in her sleep and tossing and turning a couple of minutes before she woke. He thought the best thing to do was not to intervene in case he gave her a bigger fright and wait for the nightmare to pass. He’d heard her say something that chilled him to the bone. _“He’s going to get me!”_ Was she dreaming about the events that happened in Portsmouth?

Charlotte nodded in response to his question, but then winced as it hurt her head.

“You can take some more pills if you need to.” He said.

“OK.” She said, reaching over to the coffee table to get them, but she was still shaking from the after effects of the dream, which meant she couldn’t get them out of the packet.

“Here – I’ll do it.” Sidney said coming over to her and popping the pills out into her hand.

“Thanks.”

“Do you want to talk about it? The dream you just had?” Sidney asked gently as he knelt beside her.

“No.” She said, her voice cracking and before she could stop them the tears started falling and a lump formed in her throat.

Sidney instinctively reached for her hand and took it in his. She did not pull away. “Hey. It’s OK. You’re safe here.” He said, tenderly stroking her hand. Charlotte cried for a minute or so before she was able to collect herself. Once the tears had stopped falling she looked at him and offered a shy, apologetic smile.

“Do you want to know what I’ve been doing to occupy myself here?” Sidney asked smiling softly at her, thinking changing the subject would be a good idea.

She looked at him curiously. “What?”

Sidney let go of Charlotte’s hand, went back to his seat and picked up the book. He brought it back to show her.

“You’re reading Harry Potter?”

“Yes. I’m already on Chapter Nine.”

“See - I told you it was brilliant.”

“You were right. I can’t put it down. Do you want me to read some it to you?”

“You want to read to me?” She said amused by his suggestion.

“Well… It’s more I want to read it, but I thought it would be rude to do so if you’re awake. This way I can read it and not seem like a total douchebag.” He said.

She smiled at him. “OK.”

“Can I sit here?” He said, pointed to a chair which was next to the sofa.

“Yes.” She answered.

Sidney took his seat as Charlotte snuggled back down onto the sofa, watching him as he began to read.

_Chapter Nine – The Midnight Duel_

_Harry had never believed he would meet a boy he hated more than Dudley, but that was before he met Draco Malfoy…_

Charlotte got swept away by Sidney’s deep soft tones. There was something so calming about his voice and the way he told the story. It quickly made her forget the nightmare she had just had and it wasn’t long before she found herself drifting back off to sleep.

Sidney noticed Charlotte had fallen back to sleep after he was a few pages in – which was exactly what the intention had been all along for she needed to sleep off the concussion. He gazed at her for a few minutes, his head processing what had just happened. The nightmares, the beta blockers, her reluctance to talk – they all pointed to an event that had left its mark. More than that, the nightmare had revealed Charlotte was afraid of someone, no not just someone, a man. A man who she didn’t feel safe from at home in Willingden. Again, his mind started to fill with some dark thoughts and he began to feel nauseous. The lack of knowledge was so frustrating. He wanted to protect her, but how could he protect her if he didn’t know what or whom he was protecting her from?

Sidney got up from the chair and went to top up his glass of water. When he went back to the chair he found that Tigger had claimed his spot there.

“Oh it’s like that is it?” He said to her. She gave him a satisfied look. “Well, at least you’re not running away from me anymore. I’ll sit back here then, shall I?” He said pointed to the arm chair across the living room. Tigger looked at him briefly and then put her head down and closed her eyes.

Sidney went back to his original seat, re-opened the Harry Potter book and continued to read.

********

Sidney woke up with a crick in his neck having fallen asleep in the armchair. He glanced at his watch and saw it was 7am in the morning. He’d been awake for most of the night, keeping watch over Charlotte and reading until his eyes got tired and he had drifted off. Charlotte was still asleep on the sofa, but Tigger had moved to sleep on Charlotte’s feet. Despite their antipathy towards each other, it made him smile as she was clearly quite attached to Charlotte, and so was he. Perhaps they had something in common after all? He got up, stretched out his aching muscles and headed for the bathroom.

As he came out of the bathroom, he heard Charlotte’s voice.

“Tigger, you’ll have to wait a minute, I’m a bit wobbly.” She said.

“Morning.” Sidney said as he went into the living room.

“Hi.” She said, seeming startled by his presence. “I thought you may have gone back to your flat?”

“No.” He replied. Charlotte was attempting to get up off the sofa. “Do you think that’s a good idea?” He asked her.

“Well I need to use the bathroom.”

“At least let me help you to your feet.”

Charlotte sighed. “Fine.” Sidney walked over and gently helped her up.

“How’s that?” He asked.

“OK, I think.”

“Do you want to hold onto me as you take a few steps?”

“OK.” She didn’t seem too wobbly. Once they got to the bathroom, she let go. “I’m good from here thanks.”

“Don’t lock the door just in case.” He said. Charlotte gave him a look. “I won’t come in, don’t worry.” She went in and he retreated back to the kitchen to put the kettle on. As the kettle was boiling, Tigger came up to him and meowed.

He turned round to face her. “So you’re talking to me now eh? You want breakfast, don’t you?” Tigger meowed again. “Well you’ll have to wait as I don’t know what Charlotte feeds you.” She kept meowing. “It’s no good meowing at me, it’s not going to get you anywhere. Now can you tell me where Charlotte keeps the mugs?” He said, searching the cupboards. Tigger meowed again. “What about the coffee?” She looked at him curiously. “Well you’re not much use are you?”

“So I see you two have made up.” Charlotte said amused as she came into view and held onto the doorframe for support.

“I’m not sure about that.” Sidney replied. “How’s the head?”

“Sore, but I’ll take some more pills in a minute.”

“Do you want a drink? I’d probably stay off the caffeine if I were you.”

“A chamomile tea would be good.”

“And what does this one want?” He said pointing to Tigger.

“She can have a cup of dry food. It’s in the cupboard under the sink.” Sidney went to fill up Tigger’s bowl and make the hot drinks while Charlotte watched him. He looked pretty dishevelled, but for some reason she found it rather alluring. There was a piece of hair sticking up at the back of his head that she was dying to smooth down.

“Thanks for staying last night.” Charlotte said. It meant a lot that he had stayed to watch over her, but she was still feeling pretty embarrassed about it all, not to mention crying on him after her nightmare.

Sidney stopped what he was doing and turned to look at her. “No problem.” He said smiling softly.

“I feel like a real idiot.” She said.

“These things happen.” Their eyes met for a moment and it felt like Sidney wanted to say more, but he didn’t. Instead he went back to making the drinks.

“How did you get on with the rest of Harry Potter?” Charlotte asked.

“Well I may have to re-read the last chapter as I was nodding off.”

“You read the whole book?” She giving him a knowing smile.

“Yes.”

“So we have a new Harry Potter fan in the making!”

Sidney chuckled. “Maybe. I may have to borrow the others.”

“You’d be very welcome to.”

Sidney finished making the drinks. “I’ll carry your drink to the lounge.” He said.

“Thanks.”

Charlotte led the way taking tentative steps back to the lounge and she eased herself back onto the sofa. Sidney set down her tea on the coffee table and Charlotte took another set of pills.

“You can only take one more lot of those before this evening.” Sidney said.

“Thank you doctor, I am aware.” She said teasingly.

Sidney sat back down in the armchair. “And you’ll need to take it easy for a few days. No working.”

“And what about you?” She asked.

“Me?”

“Yes, you were up all night. Shouldn’t you go home and sleep?”

“I’m not leaving you yet.” He said definitively.

“You’re not?” She asked surprised.

“No. You’ve had a bad knock to the head. Someone needs to be with you for at least the first 24 hours.”

“24 hours? I don’t think that’s necessary.”

Sidney gave her a look. “It’s on the NHS website, so no arguments.”

“Really?”

“Yes, really.”

“Maybe I should check.”

“You don’t believe me?” Sidney said, raising his eyebrows at her.

“Well you were trying to invite yourself over to my flat just the other night. Perhaps you’re just using this as an excuse?” She said playfully.

Sidney smiled. “If I was, I wouldn’t admit it. But would it be wrong to want to spend more time with you, injured or not?”

“I guess not, but what about the social distancing rules?” Charlotte asked.

“I don’t think they apply in this situation.”

“Still, I think it would be sensible if we at least try to implement some of them.”

“Charlotte… I’ve already touched you, breathed on you.” _Nearly kissed you_. Sidney added in his head. Charlotte frowned. He could tell she was still unsure. He sighed. “If you want me to keep two metres away from you, that’s fine.”

“I just don’t know what’s best.” Charlotte said clearly torn. Sidney didn’t want her to feel uncomfortable and the nightmare she’d had last night was also in the back of his mind. If there was going to any hope of being with her, he’d have to go at her pace.

“OK, we’ll stick to the two metre rule… for now.” He conceded.

“OK.” She said. “Don’t you have lots of work to do though?”

Sidney shrugged. “Nothing urgent. The only thing I really need to do is call Georgiana.”

“Oh… Is she OK?”

“Yes, she’s just causing trouble as normal.”

“She causes trouble?” Charlotte asked.

“She’s a teenager who doesn’t like being told what to do – and more than that will not accept no for an answer.”

Charlotte smiled, admiring her even more. “It’s good she is determined – surely that helps her win races?”

“Yes, but it also means she’s a pain in the arse to work with sometimes.”

“Come on - your job wouldn’t be half as fun if your clients didn’t challenge you.”

“Challenge is one word for it!”

“So what’s happened this time?” Charlotte asked.

“She had a strop in a training session. Babbers wants me to talk to her.”

“Babbers?”

“Her coach.”

“Oh. What was the strop about?”

“I think it’s probably because I can’t get Otis over here.”

“Otis – her boyfriend?”

“Yes.”

“Oh – Otis Molyneux the US athlete?” Charlotte said, putting two and two together.

“Yes.”

“Ah. That’s sweet!”

“Sweet?”

“Yes - two young lovers, both athletes. Don’t tell me – the got together at the World Championships?” She asked excitedly.

“They may have done.”

“So romantic.” She said. Sidney was looking at her unimpressed. “Oh come on, surely you have a romantic side to you somewhere?”

“Well I know you do from those trashy romance novels on your bookshelf!”

“A girl needs to escape reality once in a while.” She commented and a look flitted across her face which Sidney couldn’t quite make out. He looked at her curiously.

“What is it?” She asked.

Sidney had so many questions he wanted to ask her, but now was not the time. “Nothing.” He said in response. “As you’re looking perkier, I may just go home quickly and hop in the shower.”

“OK.”

“I won’t be long – but don’t you go attempting your own shower without me here.”

Charlotte smirked. “Are you suggesting you need to be in the shower with me?”

Sidney blushed and chuckled. “Show some mercy, I’ve only had a couple of hours sleep!”

A pang of guilt shot Charlotte. “I’m sorry.”

“You don’t need to apologise. I wanted to be here.” He said. She smiled shyly at him. “I’ll be back in ten.”

Sidney left Charlotte’s flat and went into his own, closing the door behind him. He let out a long breath. As Charlotte wanted to reinforce the two metre rule, he was fully anticipating the next few hours to be agony.

“Damn you COVID-19!” he whispered under his breath.


	13. A radio interview

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So apologies if this is full of typos, but I wanted to get this Chapter up tonight and I'm pretty tired from dealing with emotional little ones all day. It's tough when they don't understand. Oh the joys of lockdown!
> 
> Also wanted to say thank you to everyone for your kind comments. You guys are super!
> 
> Hope everyone is doing OK. xx

Sidney took the opportunity to call Georgiana while Charlotte was in the shower.

“Sidney.” She answered curtly.

“Georgiana.”

“You’re phoning to tell me off aren’t you?” Georgiana said, acting defensive from the outset.

“What makes you think that?”

“You haven’t spoken to Babbers?” She asked.

“Oh I have.”

“Well there you go then!”

“Are you going to tell me why went off in a strop during your training session?” Sidney enquired.

“No.” She said stubbornly.

“Georgiana!”

“It’s none of your business.”

“It is my business if you are not sticking to the training schedule. Is this about Otis?” Georgiana didn’t answer. “Georgiana?”

“What does it matter? You don’t care.” She said, sounding upset.

“How can you say that?”

“You are my agent. You’re only interested in making money from me!” She said accusingly.

“That is not fair Georgiana. I’m here to look after your best interests.”

“Well you’re not doing a very good job!”

Sidney clenched his jaw. This girl was impossible! But he was tired and he didn’t want an argument. “I’m sorry if you think that.”

“You are?” Georgiana said surprised.

“Yes. But I am concerned if you aren’t keeping up with your training. It’s important. Think about everything you’ve been working for. Yes, the Olympics have been postponed, but you cannot use that as an excuse to slacken up. You are one of the top athletes in the world, Georgiana. I don’t want your talent to go to waste.”

“It was one training session!” She argued.

“Yes, and just the one won’t make a difference, but this mustn’t become a habit.” Georgiana was silent. Sidney continued. “The girl I met four years ago wanted to be the fastest woman in the world! Do you still want that?”

“Yes. But I want Otis here too.”

“I know, and I’m sorry that it is not something I can sort out for you right now.”

Sidney was momentarily distracted by the opening of the bathroom door. Charlotte came out the room in nothing more but a towel. He froze and his heart started racing as he took her all in. Her hair was up so he could see the curve of her neck and her collarbones which were sparkling from the droplets of water. She was clutching the towel tightly around herself, but it only came to just above the knee so he was also able to see her shapely legs. It was the briefest of moments, but enough to make Sidney’s mind whirl. Her eyes came to meet his and she blushed. He quickly looked away and headed into the kitchen to continue his conversation with Georgiana.

He cleared his throat. “Just please, apologise to Babbers and stick to the programme OK?”

“OK.”

“Right, I better go.”

“Don’t you want to talk about the Radio One interview?” Georgiana asked.

“Shit! Sorry. I’ve not had much sleep.”

“Something been keeping you awake?”

“Yes, but nothing you need to be concerned about. OK… your Radio One interview… There’s something I wanted to run by you…” Sidney said as they began to discuss the details.

************

Charlotte shut the bedroom door behind her and closed her eyes in embarrassment. She really thought she may be able to get away with sneaking out the bathroom without being seen. Whilst she had appreciated Sidney’s assistance last night, this morning she was just feeling awkward. He was making her nervous and now he had seen her in just a towel! Charlotte didn’t think the nerves were good for her concussion. Perhaps she ought to verify Sidney’s claim that he needed to stay with her for 24 hours because she didn’t know if she could handle him being in her flat for much longer.

It wasn’t that Charlotte wasn’t grateful, it was just that Sidney’s presence was making her head spin which then made it hurt. She was suddenly hit by another wave of fatigue, she needed to go back to bed. She quickly put on a pair of pyjamas, but the exertion of it made it tough and when she had finished, she had to sit on the bed as she was feeling faint. She tried breathing deeply, trying to calm herself, hoping that would stop it.

There was a knock on the door. “Charlotte. Are you alright?”

“Hang on. I’m just a bit dizzy.”

“Are you decent? Can I come in?”

“Yes.” She replied.

Sidney came in and squatted down in front of her. He knew he wasn’t two metres away like he should be, but he didn’t care. Charlotte had her eyes closed. “Charlotte. Can you look at me for a moment?” He said gently.

Charlotte opened her eyes slowly. He was close to her. Too close really, but at this precise moment it didn’t seem to matter. She tried to focus on him as the room spun around her.

“That’s it. Just try to focus on something and the dizziness will pass.”

Charlotte locked her eyes with Sidney’s, feeling like they could ground her and keep her in the right place. As she did so she couldn’t help but notice how beautiful he was and the way he was looking at her made her feel warm inside. After a little while the dizziness passed.

“Sorry.” She said embarrassed (again). “I think I moved too quickly.”

“It’s probably my fault for startling you just then.” He said, blushing slightly. She smiled and blushed too. “Perhaps you should try and sleep?” He suggested, getting up and moving away from her.

Charlotte nodded, eased herself into bed and snuggled down. Tigger, who had been hiding under the bed, came out, jumped up onto the bed and lay down on Charlotte’s feet as it was seemingly her favourite spot.

“Sidney?” She called out just as he was about to leave. He turned round. Charlotte looked so adorable tucked up in bed. He looked at her affectionately. “Do you… do you think you could read to me again?” She asked shyly.

He smiled. “What would you like? Harry Potter?”

“Your choice.” She replied sleepily.

“OK – I’ll go get the next one. Hang on."

Sidney went to the book case and got the second Harry Potter book. He grabbed Charlotte’s beanbag, sat himself in the doorway and began to read:

_Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets. Chapter One - The Worst Birthday._

As expected, Charlotte fell asleep a few pages into the first chapter. He was aching to go up to her, to stroke her cheek and kiss her on the forehead – just something to show he cared about her. But instead he stayed away as she wanted. He left the door open, just in case and made his way back to the lounge. He needed to sleep too, so he lay down on the sofa and was fast asleep within minutes.

*******************

“Fancy another round of quick draw?” Sidney asked Charlotte after they’d had some lunch and were relaxing in her living room.

Charlotte smiled. “I’m not sure if that’s a good idea. I dread to think what your answers will be.”

“Well maybe you should try not to draw the female anatomy this time?”

“I didn’t, it was a zip. And what about your video tape?”

“That was clearly a car.” Sidney replied feigning offence.

“It was not!”

“Was too.”

They giggled. “It was a fun night.” Charlotte said.

“Yeah, it was.” Sidney said, his eyes telling her that it meant more to him than just being fun. Charlotte looked so much better after more sleep and food. Although Sidney couldn’t say he way “happy” about leaving her later today, he did at least feel she would be OK now without him. He also was aching to sleep in his own bed. The arm chair and sofa were far from ideal places to sleep!

Charlotte’s phone was rang. She reached over to pick it up and see who was calling. It was James.

“James. Hi! How are you?” She answered, still giggling slightly from her conversation with Sidney.

Sidney suddenly felt a jolt of jealousy go through his body. Why was James calling her? He tried to arrange his facial features in a way which said he wasn’t bothered, but in truth he was bothered. Very bothered.

“No, now’s not a bad time.” _Yes it is_. Thought Sidney. Charlotte glanced his way once more, and he was sure he had now given himself away because she presently got up and went into the bedroom to take the call. _Damn it!_ He thought. The fact James was calling irked him. He wondered what he could want. Charlotte had told Sidney that she had set matters straight between them. She certainly had been clear that she didn’t have feelings for him, but then maybe she was in denial. Perhaps she did like James more than she thought. Either way, Sidney couldn’t help feeling that he had competition and he didn’t like it at all.

Ten minutes later and Charlotte emerged from the bedroom. She seemed relaxed and… happy.

“So James is calling again is he?” Sidney asked, getting straight to the point.

“Yes, he’s phoned a few times since we had the chat.” Charlotte admitted.

“A few times?”

“Yes. He’s stuck at home with his parents with nothing to do as he’s been furloughed. He just wants some friendly conversation.” Charlotte said. Sidney couldn’t help but thinking that wasn’t all that he wanted.

“Isn’t that a bit… weird after you turned him down?”

“It was at first I guess. But we’re friends. Good friends.”

“Right.” He said, clearly unconvinced didn’t escape Charlotte’s notice.

“What, you don’t think it’s possible to be friends with someone who has kissed you?”

“No, it’s not impossible. But I think anything physical or sexual between two people complicates things.”

Charlotte frowned. “And is this based on your own experience?” She asked.

Sidney shrugged “Maybe.”

“So you’re not friends with anyone you were with… physically?”

“Not really.” He admitted

“Is that because you were a dick to them?”

Sidney laughed. “I like to think not, but I’m not sure what they’d say. Sex complicates things.”

“Yes, but I haven’t had sex with James.”

“But he wants to have sex with you and that makes it complicated.”

“How do you know he wants to have sex with me?”

“Come on, are you really that naïve? Of course he wants to sleep with you if he kissed you!”

Charlotte was still frowning, considering what Sidney was saying to her. Why were relationships with the opposite sex so confusing? Surely it was possible to just be friends? Were men really only after one thing? She certainly thought friendship was possible with James, but maybe she being naïve as Sidney had said.

In all honesty though, her confusion wasn’t actually about her friendship with James. This was about Sidney. Sidney had admitted that he liked her. So did that mean he wanted to have sex with her? And did she want to have sex with him? Her heart started pounding at the thought. Relationships of any kind, and therefore sex, had been off her radar for a long while, not that she hadn’t entertained the possibility of it occurring (the packet of condoms in her bathroom cupboard paying proof to that). But in truth, she didn’t really know what she wanted with Sidney. He was her next door neighbour for Christ’s sake! Would it be possible to be with him… physically or… sexually and still be friends? And what did Sidney really want from her anyway? Was it just about sex? Or did he want something deeper? All these thoughts were making her head hurt…

Sidney’s phone alarm went off. “Oh it’s time.”

Charlotte was grateful for the interruption to her musings “Time for what?” She asked, curiously.

“Georgiana’s radio interview.”

“Oh.”

Sidney put on the Radio One live stream on his tablet.

_“Next up we have a very special guest on the line. It’s the current Women’s 200m World Champion Georgiana Lamb… Georgiana, how are you?” The Radio One host asked._

_“I am well thank you Annie. How are you?”_

_“Good thank you. Now, Georgiana, firstly I want to say what an honour it is to talk to you today. Your World Championship win was so incredible.”_

_“Oh thank you. It was a fun race.”_

_“This was your international win wasn’t it?”_

_“In women’s races, yes, so it is extra special.”_

_“And what an exciting race, because you didn’t get the best of starts did you?”_

_“No, I had a shocking start, so I had a lot of catching up to do.”_

_“And then on the bend you were in third place.”_

_“Yes, so I had to really dig deep for the last 100 metres, but the training paid off and I won by a whisper.”_

_“And set a new British Record in the process.”_

_“Yes! That too.”_

_“Now there’s been a lot in the press about your background.”_

_“Yes…”_

_“And I have to say it is the most inspirational story.”_

_“I’m not sure about that.”_

_“Do you see yourself as a role model for young girls?”_

_“I’m not sure really, I still feel like a young girl myself!” The host laughed. “But, you know, if I can inspire and encourage other young girls to pursue their dreams, then I am doing something right in the world.”_

_“And you are also an advocate for a group of foster care charities, having been brought up in foster care yourself?”_

_“Yes, it is a cause very close to my heart. The job of a foster carer is so important. Trying to give security, stability and love to vulnerable children who have had a really rough start in life. It’s a big sacrifice, but you can literally change a child’s life.”_

_“Was that your own experience?”_

_“Yes, my Mum, well, foster Mum, is the most amazing person I know. I owe a lot to her. She still comes to all my races.”_

_“Did she help you get into running?”_

_“Yes. I joined an athletics club when I was at school and my Mum used to ferry me around all over the place! It was my Mum that really saw my potential and she sorted out private coaching. The next thing I know I’m travelling round the world competing in various international youth championships.”_

_“That must have seemed like a big adventure when you were so young?”_

_“Yes it was.”_

_“So how did you take the news about the Olympics?”_

_“Well it’s such a strange time. Given everything that is happening, it didn’t come as a surprise. Obviously it was disappointing as it would have been my first Olympic games competing in the Women’s races, but you know, everyone’s health is more important.”_

_“Indeed. And what does life in lockdown look like for you?”_

_“Well I have a strict routine so I need to try and stick to that as much as possible. That has been harder since lockdown as I’m not allowed to go to the track. But I’m having daily sessions with my coach via Zoom and going for a run in as my permitted exercise, so actually I’m able to keep up with it all with a couple of modifications!”_

_“So still on track to win that Olympic gold medal next year then?”_

_“That’s the goal.”_

_“Now we’ve got several callers on the line with questions for you. Shall we take the first caller?”_

_“Sure.”_

_“OK… Caller number One is Fred from Eastbourne. Fred, what is your question for Georgiana?”_

“She’s doing really well.” Charlotte said.

“Yes, Georgiana is usually good with this sort of thing.”

“How long have you been her agent?” Charlotte asked.

“Since she was 15.”

“Wow. I didn’t realise you worked with athletes at that age? You two must be quite close?”

“I do sometimes feel more like her father than her agent!”

“I suppose she must look to you as a father figure seeing as she didn’t have one growing up.”

“I never thought about it like that really. If that is the case, I probably haven’t been the best of fathers.” Sidney said.

“No-one’s perfect. You can only do your best.”

“She accused me of just wanting to make money out of her today.”

“Ouch!”

“She’s right – I do of course make money out of being her agent, but that has never been my motivation.”

“She had a rough start in life. It must make her wary of people and their intentions. And don’t forget, she has had to work ten times as hard as everyone else to earn her place. She was already at a disadvantage because of her race and sex before you even consider the fact she was brought up in care. It’s remarkable the achievements she’s made. And she’s lucky to have you to root for her.”

Sidney smiled. Charlotte had hit the nail on the head. Georgiana may be one of his most challenging clients, but she worked hard because she had to. He’d had to really fight for her sponsorship contracts to ensure she was offered a deal on an equal footing to other athletes. It shouldn’t have been so hard, but there was still so much prejudice, whether direct or indirect that needed to be overcome.

“I hope one day she will see that too Charlotte.” Sidney said thoughtfully. The interview was wrapping up.

_“Georgiana, it has been an absolute pleasure to have you on the show.” The host said._

_“It’s been a pleasure to be here.”_

_“I understand that you have a special shout out today?”_

_“Yes, I wanted to give a shout out to Charlotte in lockdown in London. Take care of yourself and get well soon.”_

_“Thank you Georgiana. Let’s play a couple of songs and then we’ll have the news.”_

“Oh my God – you got her to give me a shout out?” Charlotte said clearly thrilled.

Sidney grinned. “Perks of being an agent to famous sports stars.”

“Thank you!” She said beaming.

“You’re welcome.”

They listened to the song for a minute. Charlotte looked peaceful. Very different from the episode last night. Sidney knew she didn’t want to talk about it, but he needed to raise the subject as it was much on his mind.

“There’s… there’s something I need to talk to you about.” He said nervously.

“OK…”

“But I’m afraid it’ll make you uncomfortable.”

Charlotte shifted in her seat. “Then why do you need to bring it up?”

“Because I’m worried about you.”

“You are?” She said surprised.

“Yes. Your nightmare last night freaked me out a bit.” Sidney admitted.

The same flash of fear he’d seen in her eyes before reappeared for a second. “I’m sorry.” She said shyly.

“Why are you apologising?” Sidney asked gently. Charlotte bit her lip as tears pricked at the corner of her eyes. “I know you don’t want to talk about it, and that’s fine. But you said… you said someone was trying to get you… so if you’re in any trouble…”

“I’m not in any trouble.” She interrupted, her voice cracking.

“… danger then.” Sidney said. Charlotte’s eyes were shining with tears now. “Because if you’re not safe here, then I think I ought to know.”

“I am safe here.” She responded.

“You’re sure about that?”

Charlotte hesitated. The truth was she wasn’t sure, but she had to keep telling herself she was otherwise the fear would tighten its grip on her.

“I think so.” She replied honestly, but refusing to meet his gaze. It was not the answer Sidney was hoping for.

“Charlotte. That wasn’t very reassuring.”

Charlotte took a deep breath and nervously looked up to him. “Look, Sidney, something traumatic happened to me and it’s difficult to talk about it. The fact is that I still live with the effects of it every day, which includes sometimes having nightmares and having times of feeling unsafe. But I’m trying to move on with my life, one day at a time.”

“Is that what the philosophy quote is about in your bedroom?” Sidney asked.

“You noticed that?” She asked. Sidney nodded. Charlotte explained. “The quote reminds me that each day I have to make the choice not to let my past define who I am or what I become.”

Sidney looked at her admiringly. Whilst he may be worried about her, he couldn’t deny that she had strength, courage and determination to overcome whatever it was that still haunted her.

“Can you just promise me something?” Sidney asked. Charlotte frowned at him. “Can you promise me that if you ever feel unsafe or if you need any help, that you will call on me?”

Charlotte’s look softened. “I promise.” She said.

He gave her a shy smile before his gaze turned earnest again.

“I have another question.”

“Go on…”

“Are you really sure there is nothing going on with you and James?”

She smiled. “Why, are you jealous?”

“Yes.” He said certainly. Once again his directness took Charlotte by surprise and she blushed.

“You know, I’m not sure I can cope with how direct you are about these things.” Charlotte commented.

“I don’t see the point in beating round the bush in the current circumstances. And you still haven’t answered my question.”

Charlotte sighed and looked him straight in the eye. “No, there is nothing going on with me and James.”

“Good.”

“Although, I’m not sure how sensible it would be for me to…” She was struggling to find the right words. “…to get involved with my next door neighbour.”

“Why not?”

“Because think how awkward it would be if things didn’t work out!”

“But think how great it would be if things did…” Sidney said seriously. His eyes had gone dark again and they were drawing her in. The tug Charlotte had felt in her body before returned stronger than ever, longing to be close to him and his lips looked so deliciously inviting… A heat started to rise in her body as a wave of desire washed over her… But then the room started spinning.

“I… I think I need to have a lie down.” She said, making to get up.

Sidney got up too. “Are you OK?” He asked.

“Yes, just a bit dizzy.”

“Do you need some help?”

“No.” She said quickly. If he touched her right now, she was sure that would make things worse. “I can manage thank you.” Charlotte replied as she started making her way to the bedroom. When she got to the doorway, she turned round to face him. He was still standing up, looking at her with concern. “Will you still be here, when I wake up?” She asked.

Sidney smiled. “Of course.”

She smiled back at him and then headed into the bedroom.


	14. All good things must come to an end

Charlotte woke up a couple of hours later. They spent a while just talking before having dinner which comprised of some homemade lamb tagine from Charlotte’s freezer. They had just finished clearing up after dinner and had retired to the lounge when Sidney’s phone rang.

“Hi Tom.” Sidney answered.

“Sidney! How are you?”

“Fine thanks. You?”

“Yes, fine, fine.” Sidney could tell that Tom didn’t sound fine. He got up and headed for Charlotte’s kitchen mouthing “Sorry” to her on his way.

“What can I do for you?”

“Well… Truth is Sidney I’m worried.” Tom did indeed sound troubled, but then he always was a little melodramatic.

“What are you worried about?”

“Our finances.”

Sidney knew this was coming. He sighed in resignation. “What specifically are you concerned about?”

“Well, all our catering contracts have been suspended or cancelled and the café is closed. We have considered providing a take out a delivery service, but there really isn’t the demand for it here. Fact is, we have little to no income coming in right now.”

“Have you spoken to your financial advisors? Lawyers?” Sidney asked.

“No… I… I don’t want to incur costs unnecessarily.”

“Tom…”

“Sidney, I barely have enough to pay the mortgage this month!” Tom admitted frantically.

“You don’t?” This information surprised Sidney. “What about savings? Surely you have a sinking or rainy day fund of some sort?”

“Well, in hindsight that would have been a good idea.”

“For God’s sake Tom!” Sidney scolded, raising his voice.

“Sidney, the café rebuild has cost us a lot of money… It’s only been reopen a few months and we haven’t had the income to start saving for a sinking fund.”

Sidney rubbed his forehead with his hands. Why was his brother so useless when it came to money? “Right. Well first things first, I’ll lend you the money for the next month’s mortgage payment.”

“Oh Sidney, that is very generous of you.”

“But I can’t afford to do it every month in which this lockdown continues Tom. You will need to find other solutions. You need to get a lawyer to look at your cancelled and suspended contracts. They may contain relief clauses, or even the availability of compensation on cancellation. A lawyer can help you with that.”

“Could you look at them?” Tom asked.

“No.” Sidney said emphatically.

“Sidney?”

“Tom, I am not a lawyer!”

“But you negotiate contracts all the time.”

“Yes, with the help of lawyers.” God Tom was so demanding. “Look, I know a lawyer who can help and may give you a discount on fees.”

“You do?”

“Yes, I’ll email you the details.

“Thank you Sidney.”

“What are you doing about minimising expenses?” Sidney enquired.

“Well, we’ve furloughed all our staff apart from myself and Mary.”

“You are both still working?”

“Well… no, but we’re directors. I didn’t think directors could be furloughed.”

“Hang on… Let me just ask Charlotte.”

“Charlotte?” Tom asked.

“My next door neighbour. She works in HR.” Sidney put Tom and on mute and went back to the living room to Charlotte. “Charlotte? You don’t happen to know whether directors of a company can be furloughed do you?”

“Honest answer – it depends. Why?”

“My brother is on the line. I’m wondering if either him or his wife can be furloughed.”

“Do you want me to speak to him?” She asked.

“Would you?” He asked. Charlotte nodded. “I’ll put him on speaker.”

Sidney unmuted Tom and put him on speaker.

“Tom – I’ve put you on speaker so you can talk to Charlotte. She can explain about the possibility of furloughing directors.”

“Charlotte, over to you.” Sidney said, inviting her to speak.

“Hi Tom.” Charlotte said.

“Charlotte, hi.” Tom answered.

“Perhaps you could just explain a bit about your company and the current status and we’ll go from there.”

“OK.”

Tom launched into the a narrative of the set-up of his company, its business, the current issues, salaries and dividends while Charlotte advised him on the best course of action – which was to furlough Mary. With a plan in place, Tom seemed to be appeased and they said their goodbyes.

“Thanks for that.” Sidney said, hanging up the phone.

“Well, I owe you a few favours after making you stay in with me all day.”

“You didn’t _make_ me do anything. I’m here out of choice.”

Charlotte gave him a shy smile, but then frowned slightly. “Are you always helping Tom out like that?” Charlotte asked.

“Well… Yes. He calls a lot. I guess I feel compelled to help him because I’ve always felt very much in his debt.” Sidney said honestly.

“Even after you are agreed to foot the bill for his business loan?” Charlotte asked.

Sidney shrugged. “He’s my brother.”

Charlotte nodded, admiring his loyalty to his family, but also thinking it seemed like quite a burden to be so depended on. “I heard you offering to pay his mortgage payments.” Charlotte admitted.

Sidney sighed. “Tom isn’t very good with money when it comes to his… projects.”

“Projects?”

“He’s a dreamer and he’s very ambitious, but that comes at a cost. He just goes off in his own direction without having fully thought through the financing. I very much doubt he did much due diligence with those contracts either.”

“But who could have predicted that we’d be going through a pandemic?” Charlotte said in Tom’s defence.

“True. But he should at least know about the termination provisions… and every business needs a sinking fund. It’s common sense. Turns out I’m that sinking fund.”

“Surely that isn’t sustainable long term?”

“No. But Tom isn’t thinking long term. He never does when it comes to money. Sorry, I shouldn’t be troubling you with all this.” Sidney said.

“It’s fine – I asked you about it. Sorry if I was too nosy.” Charlotte replied.

“No worries. Confidentiality is your middle name is it not?” He said smirking. “Plus you’re now Tom’s HR advisor.”

“I don’t think my firm would be too pleased about me giving out free advice. Any further queries and I’ll have to put a retainer in place.” Charlotte said grinning.

“Very wise.”

They sat in silence for a moment. Charlotte knew it was now time to raise the issue of Sidney leaving her flat. She had wrestled with whether to raise it or not for the past hour because if she was truthful, she didn’t want him to leave. But having him here had already proved… challenging. More than once Sidney had made her head swim, which in turn made it hurt. Part of her expected him not to want to leave willingly and she didn’t know if she had the strength to resist him again. But it was now or never she took a deep breath to prepare herself.

“It’s been 24 hours by the way.” Charlotte said.

“Has it?” Sidney asked smirking slightly.

“Yes.”

“What if I don’t want to leave yet?” Sidney asked half serious, but half in jest.

“All good things must come to an end.” Charlotte said.

“Has it been good then? To have me here?” He asked more seriously.

Charlotte looked shocked for a moment at his question, but then smiled timidly. “Yes it’s been nice to have you here. You’re good company. And I’m very grateful that you have stayed to make sure I’m OK.”

“But…” Sidney said, sensing that there was definitely a “but” coming.

“But there is no need for you to stay any longer. I feel much better.”

Sidney sighed. Charlotte was right. He had no reason to stay any longer and he did really want to sleep in a bed tonight. Granted, he would prefer it to be in Charlotte’s bed with her next to him rather than on his own in his, but to admit that would be going too far. Instead he said. “At least let me stay until you’re ready to go to bed.”

Charlotte swallowed uncomfortably. Just Sidney mentioning about going to bed had set her heart racing. Was this just a symptom of her concussion? Sidney’s look was so determined that it seemed impossible to deny him. God she was weak! “Fine. But what do you want to do for the next couple of hours?”

Sidney thought for a moment. “A show?”

“A show?” Charlotte repeated.

“Yes. They’re offering a load on YouTube for free during the pandemic.” Sidney explained.

“They are? Like what?”

“All the Andrew Lloyd Webber ones, Les Misérables, Wicked, Mathilda…”

“I didn’t take you for a musicals fan.” Charlotte said grinning.

“What did you take me for then?”

“I’m not surely really, but not musicals…! What’s the best show you’ve ever been to?”

“Probably… Mary Poppins.”

Charlotte couldn’t help but laugh. “Mary Poppins?”

“I was reliving my childhood. I went with my nieces and nephew last year. It was brilliant!” Charlotte was still laughing. “I don’t think it’s that funny.” Sidney said trying to sound offended, but he found he couldn’t help but smile as her laughing was infectious.

“No, it’s… cute.” She said, still chuckling at him.

“Cute?”

“Yes. Because you give off the impression that you’re this, I don’t know… fit, strong, protective, assertive manly man, but you clearly have a softer side to you too.”

“And that’s amusing?”

Charlotte stopped laughing. Truth was that seeing his softer side was simply wonderful. She looked at him tenderly “No, not amusing just… unexpected.”

“In a good way?” Sidney asked.

“Yes in a good way – I said it was cute didn’t I?”

“You did, but I’m still not sure if cute is a compliment or not.”

“It was meant as a compliment. If it’s that good, you’ll have to take me to see Mary Poppins in the theatre someday.”

“Like on a date?” He asked more earnestly.

“Yes. On a date.” She said definitively this time.

Sidney’s face broke out into a wide smile. “I will hold you to that one Charlotte.”

“So what do you want to watch now?” Charlotte asked.

“Mathilda? I’ve never see that on stage.” Sidney suggested.

“Sure.”

About an hour into the show, Charlotte fell asleep. Sidney let her sleep for a few minutes before he thought he ought to wake her to get her to go to bed as she shouldn’t have a second night on the sofa. He made his way over to her, and stood the recommended distance away at first.

“Charlotte.” Sidney said gently. She didn’t stir. “Charlotte.” He said a bit louder. Still nothing. He braved a step closer. “Charlotte.” He didn’t want to scare her by being too loud, so instead, and whether it was right or wrong he didn’t know, he came right up to her and squatted down next to her.

“Charlotte.” He said again. She stirred slightly. “You ought to get into bed.” Charlotte didn’t respond. She was either a deep sleeper by nature or the concussion had the effect of causing her to be so.

Sidney spoke louder this time. “Charlotte. You need to get into bed or you’ll regret it tomorrow.” Charlotte’s eyes flickered half open, just about acknowledging him, but she wasn’t fully awake.

“Can you take me?” She said, although it was barely audible.

Sidney’s stomach flipped. “You want me to carry you to bed?” He asked. Charlotte’s eyes had closed again, but she nodded. “OK.” He said.

Sidney eased his arms under Charlotte and lifted her up like she weighed nothing at all. Charlotte automatically nestled into him and Sidney was sure she would be able to feel the pounding of his heart through his t-shirt as well as the heat which was coursing all the way through his body. Carefully he carried her to the bedroom, treasuring every step with her in his arms, thinking it was the most amazing feeling in the world and then he lay her gently on the bed. He tucked her in and she snuggled into the pillows.

“Thank you.” Charlotte whispered. He could feel her breath on his face which was close to hers from tucking her in.

Unable to resist the urge any longer, Sidney drew closer to her and kissed her lightly on the forehead. “Goodnight Charlotte.” He whispered. Slowly, he retreated from the room, not wanting for this moment to end, but knowing that it should. He turned out her light and shut the door behind him, leaving it slightly ajar for Tigger, wherever she was. As if she knew Sidney was thinking of her, Tigger suddenly made an appearance in front of him. It made him smile.

“Hello Tigger.” He said to her. She started rubbing herself against his legs which took him by surprise. He knelt down and braved trying to stroke her. To his absolute astonishment Tigger let him pet her and started purring. It made him chuckle. “So does this mean we’re friends now?” He asked her. Tigger kept purring. “Well, perhaps I’ll see you tomorrow. You look after Charlotte OK?” Sidney got up. He wrote a quick note to Charlotte, then picked up his things and left her flat, remembering to flick the latch on the front door on his way out.

***********

Charlotte woke up groggy the next day. Her last recollection of the night before was watching Mathilda on the TV with Sidney, so she had no idea how she had got into bed. Tentatively she got up and made her way into the living room, wondering if she would find Sidney there, but he was gone. Even though she wasn’t expecting him to be there, she still felt disappointed, until she noticed a note on her kitchen table. It read.

_Charlotte_

_I hope you’ve woken up feeling a bit better. Perhaps, if you’re up to it, we can have a short walk round the park tomorrow - you could take the lift if needed!_

_I will call on you tomorrow morning anyway to check you’re OK._

_If you need anything at all just text/call/knock!_

_Sidney_

_P.S. Tigger let me stroke her – if you can believe it?_

The note made Charlotte smile and she went to get Tigger her breakfast. There was something significant about Tigger letting Sidney stroke her. He was certainly the first man she had accepted since Charlotte had got her. Tigger had never got friendly with James despite the fact he had been round her flat on numerous occasions.

If Sidney was going to call on her in a bit, Charlotte thought she should try and make a bit more of an effort. She’d spent all of yesterday in her pyjamas, but she was feeling quite a bit better this morning. The pain in her head had now settled to a dull ache which she was sure paracetamol would cure for a few hours at least. She ate some breakfast, jumped in the shower, got dressed and even managed to blow dry and style her hair (although this was slightly difficult as the sight of injury was still rather tender). Granted, the exertion from getting ready had tired her a little and there was no way she was up for a day in front of a laptop. But she was pleased that she was able to achieve something.

Once ready, Charlotte didn’t really know what to do with herself. She fidgeted around for a while until she thought that it was really stupid just to be waiting for Sidney to come over – why didn’t she just call on him? He’d said that was fine anyway. She had a couple of things she wanted his help so she could use that as an excuse… She did a final check in the mirror and then wandered out of the flat.

Sidney had just got out of the shower and was in the process of getting dressed when he heard the knock on his door. It could only be Charlotte, but he was surprised if it was because he was going to call on her in the next ten minutes. Could it be that she was anxious to see him again? Because he was certainly anxious to see her. It felt to Sidney like the 24 hours they had spent together had been a turning point. Granted, Charlotte had spent a lot of it asleep or resting, but just being with her in her apartment had felt… significant somehow. He quickly threw a shirt on and rushed to the door.

Charlotte stood nervously two metres in front of him. The brightness in her eyes had returned and she’d clearly done her hair and make-up today which meant she must be feeling better (although Sidney thought her natural look was just as stunning). He smiled at her warmly. “Good morning.” He said.

“Hi. Sorry to disturb you.” Charlotte said slightly nervously.

“You’re not disturbing me.” He replied kindly. “But I thought I said I’d call on you.”

“Yes, I know… but… but you also said if I needed anything I could call on you.”

“You’re right, I did.” Sidney replied. “So what can I help you with?”

“Well… I need to do some more washing.”

“Sure, that’s fine. But do you want me to take a look at the washing machine first, see if I can fix it?” He asked.

“Do you know anything about washing machines?” She asked sceptically.

“No…”

“Then perhaps you ought to leave it to the experts.” She suggested.

“I’m sure I can just google it.”

“You know, that doesn’t fill me with a lot of confidence.” Charlotte said, making Sidney chuckle.

“How about you bring a load over for now, but I’ll look at it later?” He suggested.

Charlotte considered this for a moment. “Deal. There was another thing…”

“Yes?”

“Would you be able to pick up a few things from the shops for me? I was intending to go myself today, but probably not a good idea as I’m still having dizzy spells.”

“Sure. I could go this evening, if that’s OK?”

“Thank you, that would be great!”

“Just write me a list. Was there anything else?”

“No, that’s it for now thanks.” Charlotte replied looking at her feet, embarrassed. She wasn’t good at accepting help from anyone.

“Do you want to bring your washing over now?” He asked.

“Yes, thanks.” Charlotte went back to her flat to pick up a basket of washing. Sidney stood back to let her in as she loaded up the machine in his kitchen.

“You look better today.” He said as he watched her from a safe distance, although it felt nonsensical to keep to the rules seeing as he had held her in his arms last night. He wondered how much of it Charlotte had remembered though. Should he bring it up?

“Yes, I feel much better. I must have slept for a solid 12 hours last night.” Charlotte replied. Sidney bit his lip in anticipation. “When did you leave? I don’t remember saying goodbye.” She asked over her shoulder as she continued to load the machine.

“Shortly after you fell asleep.” He replied. Sidney waited a moment to see if she would respond, but she didn’t. So he decided to change the subject. “Do you think you’d be up for a short walk later?”

“Maybe.” Charlotte said, getting up and instantly feeling a bit dizzy again. She grabbed onto the side of the kitchen worktop for support. Sidney instinctively made to go closer, but somehow stopped himself. “Or maybe not…” She added.

“You need to slow it down a bit.” He said concerned. “Look, I’ll drop off your washing when it’s done and then you can give me that shopping list.”

“Sidney…”

“No arguments. We’ll go for a walk another day. You should take it easy today.” He said protectively

“OK. I’m sorry I’m so useless.” She said, embarrassed.

“You’re not useless, you’ve just had a nasty bang to the head.”

Charlotte nodded shyly. “I’ll see you in an hour or so then?”

“Sure.”

Charlotte starting walking out of his flat, but stopped in the doorway. Turning round she said “Thank you for all your help.” She said.

“It’s my pleasure.” Sidney replied. Their eyes met for a moment and then Charlotte went slowly back to her flat.


	15. The email

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So pleased you're all enjoying this story. Word of warning - next Chapter deals with mental health issues.

It took nearly ten days for Charlotte to fully recover from her concussion. During that time, Sidney kept checking on her at regular intervals every day. By day 3, Charlotte was up to a short walk in the park, and so this quickly established into a daily ritual for them both. Slowly Sidney encouraged Charlotte to increase the distance of the walks and then by day 7, they attempted intermittent power walking although it just made them giggle! Sidney felt sure that Charlotte would be back running again by next week.

There seemed to be a noticeable shift between them both after having spent so much time together. The awkwardness had now gone, and although the tension was still present, Sidney often found ways to dispel it having concluded it was not good for Charlotte’s recovery to keep setting her heart aflutter. It was not difficult to notice when such incidences occurred for there were signs her body gave away: The quickness of her breathing and heaving of her bosom, the widening and brightness of her eyes and the flush in her cheeks. Sidney wondered whether Charlotte also noticed the reaction of his own body, for he was sure it was obvious by now how much he wanted her – and not because he was just physically attracted to her... For now he felt the beginnings of something much, much deeper than that… Sidney was certain that he was falling in love with her, a feeling he had not felt for over eight years. It excited, yet terrified him. Sidney could pinpoint the exact moment when he had come to this revelation: it was when he had carried Charlotte in his arms, because in that moment it had felt like she belonged there and he had caught a glimpse of the future he wanted – and it was a future with her.

A few days ago, news had come that the lockdown was going to be extended, which came as no real surprise. After their phone call, Tom’s worries had been slightly diminished as Sidney’s lawyer had come up trumps and had identified some entitlements under his suspended contracts, so a trickle of income could be received. It wasn’t much, but along with Mary being furloughed and therefore entitled to a 80% of her salary being paid by the Government, it did help a little. However, that had all changed now that the lockdown had been extended as Tom had started to resume his daily calls and he was started to drive Sidney insane.

Tom feared for the future of his business which was only understandable and it was probably a fear of many other small business owners across the Country. But there was very little Sidney could do to help from his one bedroom apartment in London. Tom didn’t seem to accept this though and somehow he was even more persistent than Georgiana, who, after hearing about the extension, had proceeded to phone Sidney and rant at him for over ten minutes about the injustice of it all. The only person who appeared not to be displeased with him was Charlotte, which made their time together all the more valuable to him and he found himself making excuses to call on her…

Which is why he found himself here now, in front of her door. He knocked on the door and listened out for her steps coming towards him.

“You don’t have to keep checking up on me you know?” Charlotte said smirking as she opened the door to him.

“I know.”

“Then why are you here?” She said suspiciously.

“Because I wanted to see you.” He answered honestly. “… and Tigger of course.” Sidney added, crouching down to greet Tigger who had just appeared in the doorway. She came up to him and let him stroke her. This happened on the majority of occasions when Sidney came to visit, much to Charlotte’s astonishment.

“But you saw me only a few hours ago.” Charlotte commented.

“Yes… so?”

“You’ve had another call with Tom haven’t you?” She asked.

“What makes you say that?”

“Because you always come to say hello after you’ve had a call with Tom.”

“Do I?” Sidney smirked. “Well, maybe that’s because you cheer me up.”

“Are you sure it’s me – or is it Tigger?” Charlotte asked playfully.

“Probably a combination. There was another reason for me calling though.”

“Oh yes?”

“I’ve been thinking, now you’re fully recovered, it’s about time we had another date.” Sidney said.

“Is that so?” Charlotte teased leaning against the doorframe. “What did you have in mind?”

“Maybe we could try drinks on the roof again?” He suggested.

Charlotte faltered for a moment as she recalled their last attempt at drinks on the roof, but she quickly collected herself. “Am I allowed to drink alcohol now?” She asked him.

“One glass of wine should be fine.”

“Very well then. Shall I meet you up there?”

“Sure – eight o’clock?

“Eight it is.”

“Cool. See you later then.”

“Bye.”

*************

Charlotte was ready a good half an hour before her “date” with Sidney. As it was still quite cool in the evenings, she had put on her classic skinny jeans and blouse combo which she had paired with some wedges. She had styled her hair in a messy bun and had even braved some red lipstick. She paced round her living room for a few minutes, feeling nervous and not knowing how to pass the time, until she thought she might as well catch up with her messages and emails. Charlotte had to admit that replying to messages was not one of her strong points… She started flicking through them all and drafting apologetic responses. There were Whatsapp messages from her family, facebook messages from Uni friends, emails about her gym membership and Netflix account and then…

Charlotte felt as if she had been stabbed in the chest as she realised with horror that she had an email from him. Part of her knew it would be inevitable that he would contact her sooner or later, but that did not take away the shock or the fear that she felt in that moment. Charlotte had tried so hard to put everything behind her and move on with her life. She’d had 18 months free of him, but now… now he was back and she was beyond terrified. The shock and fear she was feeling was quickly escalating into panic. A wave of adrenalin started flowing through Charlotte’s body and she knew she was going to vomit. She raced to the bathroom, dropping her phone to the floor on the way and threw up her dinner.

Once Charlotte had emptied the contents of her stomach she sat up by the loo and tried to gather herself, but she felt dizzy and she was sure her heart was racing at 100 miles an hour. Trembling she heaved herself up and grasped around in the bathroom cupboard for her beta blockers, knocking several items out of the cupboard in the process. Charlotte forced the beta blockers down and stumbled into the bedroom, sitting herself in the corner as she desperately attempted to get her body under control, but her mind wouldn’t let her.

Why wouldn’t he leave her alone? What did he want? Why was this happening to her? And why wasn’t she stronger?

***************

Sidney got onto the roof a little before 8pm. Despite having seen Charlotte twice already today, he couldn’t help but feel a sense of nervous excitement about seeing her again. He paced around a bit and fiddled about with his can of beer, contemplating whether to open it or not, but eventually deciding to wait until she arrived. Ten minutes later and she still hadn’t showed up. It wasn’t like Charlotte to be late… He waited a further five minutes, but still she didn’t show. Concerned, he made his way back to the third floor and along the corridor to Charlotte’s flat. He rapped on the door.

“Charlotte? Are you OK?” There was no response. He knocked again. “Charlotte?” He tried the door. It was unlocked.

“Charlotte?” He called again. Tigger came bounding up to him as he made his way into Charlotte’s flat. “Hey Tigger. Where’s Charlotte?” He asked her, giving her a quick stroke on her head.

He looked around. She wasn’t in the kitchen or living room. The bathroom door was slightly ajar. He tentatively pushed it open further. Charlotte wasn’t there, but the bathroom cupboard door was open and some of the contents had been knocked to the floor. There was only one room left to check, but as he approached, he noticed Charlotte’s phone lying on the floor. He picked it up as he went in.

“Charlotte?” He said. Anxiously he opened the door and saw her sat in the corner of the room, curled up into a small ball, shaking slightly because she was crying. The sight shocked him. He stopped in the doorway.

“Charlotte?” He said gently, his eyes full of concern. She looked up at him, tears streaming down her face.

“I’m sorry.” She said, sobbing. He started to walk towards her, but came to a halt when he noticed Charlotte looked fearful and her breathing was rapid. He suddenly put two and two together and worked out what was happening. She was having a panic attack and she looked close to hyperventilating. He sat down where he was on the floor so that he was at her level.

“Charlotte, look at me… that’s it. Right you need to try and take some deep breaths OK? We’ll do it together. Ready? In through the nose and out through the mouth.” Sidney said, then proceeding to take some deep breaths with her.

“You’re doing really, well.” He said after a couple of minutes. “That’s it, in… and out.” He kept doing the breathing exercises with her for another five minutes until she looked noticeably calmer.

“Have you taken some beta blockers?” Sidney asked.

Charlotte looked surprised at his question. “Yes. About fifteen minutes ago.”

Sidney nodded. “Do you feel ready to get up?

“I think so.”

“How about I make us a cup of tea then?” He said getting up.

“OK.” She replied. Sidney stepped closer and held out his hand to her. Tentatively Charlotte took it and he gently pulled her up onto her feet. He kept hold of her hand and led her into the living room, interlacing his fingers with hers along the way, not giving a damn about the rules in this situation. He made Charlotte sit down on the sofa, and broke away from her to go to the kitchen and put on the kettle, his hand still tingling from holding hers. When he came back, he was glad to see Tigger was sat on Charlotte’s lap and purring. It was reassuring that Charlotte had Tigger to comfort her.

“How are you feeling?” Sidney asked her, still standing while waiting for the kettle to boil.

“Better, thanks.” She replied.

“Do you want to talk about what happened?” He asked. Tears sprang to her eyes again and she shook her head. “Your phone was on the floor.” Sidney said, handing it to her, but she wouldn’t take it. Confused, he put it down on the coffee table. “You know – it may help to tell me? At least think about it while I make the tea.” He added, returning to the kitchen.

Once made, Sidney put Charlotte’s tea on a coffee table in front of her and took his place in the arm chair next to her. They sat in silence for a while, sipping their tea until Sidney couldn’t take it any longer.

“Please talk to me Charlotte.” He said.

“I don’t really know what to say.” She said.

“Well… do you know what triggered your panic attack?”

Charlotte nodded. “I…” She closed her eyes to brace herself and try not to panic again. “I… I got an email.”

“An email? What sort of email?”

“It was… it was from someone… someone I’d rather not hear from.” She stammered.

“Who?” He asked.

“Just… just someone.”

“Charlotte…”

“Sidney, please don’t make me do this right now.” She said, clearly distressed, her breathing quickening.

“OK, I’m sorry. We don’t have to talk about it.”

Charlotte took a few deep breaths to calm herself. Once she had composed herself she asked quietly. “How did you know about the beta blockers?”

“I saw them in your cupboard the day of your accident. They were next to the paracetamol.”

“Right.”

“Sorry.” Sidney hoped she wasn’t offended by his snooping.

“It’s fine.”

“How long have you been suffering from anxiety?” Sidney asked.

“A couple of years.”

“Was it… was it triggered by what happened in Portsmouth?” Sidney asked cautiously, knowing that he was straying onto the topic that she didn’t want to talk about.

Charlotte nodded. “Although that’s the first panic attack I’ve had for a while… Since I’ve lived here actually. I guess it was only a matter of time though…”

“What do you mean?”

“I guess it was only a matter of time… for me to have another panic attack.” She replied unconvincingly, for he was sure she was referring to something else.

“Right.” Was the only response he had for he still had a million questions that she didn’t want to answer.

“I’m really sorry about our date.” Charlotte said, keen to change the subject.

“It doesn’t matter. We can go up on the roof for drinks anytime… Now – if you’re feeling better?”

“I don’t think I’d be very good company right now.” She said, appearing melancholy and stroking Tigger absentmindedly.

“Charlotte, you must know by now that I cherish any moment I spend with you, however you’re feeling.”

“Why?” She whispered as tears pricked the corners of her eyes again.

“Why do you think?” He reached over and put his hand over hers and stroked it gently. “I just wish you’d tell me what you’re afraid of.”

“I will… soon.” She replied as a couple of tears fell down her cheeks.

“Promise?” Sidney asked.

“Promise.” Charlotte said.


	16. Cookies and confessions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know the last Chapter was a bit of a painful read. It's been really humbling reading all the comments from everyone. Thank you for investing your time in this story. I hope I'm dealing with the issues in a sensitive way.
> 
> No need for any warnings for this next Chapter. My hope instead is that it leaves you smiling...
> 
> Keep safe. xx

Sidney closed the door of his flat behind him and sighed deeply. It was only 9.30pm, but Charlotte had wanted an early night as the panic attack had wiped her out. He had tried to argue that she shouldn’t be left on her own, but she was really insistent. It was not the evening he had planned and Sidney was sure the image of Charlotte sat weeping in the corner of her bedroom was going to haunt his dreams tonight. Never before had he felt so helpless. Although Charlotte had promised to tell him what was going on soon, the lack of knowledge was killing him. He was emotionally and physically drained. He flopped down on his sofa and switched on the TV, hoping that there would be something on it to distract him from everything that was going on inside his head. It seemed to work as Sidney didn’t seem to notice the next couple of hours go by and before he knew it, it was approaching midnight. Somehow he managed to drag himself to bed and as predicted, had a very restless night’s sleep.

********

Charlotte was woken at the usual time of around 7am by Tigger, eager for her breakfast. She had tossed and turned in bed a lot last night, but eventually she had succumbed to her fatigue. As soon as she woke she remembered what had happened and a feeling of dread threatened to overpower her. She looked up at her Heraclitus quote to try and rally herself, speaking to herself out loud.

“I choose not to let you spread fear into my life. I will not think about you today. I will face this fear and overcome it. I will be strong and brave.”

Charlotte repeated these phrases a few times as she had so often done before and got out of bed. Once she had fetched Tigger her breakfast she did a few more mindfulness exercises to prepare herself for what she had to do next, for doing so would mean that old wounds may need to be re-opened. Finally feeling ready, she retrieved her phone from the living room which she had not looked at since she had received the email. When she unlocked the phone, the email was still up on her screen. Charlotte knew what she had to do. Taking a deep breath, she hit the forward button.

***********

Sidney didn’t wake up until midday, but as it was a Saturday, it didn’t matter that he had slept in. He felt awful, like he had a hangover but he hadn’t been drinking. Maybe he should take a leaf out of Charlotte’s book and have a pyjama day. He’d never had one before, but today it was tempting. He ended up deciding against it because he wanted to call on Charlotte as soon as possible. Sidney quickly showered, dressed, had breakfast (although really it was lunchtime) and then made to go out his flat.

He opened his door just as Charlotte was opening hers and they turned to greet each other in the corridor. Charlotte was carrying a plate of homemade cookies.

“Hey.” He said smiling at her.

“Hi.” She said slightly embarrassed. “So… you caught me. I was planning to leave these and a note outside your door.” She said, waving the note to show him.

“Thank you - they smell amazing! Why don’t you come in and we can both have one with a coffee?” Sidney suggested.

“I don’t know.” She replied unsure.

“Come on.” He said, opening his door and beckoning her in. Hesitantly she made her way into his flat and set the cookies down on the kitchen table.

“What flavour are they?” Sidney asked, referring to the cookies as he went to sort out the coffee.

“Peanut butter with chocolate chips.” Charlotte replied, stuffing her hands into her jeans pockets and feeling rather awkward.

“Sounds delicious. What type of coffee do you want?” He asked rummaging for the Tassimo coffee pods.

“Latte if you’ve got it?”

“Sure. Why don’t you sit down in the lounge and I’ll bring them over.”

“OK.”

Charlotte left the note next to the cookies and went into Sidney’s living room. She’d not really had the chance to see much of his flat before as she’d only been invited in on a couple of occasions to use his washing machine along with the time she had spoken to Georgiana on Zoom. She looked around, her eyes coming to rest on a small trophy cabinet. Charlotte walked over to it and looked at the various cricket trophies inside. Player of the match, player of the season, league winners and runners up. There were also a couple of team photographs from his university league, one of them in Antigua and the Sanditon Cricket Club. Leaving the cabinet, Charlotte settled herself in a brown leather armchair and looked around her. There were a few of paintings and pictures on the walls, mostly featuring a beach or the sea, no doubt a reminder of Sidney’s childhood home - Sanditon. There were also some family photos on the shelves on the wall. Charlotte was pleased to see that everything appeared pretty clean and tidy and she considered it a very tastefully decorated room.

As Sidney was sorting out the coffees, he noticed that Charlotte had left her note on the table. Curious, he picked up the note and read.

_Just wanted to give you something to say thank you for being here last night, it meant a lot. These are peanut butter flavoured. Enjoy!_

The note made him smile. Whilst it would have been nice to receive outside his door, he was even more pleased that Charlotte was here, in his flat. He grabbed a couple of plates and took in the cookies followed by the coffees and then sat down on the sofa opposite Charlotte, which was near enough two metres away. Unable to resist eating it because it smelt so good, Sidney took a bite of his cookie which was still slightly warm from coming out of the oven.

“God these are incredible!” Sidney said after his first mouthful. “You really are a fantastic baker.” Charlotte looked up at him briefly and smiled at him, before returning her gaze to her coffee. She didn’t think she could eat her cookie as she did not have much of an appetite. Noticing that Charlotte seemed rather withdrawn he asked her between mouthfuls. “How are you feeling today?”

“OK… Well… a bit flat to be honest.”

“That will be the effects of the beta blockers.” He said.

She looked up at him. “How do you know about that?”

“My sister suffered from panic attacks for a time after my parents died.” There was a slight sadness in Sidney’s eyes when he said this. He had told Charlotte about his parents’ deaths in their Zoom chat a couple of weeks ago. They had died within a few months of each other nearly ten years ago. Charlotte couldn’t imagine how anyone could cope with the trauma of losing both parents so close together and so it was no wonder that it had an effect on his sister’s mental health.

“So that’s how you knew what to do, with the breathing exercises I mean?” She asked. Sidney nodded. Charlotte sipped her coffee and then continued. “I’m really sorry you had to see me like that.”

“I wish you would stop apologising.” Sidney said finishing off his cookie. “None of this is your fault.”

“I know.” Charlotte paused, feeling uncomfortable, but she had to admit how she was feeling. She looked up at him apologetically. “I just feel like such a burden to you. First I nearly knocked myself out and now I’m having panic attacks.”

“You are not a burden to me. I never… I would never think that!” He said fervently.

“Sidney… Look at me! I’m a complete mess.”

Sidney shifted forward in his seat. “Charlotte, I am looking at you and I do not see a mess - far from it. I see a beautiful, brave, strong woman who… who I am very much falling in love with.”

Charlotte took a sharp intake of breath. She had not been expecting this from him at all. She sat stock still for a moment in shock staring at him with her bright brown eyes. Sidney was falling in love with her? Why? Why would he love her? It didn’t make any sense. It didn’t make any sense at all.

Sidney had not intended to make this declaration today, but something had compelled him to do it and he could not regret saying it because it was the truth. His heart was thumping loudly in his chest as he stared at Charlotte, trying to read her reaction to his words. The silence was suffocating. He was sure that it had been several minutes and she’d still not said a word.

Charlotte had no idea what to say. It was like she had lost the power of speech and what was worse was that Sidney’s gaze was so intense that she found she was unable look away from him. She willed herself to say something, anything... this was fast becoming embarrassing and the need to escape overtook her.

“Sidney… I… I should go.” Charlotte said, putting down her half-drunk cup of coffee and getting up out of her seat.

“What?” Sidney said, confused. Charlotte didn’t answer as she hurriedly made her way to the door. “Wait! Charlotte! Please don’t go yet.”

She stopped a couple of metres from the door and spun round to face him, a conflicted look on her face. Sidney was looking at her earnestly. “I’m not letting you run away from this.” He said. Charlotte continued to frown at him, her chest heaving from all the tension. “At least not until you’ve heard me out.” Sidney added.

Charlotte gave him a look of resignation and folded her arms defensively across her chest. Then she looked away from him across the room because his penetrating gaze made it difficult to focus on what he was saying. Sidney took a deep breath, closing his eyes for a moment because the next things he said were going to be the most important.

When he spoke his voice was full of feeling. “Whatever he did to you…” he paused and took another breath. God he dreaded to think what he did to her… “I swear I would never ever do that. I will respect you, protect you, be kind to you… love you the way you deserve to be loved…” Charlotte bit her lip to try and stop the tears. He paused again and took another breath as he was struggling to contain his emotions. “But if you want me to back off and leave you alone, I will do that.” He watched her anxiously as a couple of tears fell down her cheeks, wondering if she was going to leave. “But I don’t think that’s what you want. Not really.”

Charlotte wiped the couple of tears away with her hands. Eventually she was brave enough to meet Sidney’s gaze. “That’s not what I want.” She said quietly and slightly breathless, her eyes shining with tears.

He let out a sigh of relief and smiled. She smiled back at him shyly. "Please can I kiss you?" Sidney asked.

Charlotte’s eyes widened again in surprise. "Sidney… I… the rules! We’re not allowed."

"I don’t think the rules apply in this situation." Sidney replied, tentatively taking a step towards her, but she stepped back away from him.

"But what if you get sick?" What was he thinking? They couldn’t. Could they?

"Charlotte, I’ve just confessed to falling in love with you. I really don't care if I get sick right now." He said stepping forward again his gaze intensifying. Charlotte took a further step backwards, her back coming to rest against the inside of his front door.

"But I care..." She said breathlessly. “Don’t you think it would be a bit reckless?”

"Maybe I want to be a bit reckless? Don’t you want to kiss me too?"

“That’s… That’s not the point..." She stuttered.

“So you do?” He said smiling slightly. She didn’t answer but instead looked at him, her mouth slightly agape, unable to say anything. He read from her silent expression that she did and took a cautious step towards her again causing Charlotte to gasp as she couldn’t take any more steps backwards.

"Sidney... I’m not sure this is a good idea." She said timidly.

He looked at her softly. “Charlotte… The truth is I’d rather risk getting sick - or worse, than live regretting I hadn’t acted in this moment.” Sidney’s words caused a wave emotion to wash through Charlotte’s entire body and if she hadn’t realised it before, she did now: that what she felt for him was not just some next door neighbour crush, but the beginnings of something much deeper. He took another step towards her meaning they were now less than a metre apart. The close proximity of him was making her heart run wild. Charlotte stayed rooted to the spot as Sidney took yet another step forward so that he was right in front of her. The tension between them was unbearable. He towered over her as she looked up at him, her eyes wide and bright.

“Charlotte?” He said his voice hoarse and deep. It was as if time stood still. Sidney’s eyes were boring into Charlotte’s which along with his words were asking permission to make the next move.

“Yes?” She whispered, her eyes flicking to his lips and that was all he needed. Sidney slowly brought his hands up to cup her face, lacing his fingers in her hair. Charlotte closed her eyes for a moment, her face tingling from where he was touching her, her lips slightly apart as her breathing quickened before she opened her eyes again to meet Sidney’s gaze. He was watching her reaction intently, his desire for her mounting. He gazed at her lips and lightly stroked his thumb over them, feeling their softness. A warmth started to spread through Charlotte’s body, starting from her lips where Sidney was touching her and gradually making its way down her neck, chest and abdomen. Excruciatingly slowly Sidney edged his face towards her, enjoying the thrill of knowing that what he was about to do was strictly forbidden, until his lips finally brushed gently against hers.

Charlotte whimpered at the graze of his lips on hers and a low groan rumbled in Sidney’s throat with relief that he was finally doing what he had been yearning to do for days… weeks even. He tenderly pressed his lips more onto hers, enjoying their softness and warmth. Charlotte’s hands came up to his chest and gripped at his shirt, pulling him closer to her as her lips parted and he slipped his tongue into her mouth. Christ, she tasted amazing! His tongue eagerly explored her mouth, stroking the sensitive part on the inside of her lips and when their tongues made contact, Charlotte gasped and her legs buckled making her slip slightly down the door. Sidney’s hands quickly left her face and gripped her waist to support her. He then lifted her up and she hitched her legs over his hips, as he pressed her firmly against the door. Charlotte linked her arms round Sidney’s neck and ran her fingers through his hair which made him groan again. Sidney felt like his whole body was on fire as he continued to kiss her passionately, nipping lightly on her bottom lip, his hands gripping her waist, the need to be close to her overwhelming him. He was struggling to hold back until Charlotte took his face in her hands and started to slow the kiss before breaking away. She rested her forehead against his as they both tried to catch their breath.

“Sidney.” She murmured.

“Yes?”

“I don’t think we should rush this.”

He drew his face back to look at her. “I’m sorry.” He said, slightly embarrassed that he had got carried away. He set her down on her feet, but kept hold of her waist and she linked her arms round his neck.

She smiled tenderly at him. “Don’t apologise. I want this. I really want this, but I’m still dealing with a lot of shit.”

“We can take all the time you need.” He said seriously and then kissed her tenderly on the forehead.

“Thank you.” She said as she closed her eyes at the touch of his lips on the top of her head.

“But please tell me we don’t have to do the two metre thing anymore?” Sidney said.

Charlotte giggled. “No, I think that will be impossible to enforce now. But how are we going to justify our rule breaking?”

Sidney shrugged. “Well, if anyone asks, we’ll just say we’re in the same household.”

“I like that idea.” She said grinning. She stretched up on her tiptoes and gave him another lingering kiss.

Sidney sighed happily. “You know, lockdown has just got infinitely much better.”

“Has it now?” Charlotte replied, grinning. “So what are we going to do with the rest of our Saturday together?”

“How about a romantic stroll around the park?” Sidney suggested.

“A romantic stroll? In what ways will it be romantic?” Charlotte teased.

“Well, to start with, I’m hoping you’ll at least let me hold your hand.”

“Hmm… Yes I suppose you can have my permission to do that. What else?” She asked.

“We can stop and sit on the bench by the pond and watch the ducks. Maybe have another cookie while we’re there.”

“Another one?”

“What? They’re delicious!” He answered defensively.

“But you can’t have one without a cup of tea or coffee!”

“So we’ll take a thermos.”

“You’ve already thought all this through haven’t you?” She said, eyeing him suspiciously.

“Charlotte, it’s something I’ve been thinking about for weeks.” He confessed as he reached up and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

“Weeks?” She asked, shuddering slightly at his touch.

“Yes. And when lockdown is over, I’m taking you out on a proper date. But for now, we’ll have to settle with a walk in the park.”

“But I love our walks round the park.” Charlotte said sincerely, making Sidney’s heart skip a beat and he chuckled slightly.

“Me too.” He agreed, leaning in to kiss her again.

When they broke apart, Charlotte said. “If you keep on kissing me though, we may never leave this apartment.”

“Maybe that’s my plan…”

“Sidney!” She said, feigning outrage and hitting his arm playfully.

Sidney chuckled. “OK, I’ll sort out the thermos of tea.” He said, reluctantly letting her go and making his way to the kitchen.

“And I’ll just nip next door to grab a jumper.” She called over her shoulder as she exited his apartment.

Five minutes later and Sidney and Charlotte emerged from their apartment block, a thermos and cookies packed away in Sidney’s backpack. Sidney reached for Charlotte’s hand and intertwined his fingers with hers. Then he pulled her towards him for another kiss.

“What was that for?” Charlotte said, her heart thumping again.

“Just because I can.” He said cheekily and grinning like a love sick teenager.

Charlotte smiled at him. “Come on.” She said, leading him to the entrance of the park.


	17. The cat's out the bag

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glad you all seemed to enjoy the last Chapter. Just a short one today... The calm before the storm. Enjoy.

Sidney and Charlotte returned from their romantic stroll an hour later. They’d held hands during the whole excursion, neither wanting to let go of each other. It was like now physical contact had been somewhat “sanctioned” they intended to enjoy and relish in the fact they could now touch one another. They only let go of each other to climb the flights of stairs up to the third floor.

“You know – next time we go out we ought to start running again.” Sidney said as he followed Charlotte up the stairs.

“You’re right. I’ve not done any proper exercise for days.” Charlotte said. “You may have to go easy on me though. I definitely don’t fancy doing that hill again any time soon.”

“We’ll build up to it.” Sidney said. “You’ve done it before, you can do it again.”

“Let’s just hope it doesn’t rain next time.” Charlotte commented.

“But you looked sexy as hell all wet from the rain.” Sidney said playfully, although he meant it.

“Sidney!” Charlotte gasped, briefly looking behind her shoulder at him, but continuing the ascent up the stairs.

“What, it’s true! I saw the look you gave me. You were feeling it too.”

“Feeling what exactly?” Charlotte asked.

“Feeling like you wanted to rip my clothes off!”

“Oh my God Sidney! You really know how to make a girl blush.”

“Don’t try and deny it!” He teased.

Charlotte stopped on the stairs and faced him. Sidney was on the step below her, their faces level and only inches apart. “I didn’t.” She said, a mischievous glint in her eye. He was momentarily stunned by her admission and his heart started racing. She spun round and giggled as she ran up the last of the stairs and he hastily followed her as they made it into the third floor corridor.

“So… your place or mine?” Sidney asked smirking slightly.

“I think that maybe you are enjoying this a bit too much Sidney Parker.” She said turning to face him and walking backwards, a big grin on her face.

“That’s not possible.” He said grinning back at her as Charlotte’s back came to rest against her apartment door. Sidney stood in front of her and put his hands up against the door either side of her head, his eyes dark and entrancing. Charlotte’s lips started tingling in expectation of another kiss. Sidney leaned forward to kiss her, but just as he was about to do so, the door of the apartment down the corridor swung open. Sidney hastily retreated back as Joan and Roger came out of their apartment.

“Charlotte! Sidney!” Joan said smiling, having obviously caught a glimpse of them in a compromised position. They both blushed.

“Hi Joan, Roger.” Sidney said. Charlotte didn’t say anything for she was feeling rather flustered.

“I didn’t know you two were… friendly.” Joan said looking them both standing closely together and not the recommended two metres apart.

“No… well.” Sidney stuttered.

“Well indeed.” Joan said knowingly.

“Are you off out for some exercise?” Charlotte asked having composed herself and now attempting to divert the current topic of conversation onto something else.

“No, we’re off to the shops. Hoping they’ll have loo roll in stock today. Of all the things for people to panic buy, I didn’t think it would be that!” Joan said.

“No, it doesn’t make much sense does it? Well, if you’re really stuck, I have some you can have.” Charlotte offered.

“Thank you Charlotte, that’s very kind.”

“How’s life in lockdown for you?” Sidney asked politely.

“Oh, you know. Pretty dull. Almost makes me wish I hadn’t retired just so I would have something to do.” Roger said. “Are you two still working?”

“Yes” Sidney said looking at Charlotte who was nodding.

“Well, that’s something to keep you both occupied at least.” Roger said.

“If they need anything else.” Joan said smiling, making them both blush again. “Charlotte, have you heard from James?”

“Oh, yes, he phoned the day before yesterday.” This was news to Sidney, and he felt slightly disgruntled about this information. “He’s been furloughed, so he’s pretty bored.”

“Aren’t we all.” Roger said.

“Well next time you speak to him, give him our best.” Joan said.

“Will do.” Charlotte agreed.

“Right… well we’ll let you go.” Sidney said. Charlotte got out her key to let them into her apartment.

“Take care – and if you need anything, just ask.” Charlotte said.

“Will do. Bye.” Joan said.

Sidney shut the door behind him and they listened for Joan and Roger to walk past before they both started giggling.

“So I guess the cat’s out of the bag?” Charlotte said.

“I guess so.” Sidney agreed. “So James is still calling is he?” He asked, trying to appear indifferent but failing miserably.

“Yes… Is that going to be a problem?” Charlotte replied, seeing the look Sidney was giving her.

“No. Of course not.”

“Are you sure?” Charlotte ask, unconvinced.

“Yes. I guess I was just wondering if you were planning on telling him about us?” He asked slightly anxiously.

“I hadn’t thought about it. Strange though it seems, I haven’t really been thinking about James today.” She said smiling at him. “And you shouldn’t either. For you must know by now that my feelings lie elsewhere.” It was the first time Charlotte had alluded to her own feelings after Sidney’s confession to falling in love with her. He was still unsure whether the depth of her feelings were the same as his, but he wasn’t going to rush her on this. Instead, he just smiled shyly at her in response.

Tigger came trotting up to them and rubbed herself against Sidney’s legs. Sidney bent down to stroke her as Charlotte watched them still smiling to herself. The feeling of dread she had felt this morning had long since disappeared. Now she was very much in the realms of feeling blissfully happy. Sidney and Tigger’s interaction made her heart swell.

Sidney looked up and noticed Charlotte was watching him. “What is it?” He asked, rising to his feet.

She looked shyly at him. “I was just thinking.”

“Thinking about what?” Sidney asked.

Charlotte took a step closer to him and took both his hands in hers, interlacing her fingers with his. “I was thinking… how lucky I am.”

“You were?”

“Yes. You are a pretty incredible person Sidney Parker.” Charlotte said as she edged her face nearer to his, her fingers gently caressing his.

“I am?” Sidney said, his heart rate accelerating the closer she got to him.

“Yes.” Charlotte whispered as she planted her lips on his. She let slowly go of his hands and gently brushed her fingers up his arms and over his shoulders, feeling his muscles as she did so until her hands came to rest on his chest over his heart. Sidney wrapped his arms around Charlotte’s middle and drew her tightly to him as slowly he deepened the kiss, trying to keep in control of himself in spite of the fact he desperately wanted her. It was Tigger which caused him to break off the kiss as she started meowing displeasingly at them, which made him laugh.

“Tigger!” Charlotte said exasperatedly, breaking apart from Sidney and putting her hands on her hips to glare at her. “What do you want?” Tigger just meowed at her.

“I’m don’t think I’m going to stay long in Tigger’s good books.” Sidney observed.

“She’ll just have to get used to it. We aren’t going to stop kissing for her sake.” Charlotte said determinedly.

“You could just come to my apartment to escape her if she gets tetchy?” Sidney suggested.

“True, but she’ll have to learn to deal with it - especially when you start staying over.” Charlotte said in a rather throwaway manner.

“When I start staying over?” Sidney quoted back to her, his heart racing again at the thought.

“Yes.” She said smiling at him.

“But… but… not yet…” Sidney said in an attempt to clarify what she meant.

“No. Not yet, but maybe… soon...” Charlotte took his hand. “When we’re ready.”

Sidney and Charlotte spent the rest of their Saturday in Charlotte’s apartment. Most of the time they spent talking… and kissing (when Tigger let them)… and generally just enjoying each other’s company without the burden of having to be two metres apart. It felt liberating for them both that they didn’t have to stick to the rules anymore. All too soon it was time for Sidney to return to his own apartment.

“So are you going to attempt a run with me tomorrow?” Sidney asked as he got up to leave.

“Yes, I think I can be persuaded. Are you planning on going in the morning?” Charlotte asked.

“Yes, probably around nine, if that works?”

“Hmm… let me see if I have anything in my diary…” She replied cheekily. “No, nine is perfect.”

“So… I’ll call on you then?” Sidney said lingering by her front door, not really want to leave.

“Great!”

There was a tense silence between them as they looked longingly at one another. Charlotte lifted herself up on tiptoes and gave Sidney a gentle kiss goodnight, but she only pulled back a small distance away from him to whisper “soon” - hoping he would understand her meaning, which of course he did. Sidney reached up took Charlotte’s face in his hands and kissed her again. It was a kiss full of passion and promise which quite literally took Charlotte’s breath away so that when the kiss ended she was gasping for air.

“Goodnight.” Sidney murmured.

“Goodnight.” Charlotte managed to reply breathlessly. Sidney unwillingly let Charlotte go and let himself out of her apartment to return to his own.

Charlotte closed the door behind him, still trying to catch her breath from the intense kiss and smiling to herself. She felt giddy from all the feelings and emotions that she was experiencing. Who would have thought that the day would pan out this way? The thought drew her back to this morning… and the email… She glanced at her phone on the kitchen table which was flashing indicating that she had messages. Charlotte had not looked at her phone all day and was tempted to do so, but she thought better of it. She was not going to think about that now. She was going to end today on a happy note. The messages could wait until tomorrow.


	18. Charlotte's story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, this is the one you've all been waiting for.
> 
> So warnings first. This may not be a pleasant read as Charlotte is the victim of a crime and you may want some tissues ready (this made me cry writing it, but maybe that's because I'm so invested in the story). However, there is no description of violence or sexual violence.

Charlotte was woken at the usual time by Tigger demanding breakfast and she was instantly met with a sense of déjà vu. The blissful feeling she had gone to bed with last night was very quickly replaced by a feeling of trepidation. Charlotte knew she needed to look at the messages on her phone and deal with whatever was coming. She was hit with a wave of nausea which she tried to stem by remembering her breathing exercises. She got up out of bed and quickly fed Tigger her breakfast before sitting down at the kitchen table. With shaking hands she picked up her phone and unlocked the screen. There were no emails, which was a relief, but along with a few Whatsapp messages from her sister, there was a voicemail from an unknown number. She dialled her voicemail and listened.

_Miss Heywood, this is DC Brereton from Hampshire Police. I received your email this morning and I was hoping to discuss it with you further. I’ve sent it to our digital forensics team for analysis for now, but I’m afraid I will need to you to make a formal statement. Given the current lockdown, we can do this over the phone which I hope will make things a bit easier for you. Please call me back on xxxxxxxx when you can. Thank you._

Charlotte breathed deeply, trying to keep herself calm. She had expected this to be the case, but it suddenly made the situation so much more real. The injustice and unfairness that this was happening to her again was threatening to overwhelm her. She closed her eyes and tried to think of other things… happier things… like the near perfect day she’d had with Sidney yesterday; his confession to falling in love with her; and his promise to respect and protect her… Charlotte opened her eyes suddenly as it dawned on her. Sidney had promised to protect her and she needed him. She needed him right now! Charlotte leapt up from her seat and practically ran out of her apartment and knocked on Sidney’s door, forgetting that she was still in her pyjamas.

Sidney was fast asleep when Charlotte’s knocks on the door woke him. He wasn’t sure whether he had heard it right at first, but then there was another unmistakeable knock. He stumbled half asleep out of bed, grabbing a t-shirt which he threw over his head on the way to answer the door and opened it.

“Hey…” Sidney just about managed to say as Charlotte flung her arms round Sidney’s waist and hugged him tightly, burying her face in his chest. He edged his way backwards with her in his arms and closed the door behind them.

“Charlotte? Has something happened?” He asked her, concerned.

“I just need you to hold me.” She said quietly.

They stood still for minute or so until Sidney couldn’t stay silent any longer. “Charlotte. As much as I love holding you in my arms, could you please tell me what this is about?” He asked gently.

Charlotte lifted her head from out of his chest to look up at him and then realised that he looked half asleep and she instantly felt guilty. “I’m sorry, I woke you up didn’t I?”

“Yes, but I don’t care about that. I care about you.” He said reaching up and brushing her hair out of her face. “Did you have a nightmare again?”

“No… I… It’s about the… the email I received…”

A cold chill swept through Sidney. “Yes?”

“I sent it to the police. I… I need to make a formal statement.”

“OK.” Sidney said, afraid that his worst fears about what may have happened to her may in fact turn out to be true, particularly if the police were involved.

“And… and… I’m not sure I can go back there again…” She said biting her lip, her eyes shining with unshed tears.

Sidney bent down and kissed her tenderly on the forehead. He didn’t know what to say. How could he know how to help her if he didn’t really know what was going on? He drew back and looked at her. “Charlotte, I… I want to help you… I want to be here for you. But it’s a bit difficult to know how to do that when I don’t know what’s going on.” He said honestly.

“I know. I’m sorry.” She said despondently as she released him from her grip and took a step back, but he caught her hand and pulled her towards him again, slipping his arm round her waist.

“Hey, don’t do that... don’t pull away from me.” He said softly. “Look, let me put the kettle on, we’ll have a coffee and then we can talk about it.”

“OK.” Charlotte agreed.

Sidney made the coffees and they sat down on his leather sofa together. He let her drink her coffee in silence for a minute, wondering what to say or ask to get her to confide in him. In all honesty, he felt well and truly out of his depth. He was worried about what Charlotte might tell him, but if there was going to be any future with her, he needed to know.

“How are you feeling?” Sidney asked her.

“OK.” 

“Do you… do you think you might be able to tell me what’s going on?” Charlotte bit her lip, clearly unsure. Sidney reached for her hand and gave it a squeeze. “Whatever happened, it’s not going to change how I feel about you. I’m here. I’m not going anywhere.” Charlotte glanced up at him with tears in her eyes. “Please tell me.” He said quietly.

Charlotte was silent for a moment. “OK.” She whispered.

Charlotte took another swig from her coffee and put it down for handling hot things when telling her story was probably not a good idea. She took a deep breath. “This… this isn’t going to be easy, so you’ll have to bear with me.” Charlotte took another breath. “And… and if you want to know everything, then I will need to take you back to the start. When I moved to Portsmouth.”

Sidney nodded. “I’m listening.”

Charlotte began. “I moved to Portsmouth straight after graduating from Southampton Uni nearly three years ago. I’d got on a graduate scheme with an HR company there. It seemed like the perfect job because I really wanted to stay in the South of England as I loved living by the sea. I’d been to Portsmouth on day trips so it seemed like a nice place to live. I couldn’t afford to pay the rent for a flat by myself so I had to look for a house share which I didn’t mind as I’d shared a house at Uni. I looked around a few, but ended up settling for one with two other young professionals: a step brother and sister.” She paused for a moment.

“In the first few months I lived there everything seemed to be going great. Edward and Esther were both really friendly, we had weekly meals together, we went out at the weekends with other friends – it was basically like being at Uni, except having to work in the day. I particularly got on well with Edward. He was funny and charming and we seemed to like a lot of the same things. We’d watch movies together, eat together, just hang out a lot really as we both had 9-5 jobs and Esther was a nurse so had different shift patterns.”

Sidney’s hands were starting to get clammy. He did not like the sound of where this story was going, but then he needed to know.

Charlotte sighed to prepare herself for the next part. “Anyway, things got a bit weird after I went back to Portsmouth after Christmas. I seemed to keep losing stuff, like random items of clothing, a pair of earrings, toiletries and I was sure things were being moved about in my room. I honestly thought I was going mad at one point. But it was a particularly busy time at work and I was a bit stressed so I just passed it off as that because once things calmed down and I was less stressed it seemed to stop. And then a few weeks later I started getting text messages on my phone from unknown numbers. Innocent at first, like they’d got the wrong number, but then they started getting creepy. It seemed like it was just spam initially, but then the messages got more personal. At the same time I was also receiving emails saying similar things and it was beginning to get really frightening because the person sending them obviously knew me.” She stopped again to compose herself as tears came to her eyes again.

“Sorry…” Charlotte said taking a few breaths to stop the tears from flowing.

“It’s OK. Take your time.” Sidney responded. She nodded.

“I reported it to the police, but they couldn’t trace the sender – they had covered their tracks too well. And as I had no suspicions as to who it could be, there weren’t any suspects so they couldn’t pursue it further. They suggested I change my number and email address. This temporarily stopped them, but within a couple of weeks the messages started coming again. I had no idea how this person had got my contact details as I’d only shared them with people I knew well. But little did I know that the identity of the person responsible was actually only living down the hall from me.”

“Edward?” Sidney clarified.

“Yes.” She said, her voice was strained and a couple of tears ran down her cheeks.

“I had absolutely no idea because Edward had been so supportive and kind throughout the whole thing. I’d lost track of the amount of times I’d sobbed on him as he’d hugged me. He really was the last person in the world I thought it could be. But one day Edward said something that made me suspicious, something I’d read in a message before. Then I remembered the missing things and everything suddenly became clear. So I decided to pull a sicky the next day and search his room. Once Edward and Esther had left the house I snuck into his room and found… and found…”

Charlotte stopped and let out a sob. "I found all my missing things and more... He'd… he’d printed out photos of me… intimate ones taken inside the house. I was absolutely terrified." The tears were coming thick and fast now. "And then… and then as I was going through everything Edward snuck up behind me..."

Sidney shifted uncomfortably in his seat and brought his clenched fist to his mouth to stop himself from shouting out. His heart was beating fast. He didn’t know if he could bear to hear the rest of it.

“He knew I was onto him so he’d not strayed far from the house. He tried to plead with me at first. He confessed his feelings for me, said he loved me. But then he turned nasty. He started blaming me for his obsession, said it was my fault, that I led him on, that I made him do it. I will never forget the look in his eye – he was like a madman. Edward kept me in his room for at least an hour as I tried desperately to find a way out of the situation. I was convinced he was going to hurt me or worse… I’ve never been so scared in my whole life.”

Sidney couldn’t stand it any longer. He pulled Charlotte into his arms as she sobbed. She’d relived the experience a few times before, but it had never got easier. Sidney let her cry for a while in his arms as he readied himself to ask her the next question, the answer to which he feared the most. He loosened his embrace and took both her hands in his.

“Did he…” Sidney began to ask his question. He closed his eyes briefly and clenched his jaw. “Did he hurt you… physically?” His voice cracked with emotion as he said it.

“No.” She whispered. Sidney let out a sound of immense relief as he brought his hands to Charlotte’s face and rested his forehead on hers. He kept himself there for a couple of minutes, breathing heavily, his emotions all over the place. Although his worst fears hadn’t been realised, Charlotte’s ordeal sounded truly horrifying.

Sidney drew his face back from hers and brushed away some of the tears which were running down her cheeks. “How did you get away from him?”

“I don’t really know. Somehow I managed to convince him to let me go and I ran to a neighbour’s house where I called the police.”

“What happened to him? Was he caught by the police?”

“Yes. He admitted his crimes so there was no trial… but that also meant he got a more lenient jail sentence and he was out after only a few months. That’s why I moved here. I couldn’t stay in Portsmouth because I knew he’d find me there – a restraining order wasn’t going to stop him. I also knew I couldn’t go home to Willingden because he knew where my family lived as he’d visited for New Year with Esther. So I decided to come London. The city of a million people. I guess I thought that of all the places to live, this may be the safest place to hide.”

“And… and the email you received on Friday. That was Edward?” Sidney asked. The fear returned to Charlotte’s eyes again.

She nodded. “Yes I think it was him.” She said and the tears started coming again. “The email was in a similar vein to the ones before. To most people it just looks like a spam email. But I know that it’s not. I know that it’s him.” Charlotte started sobbing again and Sidney once again drew her into his arms. “Sidney, I’m so afraid. What if he finds me?”

“I’m not going to let anything bad happen to you – you know that?” Sidney said, his voice strained.

“You can’t promise me that!” Charlotte whispered.

He drew back, took her face in his hands and looked her in the eye. “No – I mean it. I’ll do everything in my power to protect you.” His look was so intense. "...I love you." He whispered through laboured breaths, his eyes shining with tears.

More tears spilled from Charlotte's eyes. She could see and hear the intensity of Sidney's feelings in his eyes and in his voice. The fact he loved her made her feel safe and stronger somehow. If Sidney was with her through this, she knew she could face whatever was coming next. Charlotte’s heart started pounding. Whilst she did not feel like she deserved the love of such a man, she couldn’t deny her feelings for him any longer. She brought her hand up to stroke his cheek. "And I love you." She whimpered.

They moved towards each other and their lips met in the middle. Sidney kissed Charlotte with a real depth of emotion, trying to convey all he felt and had promised to her with his words within the kiss. The passion with which he kissed he was nothing like he had ever felt before and she was kissing him back with equal fervour. Sidney drew Charlotte closer and she pressed herself against him, forgetting again that she was only in her pyjamas and therefore wearing no bra the surprise at which caused them both to gasp and break the kiss. Sidney looked at Charlotte anxiously, his heart racing as he patiently waited for her to determine the next move.

Charlotte sat breathing heavily, the emotional exertion of telling her story and the strength of feeling for the person sitting in front of her taking its toll. Her cheeks were stained with tears which had now stopped falling, but the rest of her body was now tingling all over with anticipation of what was to happen next. Charlotte knew she had said not to rush things between them but the need to be close to Sidney right now overshadowed all other thoughts and feelings. She wanted, no needed, to give herself, all of herself to him.

Charlotte kept her eyes locked on Sidney’s as she got up from the sofa. Sidney’s heart sank momentarily, until she reached out her hand to him. He took it and she pulled him up. No words were needed to be spoken between them as Charlotte led Sidney by the hand to the bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If any of what I have written has affected you personally, there is help available. If you're in the UK you can visit the following web pages for more advice/support:
> 
> https://www.gov.uk/report-stalker  
> https://www.victimandwitnessinformation.org.uk/


	19. Where is he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for your continued engagement with this story. I love reading all your comments and sorry I don't get around to responding to them all.
> 
> Here's the next instalment... Enjoy!

Sidney and Charlotte lay facing each other in bed, neither saying a word as they gazed lovingly into each other’s eyes. Time stood still in this moment as they both took in the significance of what had just happened. Sidney’s arm lay protectively over Charlotte’s side as his fingers drew circles up and down her back and Charlotte's hands were on his chest enjoying the sensation of feeling the thumping of his heart under her fingertips. The passion in their love making was like nothing either had experienced before. It went way beyond pure want and desire because it was fuelled by love and a deep need to give themselves to each other. There was no hesitation, no nerves, no hint of embarrassment. It was like it was always meant to be.

They spent at least ten minutes simply lying and staring at each other before Charlotte spoke up. "Shall I make us some breakfast?" she asked.

Sidney smiled at her and then drew her closer to him and kissed her tenderly. "No. I'm cooking breakfast." He said in his deep tones causing Charlotte to shudder slightly.

"One of your famous omelettes?" She asked.

"Well, it's technically Jamie Oliver's famous omelette, but I'll take that." He replied.

"Still, a Sidney Parker/Jamie Oliver omelette sounds great."

"OK. You can stay here if you like while I make it." Sidney said, kissing her forehead and then proceeding to slip out of bed. He pulled on a pair of pyjama bottoms and a t-shirt, but he stopped to look at Charlotte on the way out the door who had propped herself up and had been watching him. He smiled at her and shook his head slightly as if not quite believing this was real before making his way to the kitchen.

Charlotte flopped back on Sidney's bed, closed her eyes and breathed deeply. She felt like she was playing a game of emotion ping pong and it was rather exhausting. She felt for sure she would need a nap later... Maybe Sidney would join her? The thought made her heart race again. She’d not had sex for nearly three years, a consequence of the trauma of her ordeal. This fact had not crossed her mind at all as she’d made love to him, but she was struck by the significance of it now. What had just happened was not just simply a turning point in their relationship – it was a turning point in her life. Yes the psychological scars were still there, along with the fear of what was ahead, but despite all of this Charlotte felt more free than she had for a long time.

Charlotte got up out of bed and retrieved her pyjamas which were strewn on the floor, smiling as she recalled how they had come to be there. She didn’t really want to put them back on… she wondered if Sidney would mind if she borrowed a t-shirt? She rooted through his wardrobe to find one, slipped it on and then went out to the kitchen to find him.

Sidney turned round from the stove when he heard Charlotte approach, his eyes clocking her in his clothes which made him smile. He couldn’t resist walking up to her and pulling her into his arms. “Hey beautiful.” He said. “You OK?”

“Yes.” She said, reaching up to give him a peck on the lips. “Smells good.” She commented.

“It’s nearly done. Do you want another coffee?” Sidney asked.

“Sure – I’ll make them.” She said making her way to the coffee machine.

“Ah ah – no. You’re not doing anything!” Sidney said rebukingly, grabbing her waist and leading her to the kitchen table.

“I’m not chef?” She said smiling.

“No. You’re going to sit here while I wait on you.” He said as Charlotte looked at him affectionately. “And don’t think it’s escaped my notice that you have stolen one of my favourite t-shirts.” Sidney added teasingly, heading back to the stove.

“It’s not stolen, it’s borrowed. Besides, I think it suits me better.” Charlotte retorted.

“Well, on that point at least we agree.” He said.

Sidney sorted the coffees and brought over the omelettes to the kitchen table, taking his seat opposite Charlotte and they tucked in.

“Are you still up for a run, or have I worn you out?” Sidney asked smirking between mouthfuls.

Charlotte grinned at him in response. “Depends… Because if you take me for one of the runs we’ve done before, I won’t have the energy for any exercise later on.” She said suggestively.

“Hmm…” Sidney pondered. “Yes, we can’t be having that! How about a gentle run then? Just a couple of miles, you can set the pace.”

“Very well, but you will have to suffer the consequences if you make me do too much.” She teased.

“Noted.” He responded. Sidney paused before asking his next question. “Have you… have you thought about when you’re going to sort out your statement?” He asked apprehensively, not wanting to spoil the playful mood, but equally the matter needed to be resolved.

The colour drained from Charlotte’s face. “I don’t know. I guess I ought to get it out the way then I don’t need to keep thinking about it.”

“Do you want me to be here when you do it?” Sidney asked. Charlotte nodded shyly. “Then how about we get it done this morning and then go for a run after? A run may help clear your head.” He suggested.

“OK. Probably a good idea.” Charlotte said.

They finished breakfast and Charlotte went next door to get dressed in her running gear and retrieve her phone, before making her way back to Sidney’s flat to make the call to the police. Charlotte had sent Edward's email direct to DC Brereton because she had been the lead officer in the case the first time round.

“Are you ready?” Sidney asked as they sat together in his lounge about to make the call. Charlotte nodded and took a deep breath before dialling the number and putting it on speaker.

“DC Brereton” She answered.

“Hi. It’s Charlotte Heywood. You left me a voicemail yesterday. I need to make a statement about… about an email I’ve received from my stalker.”

“Yes, hello Miss Heywood. I’m sorry we’re having to speak to each other again, but you were right to contact me. I’ve retrieved the old file and updated myself on the case. I need to ask you some questions to put your statement together which we will then send to you electronically to sign. I also need to notify you that I will be recording this phone call for evidential purposes. Are you happy to proceed on this basis?”

“Yes.” Charlotte replied.

“OK. Well, we’ll start with talking about recent events. I’ll try and avoid delving into what happened to you previously, but I’m afraid we may need to for some context. So Edward came out of prison on licence in September last year, is that correct?”

“That was what I was told, yes.” Charlotte said.

“In addition to being given a custodial sentence, he was also given an indeterminate restraining order, the terms of which provided that he should not have direct or indirect contact with you by any means, including electronic means; and that he was not permitted within 10 miles of your residence and workplace in Portsmouth, is that correct?”

“Yes.” Charlotte said. “But since then I have moved to London.”

“Right. When did you move to London?” DC Brereton asked.

“Er… 21st September last year.”

“And what was the purpose of your move?” DC Brereton asked.

“Well… mainly because I got a new job, but also I wanted to escape Portsmouth and the memories held there for obvious reasons.”

“Can you give me your new address?” Charlotte told her. “Miss Heywood, did you tell anyone at the Probation service that you had moved address?” DC Brereton asked.

“Yes.” She said.

“It’s just I have no record of it here.”

“Oh. Well I definitely did. It’s in an email somewhere.” Charlotte asked.

“Could you send it to me?”

“Of course.”

“Do you live with anyone at your new residence?” She asked.

“No.”

“And you are remaining there during lockdown?”

“Yes, but I’m failing to see why this is relevant.” Charlotte said, wanting to get to the crux of the matter.

DC Brereton paused for a moment. “Well, as you have now moved, the case is outside our patch. We may have to transfer the case to the Met Police.”

“Right.”

“I can take your statement now, but the Met Police will probably want to talk to you again.” DC Brereton explained.

“OK.” Charlotte responded hesitantly. She didn’t like the thought of going through all this again.

“Miss Heywood, have you had any other form of contact from Edward between him leaving prison and this email?”

“No.”

“No emails, texts, letters?”

“No.”

“Have you seen him in person?”

“No. Why would I? I’m in London. He’s in Portsmouth.” Charlotte said anxiously.

“Why would you think he’s in Portsmouth?”

“I’m sorry?” Charlotte asked confused.

“Why would you think he’s in Portsmouth when he has a restraining order not to come within 10 miles of the place?”

“Well… I don't know. I just assumed he would be back living with Esther. Last I heard she was still living there.”

“Esther, his step sister?” DC Brereton asked.

“Yes.”

“Have you been in contact with Esther in the last six months?”

“No, but why does that matter?”

“I’m just trying to ascertain the facts Miss Heywood. Right. OK, about the email.”

“No, hang on a minute, are you telling us that Edward is not living in Portsmouth?” Sidney interjected.

“Who am I speaking to?” DC Brereton asked curtly.

“Sidney Parker. I’m Charlotte’s boyfriend.” He said confidently. Charlotte’s stomach flipped when he said this and she looked at him curiously. He smiled at her and shrugged.

“Miss Heywood, you said you weren’t living with anyone!” DC Brereton said.

“She’s not, I live next door.” Sidney clarified.

“Right. Well, Mr Parker, I am trying to take Miss Heywood’s statement which is an official record of Charlotte’s account of the events and should be taken without the influence of anyone else. I appreciate that lockdown has given us some more flexibility and no doubt you want to support your girlfriend, but I need you to refrain from interrupting again otherwise I may be forced to get Miss Heywood to go to the police station and give her statement in person.”

“Fine.” Sidney said.

“But you haven’t answered Sidney’s question. Is Edward living in Portsmouth or not?” Charlotte asked, anxious about the answer.

DC Brereton took a moment to respond. “No he is not.” Charlotte started to feel nauseous.

“Then where is he?” She asked with desperation in her voice.

“I’m still trying to obtain that information from Probation.”

“No hang on, that doesn’t make sense. You know he’s not in Portsmouth, but you don’t know where he is living?” Sidney interrupted.

“Mr Parker – this is your final warning or I will be forced to terminate this telephone interview.”

Sidney sighed in frustration. “Very well. Sorry.”

“I ask that you please give us some time to obtain all the information we need. Miss Heywood only lodged her complaint yesterday and we are still getting the paperwork together. Right, let’s move on to the email. Please could you take me through why you think it is from Edward.”

Charlotte described to DC Brereton about what the hallmarks were and how she thought it was Edward. DC Brereton took her through a number of messages she’d received in the past as a means of comparison which was really hard to talk through as it brought back painful memories. However, with Sidney next to her, Charlotte found the strength to talk about it. Finally, after about forty five minutes, the interview was finished.

“Thank you for your time Miss Heywood.” DC Brereton said. “I will send you an email with a link to your witness statement for you to sign later today. I will also liaise with the Met Police force to see whether we need to transfer the investigation of your complaint to them. In the meantime, you have my number and email address. If you receive any contact from Edward again, direct or indirect, or if you have any concerns at all, please get in touch.” DC Brereton said.

“OK. Thanks. Will do.”

“Bye.”

Charlotte hung up and looked at Sidney who smiled at her softly. He took hold of her hand. “Well done.” He said.

“I don’t know Sidney. That phone call wasn’t very reassuring. How can the police not know where Edward is?” Charlotte said.

Sidney had picked this up too. “I know, but you heard what she said. They are still gathering the paperwork.”

“I guess. But then why do I have a bad feeling about it?” She said.

“I don’t know.” He replied honestly, because he had a bad feeling too. Charlotte looked unsettled. Sidney reached up to her face and drew closer to her. “Charlotte, whatever happens, we’ll get through this, together.” He leaned towards her and gave her a lingering kiss. “Come on. Let’s go for a run.” He pulled Charlotte up and they left his flat hand in hand.

************

DC Clara Brereton hung up the phone. “Shit” She said out loud.

“All OK Clara?” Her boss chimed, the only other person in the office.

“No! It appears there’s been a massive fuck up at Probation.”

“What do you mean?” Her boss asked.

“It’s this new stalker case Sarge”

“Yes.”

“Well… I haven’t told the victim yet, but turns out he’s living not five miles away from her apartment.” Clara explained.

“Fuck!”

“Yes, and that’s not all.”

“What is it?”

“He’s not met up with his supervisor for the last two weeks... I need to ring the Met Police.” She said, hurriedly giving them a call.


	20. Quite a predicament

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I felt it was time for another warm fluffy chapter (because fluff is my bread and butter).
> 
> Enjoy!

“OK, seriously – how do you look like you’ve done no exercise at all?” Charlotte said to Sidney as she tried to catch her breath at the end of their “gentle” run, knowing full well she had turned the colour of a ripe tomato. Whilst the run had been significantly shorter than their previous ones, Charlotte had found it tough going and she was feeling a bit light headed, this being the first proper exercise she’d done since her accident. Sidney was right though – the run had been therapeutic and she was feeling a lot more positive about things.

“I’m sorry to disappoint you.” Sidney smirked.

“No you’re not.” She snapped. “But I guess there is a bright side.”

“What’s that then?” He asked.

“That I get to enjoy the benefits of you being super fit and super toned.” Charlotte replied, her eyes drifting to his torso as she recalled the moments this morning when she had got the chance to admire the perfectly sculpted muscles on his body.

Sidney laughed. “Is that so?” He said making his way towards her.

Charlotte backed away. “You do not want to come close to me right now.” She said. “Unlike you I am sweating like a pig.”

“Yeah, that’s not going to stop me…” He said playfully as he kept coming closer, a cheeky look in his eye.

“Sidney… What are you…?” She said as Sidney quickened his pace “Sidney!” Charlotte half shrieked half laughed as she made to get away from him, but Sidney caught her in a few quick strides. He grasped her round the middle, lifted her up and spun her around. “Sidney! Put me down!” She screamed. Sidney put her down on her feet and spun her round to face him, his hands on her hips and a wide grin on his face. “You are in so much trouble Sidney Parker!” Charlotte said, trying to look cross, but she couldn’t help but smile.

“Oh I hope so!” He replied provocatively and before she could stop him, he planted a firm kiss on her lips. Despite Charlotte’s concern about her appearance, she instantly melted and linked her arms round his neck drawing him closer to her, before she remembered they were still in the park in full view of passers-by and their behaviour could be considered irresponsible. She broke off the kiss.

“We should go back. I’m in desperate need of a shower.” Charlotte said. Sidney raised an eyebrow at her suggestively making Charlotte giggle. “Steady on, you’ve just made me run two miles!” She said.

“Hmmm…” Sidney sighed.

“But I did quite fancy a nap this afternoon.” She said quietly. “Perhaps you would like to join me?”

“Depends, are you planning on actually sleeping?” He asked playfully.

“Maybe not for the first half at least.” She replied.

“Count me in.” He said giving her a quick peck on the lips.

“Come on.” Charlotte said, leading him back to the apartment block.

Showered and feeling decidedly less dishevelled, Sidney and Charlotte sat down for a light lunch at Charlotte’s.

“Do you want a tea or coffee?” Charlotte asked as they finished lunch and were clearing away the dishes.

“Oh shit!” Sidney said under his breath, something having remembered something.

“Did I say the wrong thing?”

“No. Sorry. I just remembered I promised to Skype my nieces and nephews.”

“When?”

“Five minutes ago.” He admitted.

“Well go and call them then.” Charlotte said.

“Come with me. Say hello.” Sidney suggested.

“You want to introduce me to your family?” Charlotte asked surprised.

Sidney shrugged. “Yes. If that’s OK?”

“And who will I be introduced as?” She smirked as she came up to him and linked her arms round his waist.

“Who do you want to be introduced as?”

“I’m not sure.” She replied honestly.

“Well… we’ve already been caught by Joan and Roger.” Sidney said as brought his hand up to caress her cheek.

“True. And Tigger.”

Sidney chuckled. “Yes, and Tigger.” He agreed. _And the police officer knows too._ Sidney thought in his head.

“So…”

“So…?” Sidney repeated smirking.

Charlotte stood up her on tiptoes and brought her face to his, their noses touching. “Girlfriend?” She whispered, her lips brushing his as she said it.

“Girlfriend.” He said decisively, his heart rate accelerating at the nearness of her. He closed the tiny gap between them, tenderly pressing his lips against hers, very much still enjoying the novelty of kissing her. His phone started ringing. Sidney groaned and broke away from her. “It’s Tom chasing me.” He explained. He hit the answer button. “Tom? Sorry, I’m running late. Give me five minutes.” Sidney said and then hung up.

“Perhaps I should let you talk to them first?” Charlotte said. “I’ll finish up the dishes and then come over.”

“OK.” Sidney replied. He wandered back to his flat and turned on his laptop. He loaded up Skype and rang Tom.

“Sidney!” Tom chanted, baby James on his lap and the rest of the Parker clan gather round the screen.

“Hi.” Sidney replied. “How are you all?”

“Good.” Jennie replied.

“What have you been up to?” Sidney asked.

“Mummy’s been homeschooling us.” Alicia said.

“Mummy’s been attempting homeschooling is the more accurate description.” Mary clarified. “I barely understand the teacher’s instructions!”

“I’m sure you’re doing a marvellous job Mary. Isn’t she girls?” Sidney asked.

“Yes Mummy, you’re the best.” Jennie said making Sidney’s heart melt at her cuteness.

“And Henry – have you been keeping out of trouble?” Sidney asked him.

“I’ve been playing dinosaurs.” Henry replied.

“That sounds fun.”

“It’s… noisy.” Alicia chipped in.

“What have you been doing Uncle Sidney?” Jennie asked politely.

“Well… I’ve been for a run this morning with Charlotte.” He said.

“Who’s Charlotte?” Alicia asked.

“Charlotte is Uncle Sidney’s next door neighbour.” Tom explained. Sidney was slightly aggrieved that he didn’t get the chance to answer, but they would know soon enough.

“She’s going to come and say hello in a minute so you can meet her yourself.” Sidney said. A knowing look crossed Mary’s face, but everyone else seemed oblivious.

“Uncle Sidney, do you want to see the picture I drew for you?” Jennie asked.

“You drew me a picture?” Sidney replied, touched.

“Yes. I’ll just go and get it.” Jennie went out of view.

“She’s been working on it for days, bless her.” Mary said. “She misses you. We all do.”

“I miss you guys too.” Sidney said. Sidney’s flat door opened and Charlotte walked in just as Jennie came back with her picture.

“Look Uncle Sidney!” She said. Jennie had drawn a picture of the whole Parker clan and over the top of them all was a rainbow, complete with glitter and sequins.

“What a lovely picture Jennie - and great colouring in the lines.” Sidney said. Charlotte was hovering behind him, he glanced back at her. “Would you like to meet Charlotte now?” They all nodded. Charlotte came forward with a chair and stuck it next to Sidney. He grabbed hold of her hand out of shot of the camera and intertwined their fingers.

“Ah – so this is Charlotte.” Tom said, failing to take in the significance of her not being two metres away from Sidney, but again, it was noticed by Mary.

“And you must be Tom.” Charlotte said, although if he looked so unlike Sidney she wouldn’t have thought they were brothers.

“This is Mary and here are Jennie, Alicia, Henry and James.” Charlotte smiled at them all. “Thank you again for the HR advice the other day.” Tom said.

“No problem. How are things in Sanditon?” She asked.

“Quiet. But at least we are able to do our permitted exercise on the beach.”

“Yes, I quite envy you that.” Charlotte said.

“Charlotte is a fan of rock pooling.” Sidney said, knowing this would spark the children’s interest.

“Oh I love rock pooling.” Alicia said. “We caught a huge crab the other day.”

“I once caught a crab the size of my hand.” Charlotte said holding out the hand which wasn’t holding Sidney’s.

“Really? Ours wasn’t that big.” Jennie said. “What else have you caught?”

“Hmm… Lots of shrimps and sea snails and occasionally a fish.” Charlotte replied.

“Charlotte’s visited Sanditon’s great rock pools before.” Sidney said.

“You’ve been to Sanditon?” Mary said. “When?”

“Oh quite a few years ago now. I went on holiday there a couple times with my family as a child. We used to stay in the caravan site on the hill.” Charlotte said.

“And she’s sampled the Blue Lobster’s famous homemade ice creams.” Sidney added.

“Well I never.” Tom said.

“What’s your favourite flavour Charlotte?” Alicia asked.

“Well, I’m a big chocolate fan, so it would have to be chocolate.”

“I like chocolate too.” Henry chipped in.

“You’ll have to visit again, once the restrictions are lifted. Sample our new flavours.” Tom said.

“I’d like that.” She said.

“Maybe you could come with Sidney?” Mary suggested grinning at him.

Sidney and Charlotte looked at each other and Charlotte blushed slightly. “Yes, that sounds like a good plan.” Sidney agreed as he squeezed Charlotte’s hand.

They spent a good ten minutes talking to Tom and the family, the kids showing off their various crafty creations throughout as well as all trying to speak at once.

“Right, well we best be off as James needs his nap. Nice to talk to you again Charlotte.” Tom said.

“You too.” Charlotte replied.

“Stay safe.” Mary said.

“Bye.”

They hung up.

“So did we just get away with not having to clarify that we are in a relationship?” Charlotte asked turning to him.

“I believe we did, but Mary definitely suspected something. Tom, as usual, was oblivious.” A text came through on Sidney’s phone. “Oh hang on.”

_Mary: Don’t you think it escaped my notice that you and Charlotte were looking cosy together. You have a lot of explaining to do Sidney Parker!_

Sidney laughed. “Maybe not then.” He said, showing the text to Charlotte.

“At least now the introductions have been done. Your nieces and nephews are so sweet.” Charlotte commented. “And they clearly adore you.”

“They’re good kids. I miss them. I miss the sea!”

“I can tell that from the décor in your lounge.” She said, her eyes flitting to the various beach pictures hanging up. “Did you… did you mean what you said, about taking me to Sanditon?” Charlotte asked.

“Of course. We could go for a long weekend.”

Charlotte smiled. “A long weekend? This is getting serious!”

“Yes, well, I’m seriously crazy about you that’s why.” Sidney said pulling her onto his lap so that she was straddling him and he lay his hands on her thighs.

“So what would we do on this long weekend?” Charlotte asked, linking her arms round his neck.

“We’d book into Pemberley Hotel – one of the suites which has a sea view. Go for morning runs along the cliff tops, picnics on the beach. I’d take you to Elliotts for dinner.”

“Elliotts?” Charlotte asked.

“It’s Sanditon’s best fine dining restaurant.”

“OK. Go on…”

“Oh, and we’d have a day at the Lucas Lodge Spa… and of course I’d take you skinny dipping at my secluded spot one evening.”

“That doesn’t sound like we’d be spending much time with your family.” Charlotte commented.

“Hmm… we’d fit them in somehow round all the sex we’d also be having.”

“You seem very confident that would be the case.” Charlotte teased.

“Do I?”

“Yes.”

“Well if this morning’s anything to go by and I’ve got you all to myself, there’s is no way I’m going to be able to keep my hands off you.” Sidney said seductively as he began to stroke his hands up her inner thighs.

“Then we seem to have found ourselves in quite a predicament.” She said softly.

“We do?” Sidney said.

“Yes. Because I won’t be able to keep my hands off you either.” Charlotte said.

She leant towards him and captured his mouth with hers and instantly Sidney felt a surge of desire spread throughout his body. Charlotte kissed him hungrily, her hands reaching up the back of his neck into his hair, tugging it lightly. Sidney hands wandered slowly down Charlotte’s thighs to her bum to press her closer to him which made her moan and fuelled his desire for her even more. He gripped her blouse and pulled it up over her head in one fluid movement. Charlotte was wearing the black lace bra that Sidney had been dreaming about for weeks and seeing her in it quite literally took his breath away. Breathing heavily they gazed at each other for a moment before Charlotte reached and pulled off Sidney’s t-shirt, flinging it onto the floor beside her. Slowly she began trailing her fingertips down from his shoulders along the contours of his muscles, across his chest and down to his abs. Sidney watched her intently, enjoying seeing an expression of wonder in her face as she explored his body along with the sensation of her touching him so tenderly.

Sidney kissed her again, but softly this time as he started a journey of kisses from her mouth, along her jaw and then down her neck. Charlotte shuddered slightly as he made his way along her collarbone and down her chest to the top of her breasts where she gasped and gripped at his shoulders. Sidney lifted his head and Charlotte’s eyes locked on his and he knew he was lost. So completely lost in love with her.


	21. All in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone is doing OK. Can I just say that you guys are fab. I love the fact you are all so engaged with this story. Also loving all the twitter activity at the moment. I'm not on it, but I'm keeping tabs on what's going on. If anyone hasn't signed the petition yet - please do! 
> 
> https://www.change.org/p/itv-give-us-sanditon-series-2 
> 
> Keep safe xx

_He watched them from his hiding place in the park, larking around like teenage lovers, completely oblivious to the world around them and it made him feel sick. Sick with jealousy and rage… so much rage. Couldn’t she see that he was the one for her? How could she be so blind, so foolish in the ways of love? He closed his eyes and breathed deeply. It didn’t matter. He would show her. He just needed to find the opportunity…_

********

“He wasn’t there?... Well are you going to try again?... Tomorrow?.. OK. Thanks. Are you going to take the case from now on?... You don’t?... Right… I understand… Thanks again... Call me tomorrow with an update.” Clara hung up the phone.

“What’s the latest?” Clara’s boss asked coming over, but stopping two metres away.

“The Met Police tried to call on Edward earlier this morning at his home address, but there was no answer. They did a sweep of the area and then waited for half an hour, but he never showed. They’re going to try again tomorrow.” Clara explained. “They don’t have the resources to take the case off our hands. London’s been hit worse than the South with coronavirus and a lot of the detectives are self-isolating or shielding. It’s not a conventional arrangement, but they want us to run the investigation from here and then they can help as and when needed on the ground.”

“Are you happy with that?”

Clara shrugged. “Makes sense for us to run with it, I mean, I know the history of the case and given the restrictions anyway, most of our enquiries can be conducted from here.”

“OK. So where are we with everything else? Have we heard back from digital forensics on the email?”

“Yes” Clara replied. “They’ve identified the IP address, but traced it to Germany so it was sent using a VPN. Unfortunately there’s no way of locating where it was actually transmitted.”

“And what have Probation got to say?”

“Still haven’t managed to get through to anyone sensible. They have no record of Charlotte Heywood’s email even though I have proof to the contrary.” Clara looked at her boss. “Do you think we need to tell her? About Edward living so close?”

“Hmm… Tricky. We don’t have a very strong case yet. Whilst there are similarities, it’s not abundantly clear that Edward sent the email. Are you concerned for her safety?” Her boss asked.

“I don’t know Sarge. Something about it doesn’t sit right with me. I know I would want to know, but I’ve re-read her previous victim statement and she suffered psychological harm from the incident. We don’t want to worry her unnecessarily.” Clara commented.

“Are there any other avenues of enquiry we can make?”

“There’s Edward’s step-sister Sarge.”

“What’s she got to do with it?”

“Well, she offered evidence against Edward that forced him to confess. I believe there’s also a restraining order in place against him going near her for her own protection.” Clara explained.

“How do you think she might be helpful?”

“I’m not sure. Just a feeling.” Clara said.

“OK. Well give her a ring and let’s see what comes out of it.”

*************

Charlotte woke with a yell. She’d been having one of her nightmares again and she could still see the look in Edward’s eyes even though she was now awake.

“Charlotte, it’s OK. It was just a dream.” Sidney said to her gently as he pulled her close and kissed her on the forehead. Charlotte was still breathing rapidly as she buried her head into Sidney’s chest, trying to calm her racing heart.

“Sorry.” She said breathlessly.

“What I have said about apologising?” He reminded her.

The lay still for a while as Charlotte attempted to gain control of herself. After a few minutes she looked up at him. “What time is it?” She asked.

“Half three.” Sidney responded. “You’ve been asleep for about an hour.”

“Didn’t you sleep?”

“No. I can’t sleep in the day.” He replied, tenderly stroking her hair.

“That must have been boring for you.”

“No, it was wonderful.” He gushed.

“Wonderful?”

He nodded. “You look so beautiful when you’re asleep.” He said.

Charlotte smiled. “As opposed to when I’m awake…?”

Sidney chuckled. “That’s not what I meant.”

“I know.” She said.

“I was just enjoying the novelty of having you in my bed.” He said. “Do you… do you think you’ll stay tonight?” For some reason he was nervous about asking the question which was ridiculous given that this was the second time today Charlotte had found her way into his bed.

“Maybe you could stay at mine? It seems only fair that we share our time between each other’s flats… Although you’d be woken up by Tigger around 7am wanting her breakfast.” Charlotte replied.

“Hmm. Do you think Tigger would accept someone else in your bed? Doesn’t she like sleeping on your feet?”

Charlotte was touched that Sidney had noticed that. “Like I said before, she’ll have to learn. She’s already accepted you which given her aversion to men, is pretty extraordinary.”

“I suppose we could give it a go. But what happens when we want to do things other than just sleep?” He asked, smirking slightly.

“We shut her out the bedroom of course.” Charlotte replied smiling. She snuggled into Sidney’s arms and held him tight, the nightmare still at the back of her mind. She felt so safe, so secure in his arms. “Sidney?” She whispered.

“Hmm?”

Charlotte looked up at him with her big doe-like eyes. “I don’t want to spend another night on my own without you.”

Charlotte’s words made Sidney’s heart melt. He leant forward and kissed her softly. “Me neither.” He said. “Even if that means I also have to share a bed with Tigger!” They giggled.

“So are you not a cat person then?” Charlotte said.

“Er… Well… actually I’m more of a dog person.” He confessed.

Charlotte gasped is shock. “You must never ever let Tigger hear you say that! Do you not like cats at all?”

“I like Tigger. Is that good enough?”

“But what if I want another cat?” She protested.

“Then you can have another cat… If I can have a dog.” He teased.

“You can’t have a dog in a one bedroom flat with no garden.” Charlotte stated.

“You’re quite right, and it wouldn’t work with my job either… unless we put it in doggy day care which would cost a fortune. I’ve kind of resigned myself to the fact I won’t be able to have one until I’m retired.”

“I don’t think I could wait that long for another cat.” Charlotte said.

“Well we’d move somewhere bigger after I’ve paid off Tom’s loan anyway so I’m sure we could have another cat then.” Sidney said.

“Oh we could, could we?” Charlotte said grinning. “First you’re planning a long weekend and now you’re thinking about our first home together. Don’t you think you’re getting a bit ahead of yourself?”

“I like to plan ahead.” Sidney replied.

“Clearly!” Charlotte teased. “So have you planned out our whole future?”

“No… Just the next few years.” He said with a glint in his eye.

“Sidney!”

“What? You were asleep for an hour! I had a lot of time to think about it!”

Charlotte giggled again, but then her looked turned serious. “Perhaps you should hold off any more plans until we know what’s happening with Edward.”

Sidney’s look turned grave, he brought his hands to her face and laced his fingers in her hair. “Don’t let him stop you living your life.”

“Sidney…” Charlotte sighed. “Are you sure you’ve thought through what you’re getting yourself into?” Charlotte said, doubts suddenly filling her head. “I mean, if he’s charged we’re talking months of this hanging over us, potentially a court case. It would be trying for any relationship yet alone one that’s barely begun. And that’s before you consider the psychological mess that I’m in...”

“Charlotte, stop talking like this.” Sidney interrupted. “I love you. And I’m in. I’m all in! And we’ll get through whatever’s round the corner together.”

“Are you sure?” She said, biting her lips.

“Positive.” He replied. “But I do have one request.” Charlotte looked at him anxiously. “Can we not talk about Edward in the bedroom? I want this to be our space, a happy space.”

Charlotte smiled at him shyly. “Of course. I’m sorry.” She said bringing her forehead to his. “It’s been a while since I’ve done this.” She admitted.

“Done what?” Sidney asked.

“Relationships… sex…” She said timidly. Sidney pulled away from her slightly and looked at her in the eye.

“This is new for me too.” He said.

“Really?”

Sidney nodded. “I mean… I’ve not had a proper relationship since Eliza.”

“But… but surely there’s been other women more recently?” Charlotte asked hesitantly.

“Well, not for about six months.”

“Six months?”

“Yes. Because ever since you moved next door I’ve not wanted to be with anyone else.” He replied sincerely, gently stroking her cheek with his thumb.

Charlotte’s stomach flipped as she gazed into his eyes. Had he really felt something for her even then? And there had been no other women since? It somehow seemed impossible to believe that someone so good looking, someone who no doubt had plenty of offers from beautiful women had not been with anyone because of her. If she had harboured any doubt as to his feelings before, there was none whatsoever now. Her heart began to thump loudly in her chest for she knew this was it now. Sidney had said he was all in… and so was she. “I love you Sidney Parker.” She whispered.

Sidney’s mouth broke out into a wide smile. Could she fully comprehend how much those words meant to him? “And I love you Charlotte Heywood.” He leant forward and kissed her.

*********

“Hello?”

“Hi. Am I speaking to Esther Denham?” Clara asked.

“Who’s asking?”

“It’s DC Brereton from Hampshire Police.”

“Oh. Right. Yes this is Esther.”

“I’m sorry to call you at the weekend, but I was hoping you may be able to help me with a line of enquiry.”

“OK.” Esther said, sound unsure.

“It’s about your brother Edward.”

“Step-brother.” Esther clarified.

“Yes, step-brother.”

“What about him?”

“I understand that you have a restraining order against him.”

“Yes that’s right.”

“And this is came about as a direct result of the evidence you gave against him in respect of the harassment offences he committed against Charlotte Heywood.”

“Yes.”

“Miss Denham, have you heard from Edward since you he was released from prison in September?” There was no answer. “Esther?” Clara asked again.

“What is this about exactly?” Esther asked.

“We are investigating allegations that Edward has been in contact with Miss Heywood in breach of his restraining order.”

“And what has that got to do with me?” Esther said curtly.

Clara ignored her question. “Were you aware that Edward was living in London?”

Esther sighed. “Yes.” She replied.

“How did you know he was living in London?” Silence again. “Miss Denham, if you know anything it would really help with our investigation. How did you know Edward was living in London?”

“He told me.” Esther conceded.

“When?”

“About a month ago.”

“And how did he tell you?” Clara asked.

“He emailed me.”

“Was this the first contact you’ve had from him since the restraining order was in place?”

“Yes.”

“Why didn’t you report it?”

“Because… because he’s my brother.”

“Step-brother.” Clara said. “What did the email say exactly?”

“I can’t remember, I’ll have to look at it again.” Esther replied.

“What was the tone? Friendly, threatening?”

“Friendly. He apologised.”

“Did you reply to that email?” Clara asked. She didn’t answer. “Esther?”

“No.”

“And has Edward been in contact with you since that email?” Silence fell again as Esther contemplated her answer. “Esther?”

“Yes, alright. Yes he has.” She replied, clearly conflicted about giving the information.

“How many times?”

“I’ve had another two or three emails.”

“And what did they say?”

“He was remorseful. He wanted to make amends to me and to Charlotte.”

“And did you respond to those emails?” Clara asked.

Esther sighed. “Yes I responded to the last email, about a week ago.”

“What did you say?”

“I said he needed to leave me and Charlotte alone or he’ll get into trouble.”

“And did he respond to that email?”

“No. I haven’t heard from him since, which is why I didn’t see the need to report it.”

“I’m going to need to see copies of those emails.” Clara said.

“No.” Esther retorted.

“Esther?”

“No. I don’t want to report it! I don’t want to go through that again.”

“Esther. Think about Charlotte. She’s done the brave thing and come to us. She is the one who is the victim here. Can you honestly say you don’t fear for her safety after what Edward did to her before?” Silence. Clara knew she needed to work her hardest to convince her to cooperate. “Esther. You know Edward better than anyone. I’ve read your previous statements. He was controlling and manipulative towards you – abusive even. Don’t you want to protect Charlotte from any further harm?” Still silence. Clara had one more tactic to try. “Esther… do you know that Charlotte is also living in London only a few miles away from Edward’s home address?”

“What?” Esther said. “How is that possible?”

“Esther. Please, do the right thing. Send me the emails. They may really help us. They may really help Charlotte.” Clara waited as silence once again fell as Esther contemplated whether to cooperate or not.

“OK.” Esther said.


	22. Patience and Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have a question for all you lovely readers.
> 
> This fanfic still has a little way to go, but I have another one in my head (another modern AU version but very different from this and my other one). 
> 
> Do I: (a) start writing the new fanfic, meaning updates for this story will be less frequent; or (b) wait until this one is finished first?
> 
> Let me know what you think!

Something was tickling Sidney’s cheek. He slowly opened his eyes and when he did got quite the shock which made him jump.

“Shit!” He shouted, waking Charlotte up, who had been asleep next to him.

“What is it?” Charlotte said, feeling a bit fearful.

“It’s your bloody cat!” Sidney said, lying back down with his hands over his face, still trying to get over the shock of Tigger being right up in his face when he had opened his eyes.

Charlotte couldn’t help but smile despite being slightly disorientated. “What’s she done?”

“She was right in my face. Scared the f***ing life out of me.” He explained, his heart still thumping from the fright.

“I expect she was more scared. Where is she?”

“I don’t know, she ran off.”

“Poor thing.” Charlotte commented, propping herself up and looking around the bedroom, her eyes half open as she was still half asleep. Most likely Tigger was hiding under the bed.

“What the f***? She was the one who scared me! What’s she doing being up in my face like that?”

“She wants you to give her breakfast. It’s a good sign.” Charlotte said, flopping back down onto the bed and shuffling closer to him, resting her arm on his chest.

“How is that a good sign?” Sidney said sounding less irate, Charlotte’s touch having an instant calming effect.

“She’s accepted you. She’s accepted us. Although she may be off with you for scaring her now.”

“Me scaring her?” Sidney said turning his head to face her. Charlotte had her eyes closed, her fingers were now tenderly stroking his chest.

“Uh huh.” Charlotte replied sleepily.

“Perhaps we need to rethink her being allowed in the room overnight. I don’t fancy being woken up like that again.” He suggested. Charlotte didn’t reply as she was drifting back to sleep. Sidney heard a noise the other side of the bed and turned to watch as Tigger slowly crept out from under the bed, looked at him and then meowed. Sidney sighed at her. He was still pretty sure he wasn’t a cat person and Tigger certainly was not in his good books right now. She meowed again – more loudly this time. “Fine.” He conceded “But no waking me up like that again!” He said admonishingly.

Sidney carefully extracted himself out of Charlotte’s embrace and swung his legs out of the bed. Tigger was watching him intently as he slowly got up and made his way out of the bedroom. She trotted at his heels as he headed for the kitchen to get her breakfast which somehow irritated him all the more because it was rather cute and he wasn’t quite ready to forgive her yet. Sidney filled up a bowl with dry food and set it down for her on the floor. “Right – you stay here. No more interruptions!” He said to her as she tucked in. Sidney headed back to the bedroom and shut the door behind him.

Charlotte looked up to him as he returned to the bed, clocking that he was naked save for a pair of boxers. Sidney slid back into bed and drew her into his arms.

“Have you made up?” Charlotte asked.

“Well Tigger is happy enough now she’s been fed.” Sidney replied.

“And what about you?” Charlotte said as she brought her hands to his face and caressed his cheek.

“I’m a bit happier now the door is shut.” He said, an annoyed look still on his face.

“Only a bit happier?” She said, bringing her face closer to his. “Well that’s no good! Let’s see if I make any improvements on that.” Charlotte said enticingly as she rolled over on top of him and started a trail of kisses down his torso.

**********

Sidney and Charlotte had decided that as they were all set up to work from their own apartments, it made sense to continue their same way of working. Charlotte was convinced that they would distract each other if they were in the same room trying to work and she’d get much more done without Sidney around. They’d agreed instead that they would meet for lunch and coffee dates when they needed a break. Work for Charlotte was still very busy and she was also still catching up from the time she’d had off because of her concussion. She had quite a few conference calls that morning, so it wasn’t possible for her to see Sidney again until lunchtime.

The same, however, wasn’t the same for Sidney. It had been a particularly slow morning so far. In fact work was slowing down in general now that everyone had been in lockdown for so long. One of the only clients still keeping Sidney vaguely busy was Felix Crowe as his transfer to Manchester United at the end of the football season was still on the table. Negotiations were ongoing despite the uncertainty surrounding if or when football matches would start again. But with most of his clients being inactive and requesting relief from paying him due to their own lack of income, Sidney knew his own financial situation was looking rather uncertain and perhaps now was the time to explore other avenues of income. At least Sidney had the comfort that, unlike Tom, he had been prudent in the last few years so that he had savings and investments he could dip into if absolutely needed.

However, what was set to be a quiet morning very quickly turned into a major headache… Sidney’s phone rang, but he didn’t recognise the number.

“Sidney Parker.” He answered.

“Sidney, it’s Betty.” A call from Betty, Georgiana’s foster mother, was pretty rare these days so if she was ringing him he was either in Georgiana’s bad books, or something was up.

“Hi Betty, sorry your number didn’t come up my phone. Is everything OK?”

“No. It’s Georgiana. She’s gone.” Betty said, the worry in her voice clearly evident.

“What do you mean gone?” He asked as gently as he could.

“I mean she didn’t come down for breakfast this morning. I checked her room and assumed she’d gone out for a morning run. But it’s now nearly lunchtime and she still hasn’t returned.”

Sidney put his head in his hand. He had his suspicions as to where she was, but he needed to ask some questions first to be sure. “Has she taken her phone with her?” He asked.

“I’ve tried calling her phone. It goes straight through to voicemail and it doesn’t appear to be in the house.”

“Is there anything else missing? Clothes? Perhaps her passport?” He asked.

“Passport? You don’t think… No, she wouldn’t would she?” Betty replied concerned.

“I wouldn’t put it past her. Do you know where she keeps it?”

“Yes. Hang on, I’ll have a look.” Sidney could hear Betty rummaging through some drawers. “It’s not here…”

Sidney swore in his head. “Right. Leave this with me. I’ll search to see which airports have flights to the US. I’ll also check with my contacts to see if she’s tried to get a private chartered flight.”

“But I thought the US wasn’t letting flights in from the UK?” Betty said concerned.

“Well, they will let in passengers who are US citizens. Georgiana isn’t, obviously, but I wouldn’t put it past her trying to pull it off.”

“But what about a visa?”

“The visa I sorted out for her last month is probably still valid. But she won’t get anywhere if she doesn’t have a US passport or the correct paperwork. If she gets turned away from the US, it will be a nightmare from a PR perspective… Actually even if she gets seen at the airport it will be a nightmare.” He sighed loudly.

“Oh, stupid, stupid girl.” Betty said.

“Indeed. Right – I’ll ring around and keep you updated.” Sidney said.

“Thanks Sidney.”

Half an hour and several phone calls and google searches later, Sidney had managed to conclude that Georgiana was either getting a private chartered flight from Luton Airport, or a commercial flight from Heathrow. He was just waiting for verification from his contact about the private flight before taking any further action, although what action he could take given he couldn’t leave his apartment would be tricky. Five minutes later and his phone rang again.

“Mike?” Sidney answered.

“She’s on the fight, already airborne.”

“F***!” Sidney exclaimed. “How long ago did the plane leave?”

“Only about ten minutes.”

“Can we can get in contact with the pilot?”

“Yes, should be able to. Give me five minutes and I’ll set everything up.”

“Thanks.” Sidney said hanging up.

There was a knock at the door and Charlotte let herself in. Sidney glanced at the clock on his laptop and noticed it was lunchtime. He swung his desk chair round to face her.

“Hey you.” He said as she walked over, sat on his lap and gave him a lingering kiss. “I’m sorry but I’m going to have to join you a bit later. I’m dealing with a Georgiana crisis.”

“Oh no – is she alright?”

“I assume so, I haven’t managed to speak to her yet.”

“What’s happened?” Charlotte asked.

“She’s run off and got on a private jet to the US.”

“What? But surely they won’t let her in?” Charlotte said, shocked.

“No, probably not.”

“How on earth did she convince the pilot to take her?”

“Georgiana can be pretty persuasive, devious even at times.”

“What are you going to do?”

“I’m trying to see if we can talk to the pilot, get him to turn round and bring her back. The most important thing is to try and keep this under wraps. If it gets out she is being so irresponsible, it will really jeopardise her public profile which will then threaten her sponsorship contracts.” Sidney explained.

“I’m sure you can make her see sense.” Charlotte said confidently.

Sidney looked at her, something had dawned on him. “Perhaps…” He said looking at her curiously. His phone rang again.

“I’ll come back in a bit.” Charlotte said, giving him a quick peck, getting up from his lap and returning to her own apartment.

“Mike. I hope you’ve got some good news.” Sidney answered.

“Yes, there is a way we can get a message to the pilot, but you won’t be able to talk to him directly given they are mid-flight. What do you want to say?”

“OK, write this down…” Sidney began.

**************

Georgiana looked below her as the plane continued its accent and the shores of the UK were being left behind. She breathed a sigh of relief. Somehow she had done it. She’d convinced the people at the airport that she needed to board this flight. Perhaps her next challenge of being allowed into the US without a US passport would be more difficult, but surely her celebrity status could be used to her advantage somehow? Thoughts of seeing Otis again made a little nervous. Their Zoom and Whatsapp dates just didn’t crack it. She needed to see him in the flesh, needed to hold him - it was like another part of her was missing when he wasn’t around.

Just as the last glimpse of the UK went out of view, a member of the aircrew came up to her. “Miss Lambe?” She said.

“Yes.”

“Please can you come with me. The pilot would like to speak to you.” Georgiana’s heart started to beat fast in her chest. What did the pilot want with her? Nervously she made her way to the cockpit. The pilot let her in and handed over charge of the flight to his co-pilot.

“Miss Lambe. I’ve had a message from your agent Sidney Parker.”

“What? How?” She said, furious that he had managed to track her down.

“It appears you have not been honest with me Miss Lambe. You said you had cleared your visit with the US authorities.”

“I have…”

“Come Miss Lambe. Do not deceive me. Do not deceive yourself. Once we land in the US it will soon become apparent that you are not permitted to enter. What do you intend to do then?”

“I… I haven’t thought that far ahead.” She confessed.

“Mr Parker thought as much. He has asked me to tell you this: “The two most powerful warriors are patience and time.” He said you would know what it meant.”

Georgiana was stunned at these words. They were some of the first words of advice Sidney had ever given her when she first became his client. Despite her anger at his interference, it moved her that he had remembered this. Did this mean he did actually care about her? She’d always been wary that he was only in it for the money – and she’d told him as much recently. There was no doubt he had a vested interest in her activities, his income being linked to hers. But hadn’t he done the best he could to enable her and Otis to be together over the past few months? It wasn’t like he was trying to keep them apart. The distance between them was a consequence of the COVID-19 pandemic.

The pandemic. The lockdown. It was suffocating her. She missed Otis. She missed training at the track. She missed the competitions and championships. Georgiana knew she had acted rashly in getting on this flight. It had been a spur of the moment decision when she was at her lowest, but love had compelled her to try and find a way to get to Otis. Thoughts about her career, her contracts, her reputation had all be put to one side because all she could think about was being with him and escaping the prison of lockdown without him. Georgiana always knew it was folly – but she had reasoned that all people are fools in love.

But was she was risking too much: Her reputation as an honest and hardworking athlete – a role model for aspiring athletes, along with her sponsorship contracts which she needed right now as her only source of income? Had she made a monumental mistake by doing this? Sidney was right. She needed to be patient. She needed to give it time.

The pilot could see Georgiana was thinking things through. He said. “From my perspective, you have paid for this flight and legally there is nothing compelling me to turn this plane around. But I am concerned that you will experience trouble when you arrive in the US. Given the lack of passengers on this flight, I would be happy to turn back if you want me to. It’s your call.”

Georgiana was silent for a moment. Tears filled her eyes and a couple fell down her cheeks. The last thing Georgiana really wanted was to turn back round, but she felt she had little choice when there was potentially nothing to gain by keeping going and so much to lose. She looked up to the pilot and nodded.

“Very well.” She said.

“Right you are Miss Lambe. Anita will show you back to your seat.” Just as she turned to go, she turned to the pilot and said. “I am very sorry for the trouble I have caused.”

“Please do not worry Miss Lambe. You can count on our discretion in this matter.” He assured her.

“That is very kind of you Sir.” The pilot nodded at her and then Georgiana exited the cockpit.


	23. The state of things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So option (b) has it. Here's another chapter to wet your appetites. Not a particularly pleasant read again - so I'll make sure the next chapter is warm and fluffy!
> 
> Love to you all. xx

Sidney wasn’t able to fully relax over the next few days. Whilst Georgiana had been safely brought back to her home and to Betty, he was anxious about who may have seen her, specifically those who had witnessed what had happened on the plane and afterwards: the aircrew, the pilot, the passengers, air traffic control, Luton airport staff, the taxi driver that drover her home… With very little juicy news on the horizon, he was sure that the tabloids would pay good money for a story about the famous athlete who had attempted to flee to the US in violation of the lockdown rules. However, as the days passed by, Sidney began to feel more confident that she may just have got away with it.

Georgiana refused to speak to him though. All communication was currently being made through Betty, and in truth, Sidney was worried about Georgiana’s welfare. Betty did not paint a good picture. Georgiana had confined herself to her room, save that she was at least still keeping up with her training with Babbers, although their virtual training sessions, he was led to believe, were now pretty sombre affairs. Sidney knew Georgiana was probably cross with him – but he hoped in time she would understand why he had been forced to intervene.

It was now Friday morning and Sidney made his usual daily attempt to reach out to Georgiana and gave her phone a ring.

“Sidney.” Georgiana answered after a couple of rings.

He wasn’t quite prepared for her to answer, so he faltered slightly before speaking. “Georgiana. Are you talking to me again?”

“Only out of necessity.” Georgiana replied rudely. “I am getting sick of Mum’s constant badgering to speak to you, so I decided to talk to you was the lesser of two evils.”

Sidney couldn’t help but smile. If Georgiana was prepared to insult him to his face (well, over the phone), she was obviously in slightly better spirits. “I’m sorry you’re still angry with me Georgiana, but I hope you can see that everything I did was in your best interests.”

“And in yours.” Georgiana said coldly. She was right of course. If Georgiana’s sponsors terminated their contracts with her, Sidney would lose his commission.

“That was not my motivation I can assure you.” He retorted and eager to change the topic of conversation said. “Babbers tells me that you’ve been keeping up with your training.”

“Yes I am, although I’m wondering what the point is when there are no competitions on the horizon.”

“You know what the point is Georgiana. Please do not give up. Be patient. Give it time.” Sidney said.

Georgiana was silent on the other line. She understood why Sidney had used these words again: He was trying to soften her, and it worked to a degree. “What is it with you and patience and time?” Georgiana said.

“Because these are two of the most important truths about being a successful athlete. And besides, it has got you to where you are now.”

“What? An sulking teenager stuck in lockdown unable to see her boyfriend.” Georgiana said bluntly.

Sidney clenched his jaw. “No, a gold medal winning athlete with her whole career ahead of her.”

Georgiana sighed. He was right, as usual. She decided that she needed to be honest with him. “Sidney. The truth is I’m really struggling with being locked up inside, not seeing Otis, not being able to go to the track. I guess my failed trip to the US was a moment of madness – of desperation. I needed to escape. I feel like I’m in a prison here.”

“I get it. None of us were expecting lockdown to last so long. I guess the important thing to do now is to find ways to get you through it.” He paused. He wasn’t sure how the next part of the conversation would go. “Do you… do you want me to find someone for you to talk to? Maybe a sports psychologist?”

“I’m not crazy.” She said defensively.

“No. You’re not. But you and I both know that success in any sport is a combination of both physical and mental strength. You need to get your head in the right place if you stand any chance of winning medals again.” Sidney explained. “A sports psychologist will help. In fact, the majority of my other clients use them regularly as part of their competition preparations.” Georgiana didn’t reply. “At least think about it, as I know a couple of really good ones.”

Georgiana sighed. “Fine. I’ll think about it.”

“I also need to talk you about your social media posts for next week.” Sidney said.

“Do we have to?” She asked begrudgingly.

“Yes because I don’t want to be working on it over the weekend.”

“Why, do you plans?” Georgiana asked sarcastically.

“Yes I do actually.” Sidney replied smugly.

“And what plans could you possibly have when you can’t get out of your flat?” Georgiana asked.

“Are you really interested in my private life?” Sidney asked.

“No.” She replied, then something occurred to her. “Hang on… This has something to do with your next door neighbour doesn’t it? What was her name again?”

“Charlotte.” Sidney said, rather too quickly.

“Yes… Charlotte. I knew you were hot for her.”

“Georgiana, this is not an appropriate topic of conversation. You are my client.”

“Come on Sidney, you’ve been my agent for four years now. You don’t need to be all coy with me.” Georgiana teased.

Sidney signed resignedly. “Yes, I’ve got plans with Charlotte. Are you happy now?”

“Yes.”

“Right, well then let’s discuss these posts.”

Georgiana sighed. “Fine.”

*********

Charlotte had been working flat out all afternoon. In no time at all it was 5pm and she hadn’t seemed to be able to cross anything off her list this week let alone today. Still, it was the weekend and she couldn’t help but be excited about the prospect of spending two whole uninterrupted days with Sidney, even if they couldn’t leave the flat save for their daily exercise. Before she went to call on him, Charlotte went to look at her phone which was becoming rather neglected of late. She knew she had messages from her parents and siblings which she still hadn’t got round to responding to and the fact her phone was flashing no doubt meant more messages had followed.

She picked up her phone, unlocked the screen and started to make her way through them all. Once she’d responded to all the texts and WhatsApp messages, she then proceeded to check her email. As soon as she’d done so, she wished she hadn’t for there was another email from him. Perhaps it was foolhardy, but the happy blissful state Charlotte had found herself in with Sidney over the past week had momentarily made her forget the fact this nightmare had started again. Sidney had said she shouldn’t stop living her life – and she was trying… and it was even working… but here she was yet again: Trembling and afraid. Panic threatened to envelop her again as she tentatively opened the email. It contained a link to a webpage. Charlotte paused before clicking it, for she had her suspicions about what this link may take her to. She was also more tech savvy than she was before and knew the risks in clicking on a link that may result in spyware infecting her phone. But despite knowing it would be rash to do so, something compelled her to click on it… What she saw instantly made her feel sick. She rushed to the loo and vomited.

Sidney knocked and then let himself into Charlotte’s flat. “Charlotte?” He called. He wandered in and then heard a noise coming from the bathroom.

“Charlotte? Are you OK in there?” He said easing the door open. He caught a glimpse of Charlotte leaning over the toilet.

“No! Don’t come in. I don’t want you to see me like this.” She replied and then wretched again.

“OK… I’ll just get you glass of water.” Sidney said making his way to the kitchen. When he came back Charlotte had finished vomiting and was now sat shaking by the side of the loo, tears falling down her cheeks. Sidney walked over to her.

“I’m sorry.” Charlotte said and then started sobbing. Sidney pulled her into her his arms. Charlotte gripped tightly onto his shirt, her tears making a wet patch on his shoulder.

“What’s happened? Are you ill?” He asked.

“No. I’m not ill. I… I just got another email.”

Sidney tensed up next to her. Part of him had hoped that the email sent previously was simply junk mail and not Edward at all. But now there was a second one and he could feel that this hope was now slowly fading away. “Come on. Let’s move you to the lounge.” He said helping her up off the floor and leading her by the hand. He sat her down on the sofa and made her drink some water. Together they did some breathing exercises to calm her down.

“Can I see it? The email?” He asked.

“It’s not so much the email that’s the issue, but the link he’s sent to a website.” She was trying not to think about it as it made her feel sick again.

“What sort of website?” Sidney asked through clenched teeth.

“See for yourself.” Charlotte reached for her phone and unlocked the screen. Without looking she gave it to Sidney.

When he saw the webpage, Sidney thought he may need to vomit too. Edward had superimposed Charlotte’s face on explicit images. “Has he done this before?” Sidney asked Charlotte, his voice strained.

Charlotte nodded then put her face in her hands. “I’m… I’m so stupid, I should never have clicked on the link.” She said the tears falling again.

Sidney’s hands prised her hands off her face and tilted her chin up to look at him. Tenderly he wiped away the tears. “Hey. You are not stupid. This is… this is… I don’t even have the words.” He was angry. No, he was more than angry he was f***ing furious. “We need to phone the police officer.”

“Yes. You’re right” Charlotte said taking some deep breaths. She took her phone and dialled the number of DC Brereton.

*********

Clara hung up the phone and her boss meandered over. “Who was that?” he asked.

“Charlotte Heywood Sarge.”

“The victim in the stalker case?”

“Yes. She’s had another email.”

“What’s this one like?”

“He’s sent a link to a pornographic website with sexually explicit pictures of Charlotte on.” Clara replied. “Very like what he’s done before. It certainly fits the pattern of behaviour from last time.”

“What a nasty little shit! How does this affect the state of things? Do you think we have enough evidence now to arrest him?”

“Yes, but we still haven’t ascertained his whereabouts.” Clara explained.

“Met Police still haven’t managed to contact him?” Her boss asked, surprised.

“No. They’ve tried his London address a couple of times, but no-one has been at home.”

“Do you think we need to apply for a warrant to search his property?” Clara’s boss asked.

“We can give it a go. We’ll need to make a convincing case for the Magistrates though if we want to forcibly enter the property. But if he’s not living there, there’s unlikely to be anything at the property. Most likely it’s all been taken with him.”

“I think we should give it a go anyway. I’m sure you can be persuasive in your application. What’s happened with the sister’s evidence?”

“The emails are still with digital forensics Sarge. They’ve been held up due to being understaffed.”

Her boss sighed with frustration “Were there any clues in those emails as to his intentions with Charlotte?”

“None that were overtly obvious, but I’ll read through them again.”

“Yes do. Do we know if Edward has any other known associates living in the area? Someone who could be hiding him?”

“I think we’ll need to look at his prison record or talk to one of the prison officers. May be that a fellow inmate is assisting him somehow. Perhaps one that was also released recently. I’ll give them a ring.”

“Very good. And does the victim know yet that Edward is living in London?”

“No.”

“Probably about time we tell her.” He boss suggested.

“Sarge? Do you think that’s wise? She sounded terrified on the phone. Plus we don’t actually know where Edward is right now. It certainly doesn’t seem like he’s living at the address he gave Probation.”

“True. Well, it’s your call. You’ve been the one liaising with her. But she’ll need to know sooner or later. And what about police protection? Do you think we ought to station someone outside her address?”

“Honestly Sarge, I’m not sure Met Police have the resources for that.”

“What a load of bollocks! Ask them anyway would you?”

“I will. She also has a boyfriend living next door.”

“And what’s his background?”

“He’s a sports agent. Name of Sidney Parker.”

“Oh I’ve heard of him. Represents Felix Crowe.”

“Sarge?”

“The Chelsea player.”

“Right…”

“Well, I guess that’s a little more reassuring that she’s not on her own. But let’s ask for the police protection anyway, see where we get with it. So… seems like you’ve got enough to keep you busy for the moment.”

“Yes Sarge. I’ll get right to it.”


	24. One week in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for keeping you waiting a bit longer than normal for this one. Truth is I was having a bit of the case of the lockdown blues which gave me writer's block. 
> 
> But... I promised a more fluffy chapter and it is a bit longer than normal, so hopefully that makes up for the wait!
> 
> Hope everyone continues to do well. Loved Justin Young's Q&A at the weekend - how awesome was that? Really gave a lot of more insight into the show. Can see why he doesn't read fanfiction... will be interesting to see if any of the stories on here will be similar to Season 2... I feel like we may be getting closer. Just need COVID-19 to do one now otherwise how will this story ever end???!!! Perhaps I should do a Season 2 as well!
> 
> Enjoy. Keep safe xx

Charlotte woke up early the next day and looked over at Sidney sleeping peacefully beside her. She propped herself up onto her elbows and looked down the bottom of the bed. Sure enough, Tigger was asleep on Sidney’s feet. It made her smile. Whether Sidney liked it or not, Tigger was well and truly taken with him. After he was rudely awakened by her the first night he’d slept over, Tigger had gone back to requesting breakfast from Charlotte, judging this was safer than waking Sidney. But she would still pester him to be petted and would also choose to sit on his lap in the evenings. Whilst they had agreed they would alternate sleeping at each other’s apartments, Sidney had in fact slept at Charlotte’s all week because Charlotte was very reluctant to leave Tigger on her own all night. As such, it felt like they had reached a new “normal” and it seemed to work just fine.

Charlotte watched Sidney for a while, but as she was wide awake, she decided she’d get up and make a coffee. She quietly snuck out the bedroom and stopped to look outside the lounge window on her way to the kitchen. She sighed heavily as the big dark cloud of anxiety threatened to take its hold on her. She tried to keep it at bay by thinking about happier things. If this was a normal Saturday outside of lockdown, she’d be planning a trip to the next London landmark on her list. Whilst she had enjoyed visiting them on her own, there were some experiences that she would love to share with Sidney so she spent some time dwelling on this. At least she could hold onto the thought that they would get their chance sooner or later, once lockdown was lifted. She meandered over to the kitchen, got out some breakfast for Tigger knowing she’d be awake soon, and put on the kettle, still daydreaming as she did so about what this day could have been if they were allowed out of the flat for more than just a run.

Charlotte heard a couple of sets of footsteps coming up behind her and despite the bubbling of anxiety inside her, it made her smile. The strong muscly arms of Sidney Parker linked round her waist, pulling her close to him. Tigger appeared in front of her and started to tuck into her breakfast.

“What are you doing up so early on a Saturday.” He said in his deep gruff voice, giving the side of her head a tender kiss.

“I was awake.” She replied, her heart beginning to race. “And thinking.”

“Thinking about what?” He said as he nestled his chin into her neck, his morning stubble tickling her skin.

“About all the nice things we’ll be able to do when lockdown is lifted.” Charlotte said breathlessly, although she didn’t reveal the purpose behind thinking about these things. She closed her eyes, enjoying being held by him in this way.

“Like what?”

“Like… drinks in the Sky Garden, a trip on the London Eye, going to see a Westend show...” She could still see it in her mind’s eye.

Sidney chuckled and gave her an affectionate squeeze. “Now who’s planning ahead?” He said as he kissed and sucked over the pulse point in her neck causing her to shudder slightly. “Come back to bed.” He whispered seductively. Charlotte didn’t answer as her body instinctively leaned more into him, her mind seeking oblivion from the dark thoughts that threatened to overwhelm her. Sidney took a few steps backwards, pulling her with him and then scooped her up in his arms and carried her back to the bedroom.

***********

“What do you want to do today?” Charlotte asked Sidney as they sat down to have breakfast together.

“Run?” Sidney said between mouthfuls of toast.

“Hmm…” Charlotte said.

“Not keen?”

“I was just wondering if we could do some other form of exercise. I like our runs, it’s just it would be nice to do something different.” Charlotte said reflectively.

“Got a bit of lockdown fatigue?” He asked.

“A bit.” She acknowledged.

Sidney thought for a moment. “What about a bike ride?”

“There’s a bit of a problem there as I don’t have a bike.”

Sidney smiled. “I have two.”

“Why do you have two?”

Sidney shrugged. “One road bike, one mountain bike. I keep them in the sheds outside the apartment block.”

“Will I fit on one of them? I’m a lot smaller than you!”

“I’m sure you will if we adjust the saddle.”

Charlotte contemplated this for a moment. She hadn’t been on a bike in years, but she needed something sufficiently diverting to do as she was feeling well and truly fed up with lockdown today. A bike ride was an attractive proposition.

“OK. We’ll go on a bike ride.”

Half an hour later and Charlotte and Sidney were heading off on the bikes. Sidney only had one helmet and in an act of chivalry had insisted that Charlotte wore it and not him. He’d picked a route which took them off the main roads and down and along the river. Charlotte started out tentatively at first, but she quickly got into the rhythm of it. The feel of the wind in her face was refreshing and liberating and it helped her forget for a moment all the cares and worries that were clouding her mind. Whilst she had to concentrate on where she was going, she caught glimpses of the scenery around them. She was no city girl really, but she couldn’t deny that there were some beautiful scenic parts to London. They cycled for a few miles until they came to a bank by the river where they stopped for a rest.

“All OK?” Sidney asked as he got off the bike and propped it on the side of the bank.

“Yes. All good. Nothing like cycling to raise ones spirits.” She grinned as she took off the helmet and shook out her hair.

“So the lockdown blues are subsiding a bit?”

“Yes a bit. And the benefit of cycling and not running is that I don’t end up looking like I’m about to die.” Charlotte said.

Sidney chuckled. “Then perhaps we need to find some hills, get you to work a bit harder.”

“Er… No thanks. A gentle bike ride is all I need right now.”

“Very well.”

They sat down on the bank next to each other and had a drink of water. “This was a good idea.” Charlotte said. “I know I’m feeling fed up today, but you know, lockdown’s not been so bad really.”

Sidney smiled knowingly at her. “No?”

“No. I mean, at least we still get to go outside once a day.” She commented.

Sidney gave her a displeased look. “Is that the only reason?”

“Er… Can’t think of any others right now…” She teased.

He gasped in feigned shock, put his arms round her shoulders and pulled her backwards so that they were lying back on the mound together. She squealed in surprised as he hugged her close to him so that they were facing each other.

“Sidney, you’re going to get us into trouble!” Charlotte exclaimed.

“There is literally no-one here!” He said lifting his head up and looking around.

“At the moment…” Charlotte added.

“Even if someone did see us, what would it matter? We aren’t doing anything illegal. We’re just having an exercise break.”

“So is that what this is?” She said, her hands resting on his chest.

“Yes… Now what were you saying about lockdown not being so bad?” He asked playfully.

“Hmm…” She said pausing for dramatic effect. “It’s not so bad because… I can hold you…” She said squeezing him.

“Yes...” He responded prompting her to continue.

“Touch you…” She said quietly, her hand caressing his cheek, her eyes locked on his. She could see that they had gone dark and enticing.

“And…” she said pausing and bringing her face closer to his, her eyes flicking to his lips.

“And?” He whispered, his heart rate increasing, the skin where her hand lay hot and tingling.

“Kiss you.” She breathed as she ever so lightly brushed her lips against his and then drew away again teasingly.

“That was not a kiss.” Sidney said disappointedly.

“It wasn’t?”

“No. I must insist that you try that again.”

“You insist?” She asked.

“Hell yes!” He replied his deep voice causing a ripple of desire shoot through her body.

“Well, what if I don’t want to take any orders from you?”

“Charlotte Heywood. If you don’t kiss me properly right now then…?”

“Then what?” She said giggling slightly.

“Then you won’t get your surprise later…” He replied a glint in his eye.

“What sort of surprise?”

“Well you won’t know unless you kiss me.” He said leaning towards her.

“Hang on a minute.” She said putting her fingers on his lips which if possible, made him want to kiss her even more. “What are you up to?”

Sidney groaned in frustration. “I’ve planned a surprise for later, that’s all I’m going to tell you. Now please kiss me I’m dying over here.”

Charlotte smiled. “OK” She whispered as she leaned in and his mouth captured hers, his tongue dancing with hers and his teeth gently nipping her lips. Sidney kissed her like a man starved the teasing before having heightening his longing for her. He wanted her. He really wanted her, but here out in the open was not the place to do so (and given his past experiences with sex outdoors, he was not particularly inclined to engage in that activity again). Reluctantly he drew away from her as they continued to lie side by side, trying to catch their breath.

“I don’t think I’m ever going to get sick of this.” Sidney said breathlessly, his fingers laced in Charlotte’s hair which was now a wild and tangled mess

“What?” Charlotte asked.

“Kissing you, holding you… making love to you. It is truly the most fantastic thing in the world.” He said sincerely.

Sidney’s words sent a wave of emotion crashing throughout Charlotte’s body. She had no words in reply because she was simply stunned by the compliment and more so because she felt the same. The pull Charlotte felt towards Sidney was nothing like she had ever felt before and she always wanted more. They continued to lie on the grass facing one another for a few minutes in silence, before getting up and beginning the bike ride home.

***************

When they returned from the bike ride, Charlotte was beginning to feel a bit melancholy again. It was no doubt a combination of having been in lockdown for nearly two months and the email she had received from Edward yesterday. Whilst there appeared to be an unspoken rule between her and Sidney that they wouldn’t talk about it today, she couldn’t deny that it was much on her mind. In some ways Charlotte thought she shouldn’t be surprised. Edward had done this to her before, although she hadn’t known it was Edward at the time. She didn’t know whether it was better knowing it was him or not.

Charlotte hoped the police were taking this seriously. The confrontation between her and Edward last time was the most terrifying ordeal of her life. Whilst he hadn’t harmed her physically, she certainly believed him capable of it at the time. What would happen if he found her again? Of course, being with Sidney helped ease the fear of what was happening to her. It gave Charlotte a sense of safety and security – something she’d not felt for a while. And the bike ride had made her forget her troubles momentarily, but being back at the flat made her think of everything again and she found it difficult to think of something else.

Sidney had noticed that Charlotte was quieter than usual as they made and then ate their lunch, and he had a feeling he knew why. He could still see the explicit images when he closed his eyes and it made him burn with anger, but he was determined that it wouldn’t prevent him from enjoying some quality time with Charlotte this weekend. He hoped at least that his surprise would be a welcome distraction from all that was going on.

“So do I get any clues about this surprise you have in store?” Charlotte asked, trying to think of a nice topic of conversation.

“Hmm… OK, just a couple. It’s not until this evening. And you may want to wear something nice.”

“Are you taking me out on a date?” She asked.

“Something like that.” He replied.

She smiled and went back to looking at her lunch which she’d only picked at. Sidney reached over and took her hand in his, stroking it gently. “Are you struggling today?” He asked softly.

Charlotte glanced at him briefly and nodded. “I’m sorry, I know it’s the weekend and I want to enjoy the time I have with you its just… I can’t stop thinking about that email.” She said, as tears pricked in the corners of her eyes.

“I know. Me neither.” Sidney admitted, sighing heavily. “Do you want a nap this afternoon?” Charlotte looked at him suspiciously. “No, I mean actually sleeping. You were up early this morning. Maybe a sleep will help.”

“Yeah, maybe.” She replied. “Sorry, I’m not good company right now.” She added, giving up on eating.

“Go and have a lie down. I’ll come in and see you after I’ve cleared this away.” Sidney suggested.

“OK. Thanks.”

Charlotte made her way to the bedroom and got into bed. Tigger jumped up to join her, lying on her feet as usual. Now that she was in here on her own she felt even worse and the tears started to fall. She tried muffle her cries by pulling up the duvet. She didn’t want Sidney to worry. He came in a few minutes later.

“Charlotte?” He said, then noticing she was crying came up to her, got into the bed and took her in his arms as she sobbed again which tore at his heart. Sidney didn’t say anything, for he didn’t know what to say, so he just held her. After a while the tears stopping falling and Charlotte’s body stopped shaking as she lay clutched in Sidney’s embrace.

“Would you like me to read to you?” He asked as he brought his hand to her face and wiped away the last of the tears. Charlotte nodded. Sidney turned to pick up the book on Charlotte’s bedside cabinet: Sense and Sensibility.

“Not finished this one yet?” He asked smiling lovingly.

“No, but I’ve read it a number of times before.”

“I can see. And perhaps someone else before you too?” Sidney observed as he saw notes in the margins.

“Yes. My Mum studied it at A level. They’re her notes.”

“Why do you like it so much?” He asked.

“It’s funny and romantic. What’s not to love? And it was the first Jane Austen book I read, so it carries that sentimentality.”

“So where have you got to?” He said, removing his arm from around Charlotte’s shoulders and flicking through the book.

“I honestly don’t know. But can you read the scene where Elinor learns Edward is free from his engagement to Lucy Steele? That’s my favourite bit.”

“Sure.”

“I think it’s around Chapter 48.”

Sidney flicked to the Chapter and began to read in his deep sexy voice. “Elinor now found the difference between the expectation of an unpleasant event, however certain the mind may be told to consider it, and certainty itself…” He began.

Charlotte was asleep a few pages in. Sidney slid out of bed, tucked her in, kissed her forehead and then left the room. He sighed deeply and rubbed his forehead as he gently closed the door, feeling somewhat helpless. He was tempted to ring the police to see what if any progress had been made about the case, but he knew it would be unlikely that they would talk to him. Hopefully sleep would help Charlotte to feel a bit better and it actually also had the benefit of Sidney being able to sort out some things for his surprise date tonight.

*****************

Charlotte had woken from her nap refreshed and even with a hint of excitement of a “date” with Sidney. They’d spent an hour or so watching episodes of The Good Place before Sidney left to attend to some things before the beginning of the date, leaving Charlotte to have a bath and get herself ready. Charlotte looked at herself in the mirror. She hadn’t been this dressed up for weeks and it felt good to be able to make a bit more of an effort. She’d picked out a cute floaty summer dress which showed off a glimpse of cleavage teamed with a pair of wedges. Her hair was up in a simple up do and she kept her make up natural, save for a bright shade of red lipstick. There was a knock on her front door and Charlotte went to answer it.

“Wow!” said Sidney as he opened the door and looked her up and down, thinking she looked absolutely stunning. Charlotte thought Sidney looked pretty gorgeous himself in his blue chinos and white shirt and the look he was giving her gave her goose bumps. Sidney offered Charlotte his arm in a gentlemanly like fashion, which she took and led her to his apartment next door.

When they entered his apartment, Charlotte took a gasp of surprise. He’d closed the blackout curtains and dimmed the lights and in the background some mellow music was playing (currently Etta James’ rendition of At Last). He led her to the kitchen and ushered her to a seat at the table which he had set up like a restaurant complete with candles and then handed her a card setting out the menu before sitting down in front of her.

Charlotte looked at the menu. It looked pretty fancy and she gave Sidney a curious look as he had admitted to her he wasn’t a great cook.

Sidney noticed her expression and smiled. “You don’t have to worry, I’m not cooking.”

“You’re not?” Charlotte asked confused.

“No. It was delivered a moment ago by one of my favourite restaurants.” He smirked. “At least we’ll have the food even if we can’t actually go there.”

“You really do think of everything don’t you?” She said, appreciative of his efforts.

“You should know by now that I’m a planner.” He said, picking up a bottle wine and unscrewing the top. “Would you care for a glass?”

“Yes please.” She replied and he filled her glass. “So how do you think we’re doing one week into this relationship?” Charlotte asked him.

“Hmm… pretty good I think. I mean the sex is incredible!” Sidney replied smirking and taking a sip of wine.

Charlotte blushed. “Has that been the only good thing?” She asked.

“No… I’m loving everything about being in a relationship with you.” He replied honestly.

“Coming out of lockdown might be interesting though. I mean, we see each other multiple times a day at the moment so that will change. And you’ll probably be travelling around a fair bit.” She said thoughtfully.

“Maybe. Who knows what’s going to happen? I can’t see travelling restrictions being lifted for a while and I expect most people will still be encouraged to work from home. I’m not sure what the future is going to look like for my kind of work to be honest.” Sidney admitted, the first time he had voiced his concerns about this to Charlotte.

“Oh. Is work slowing down?”

“Yes. All my clients are pretty much inactive. They can’t perform their sponsorship contracts, or can only do so very limitedly and they can’t play or compete. They’ve already suspended the Olympics until next year. I’ve got no idea if the football season will restart in August or not. It’s all really uncertain. And if my client’s aren’t paid – then neither will I be.”

“But… but surely it will only be short term? I mean, they can’t cancel football forever, there will be outrage!”

Sidney chuckled. “I have no idea to be honest. But my income is a third less this month than last month.”

“Does that affect your ability to pay Tom’s loan?”

“Not really. I’m not spending as much anyway as I can’t leave the flat so it all balances out. Plus I have savings I can dip into if needed.” Sidney replied. Charlotte frowned. This didn’t seem very positive to her. “Hey. You don’t need to worry about me. I’ve been through tight times before. I’m prepared for it.”

Charlotte had no doubt he would be and she wasn’t frowning because she was worried, but more because an idea had come to her as a way to help reduce Sidney’s expenses even more. However, it was pretty outrageous and not the right thing to bring up right now, so she quickly dismissed it.

Sidney and Charlotte had a wonderful meal together and Charlotte had to admit that it really did feel like a proper date even if they were only in Sidney’s apartment, particularly as there was plenty of flirting and even footsie under the table.

After dessert, Charlotte offered to help clear up as she got up out of her chair.

“Oh no you don’t!” Sidney said, standing in her way so she couldn’t get to the kitchen worktops. “It’s only a few dishes. I can bung them in the dishwasher. Sit down there and have another glass of wine.”

Charlotte sighed. “Fine. If you insist.” She sat back down and watched Sidney hastily clear stuff away.

“Right. We’ll be needing this.” He said after he’d finished and presently picking up the half-drunk bottle of wine and his empty glass. “And you can take your glass with you.”

“Where are we going?”

“To the roof for a bit of stargazing. Come on.”

Sidney led her Charlotte by the hand up to the roof. It was a really clear night and despite the light pollution, you could see a smattering of stars. He had arranged some cushions for them to sit on up there and a blanket to keep them warm. They sat down and nestled closely together under the blanket.

“Well Mr Parker. It seems you are rather a romantic after all.” Charlotte said smiling widely at him.

“Did you ever doubt it?”

“Yes! Don’t you remember giving me the cold shoulder before lockdown?”

“I’m hoping you’re not going to hold that against me for too long Charlotte Heywood. I’m counting on this date at least being the start of my redemption in your eyes.”

Charlotte’s look turned serious. “I have long considered you redeemed Sidney. No-one has ever taken care of me the way you have. And there’s no way I would have got through lockdown without you, let alone what the next few weeks or months may bring. Thank you for being so amazing. And thank you for a perfect date.”

Sidney’s heart felt like it was going to burst out of his chest. His eyes were locked on hers and Charlotte could feel herself getting lost in his gaze. He leaned into her and they shared a tender kiss, before snuggling up under the blanket together and watching the stars sparkling in the deep blue night sky.


	25. Progress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is a short Chapter to keep you on your toes...

It was another Monday afternoon. Clara looked up from the notes she was reading and rubbed her forehead. Going through all of Edward Denham’s prison records was not a task she relished, but it had helped to build up a picture of his profile. It had also revealed that Edward had shared a cell with a prisoner by the name of Beecroft who had been convicted of kidnap and false imprisonment. The notes indicated that they were quite friendly. It turned out that Beecroft had been released a matter of days after Edward and she made a note to phone Probation to obtain his address and records. Beecroft’s convictions gave Clara an ominous feeling as to what Edward’s intentions were. Police protection now sounded like a must. She’d also asked Met Police about police protection for Charlotte, on Friday, but as predicted, they had politely told her it wasn’t going to happen. They needed to prioritise resources and had judged Edward a low threat. Clara had tried to argue to the contrary, but the fact was lockdown meant that they didn’t have the officers to spare. Hopefully this latest development would change their minds.

Clara had fired off the search warrant application to the Magistrates late on Friday night. They had granted the search warrant this morning and sent through the documentation. She was now just waiting for confirmation from the Met Police as to when they would be able to conduct the search.

Just as she was reading the notes, an email pinged through on Clara’s computer. It was from digital forensics. As expected the emails Edward sent to Esther were untraceable. She still felt that Esther would be helpful in some way, and made a note to read the emails again after she’d gone through the Edward’s prison notes.

Clara’s phone rang. “DC Brereton.” She answered.

“Hi. It’s Sergeant Robinson from Met Police. Thanks for sending through the search warrant. I can mobilise a team to search Edward Denham’s property tomorrow afternoon, around 3pm if that works for you?”

“Amazing. Thank you!”

“We can get one of the officers to wear a camera to show you the live feed and patch you in to speak to the team as they go through the property. Can you join us at 2pm for the briefing to give instructions over video conference?”

“Yes, definitely. And I’ll be joined by DS Bingly.”

“Very well. Until tomorrow afternoon then.”

“Thank you. Bye.” Clara said hanging up.

“Yes.” She whispered under breath. At last, progress was being made and hopefully tomorrow would be a successful operation.

A few hours later, Clara went to update her boss on the case.

“So, let’s start from the beginning again so I’ve got everything clear in my head before tomorrow’s search.” DS Bingly requested.

“OK. Suspect is Edward Denham, previously convicted of stalking and harassment of Charlotte Heywood almost eighteen months ago. His primary method of communication was email, but also text messages. He would send malicious and explicit messages or links to pornographic websites, but he also threatened violence on a few occasions. There was a confrontation between himself and Charlotte the day of his arrest, but without violence. Edward pleaded guilty to all crimes and was given a custodial sentence and restraining orders against Charlotte Heywood and his sister, Esther Denham.”

“So what was Esther’s evidence previously that led to the restraining order being made?”

“Esther confessed that she was suspicious Edward had an unhealthy obsession with Charlotte. She also gave evidence as to certain character traits from her own experience and she knew about his proficiency in IT. Her evidence ended up persuading Edward to confess.”

“OK, so he gets released in September and moves to a London address.” Clara’s boss prompted.

“Yes. But interestingly, his cell mate by the name of Beecroft is released a matter of days later. I’m just waiting for Probation to give me his records, but Beecroft was convicted of kidnap and false imprisonment. I’m worried Beecroft’s been helping Edward determine the next move. I think we need to push for police protection for Charlotte as soon as possible.

“Yes, I agree. Make it happen.”

“I’ll try.”

“So what are the sequence of events after Edward is released from prison?”

“After he’s released, Edward acts like the reformed con, goes to all his Probation appointments, even gets a job, until the middle of March, near to the beginning of lockdown, when he loses his job and contacts Esther.”

“And what do you make of those emails to Esther?”

“Honestly Sarge, there is nothing there that points to Edward’s intentions towards Charlotte. However, what is interesting is that Edward clearly wants to make amends with Esther. Could help when we bring him in and interrogate him.”

“OK, so the emails stop between Edward and Esther. Then what?”

“Then Edward starts missing his Probation appointments and no-one has seen him for nearly a month.”

“So he’s off Probation’s radar.”

“Yes. I have no doubt he’s been carefully calculating the time to start communicating with Charlotte again as the emails start being sent after his missed Probation appointments.”

“And what are we after in this search tomorrow?”

“Clues to his whereabouts mainly. But also seizure of any electronic communication devices.” Clara replied.

“Do you think he’ll be there?” DS Bingly asked.

“No. I think he’s long gone Sarge.”

“So looking like forced entry?”

“Yes Sarge.” Clara replied.

“Very well. Right. So, let’s see what tomorrow afternoon will bring then. Now off with you.”

“Yes. Night Sarge.”

“Night.”

**********

When Clara get into the office the next day she was full of nervous anticipation of what they may find at Edward’s place, but first she had to sort out police protection for Charlotte. She spent nearly all morning on the phone with Met Police who were less than impressed as they already had officers out working on her case this afternoon. Eventually she finally managed to agree to have someone posted from tomorrow. Clara would have to tell Charlotte this evening what was going on, but she was planning on delaying it until after the search. Soon after, it was time to head into the video conference room for the search briefing. They were met by a team of officers in protective gear.

“DS Bingly, DC Brereton, thank you for joining us. I’m Sergeant Robinson and this is our search team.” Sgt Robinson said pointing to the four team members. “Now, we have a warrant to search 52C Grace Church Street in Camden, the last known address of Edward Denham, who Hampshire Police are currently investigating for stalking offences and breach of a restraining order. DS Bingly, DC Brereton, please could you fill us in on the case and the purpose of the search.”

“Certainly Sarge.” DC Brereton replied and presently summed up the case to date. “So, the purpose of this morning is to search for evidence which indicates Edward Denham’s current whereabouts and also to seize any electronic devices that you find there. In the past he has also printed out photographs of Charlotte Heywood, so please keep you eyes out for these. Obviously if he’s there, which we doubt, then please proceed to arrest him and bring him in for questioning.” Clara concluded.

“Now, officers have tried three times to call on the suspect, but he has not answered the door. It may be that he has not been living there for a few weeks. We may therefore need to proceed with forced entry – but you know the protocol first.” Sgt Robinson continued. “Right. Any questions?”

“DC Brereton, if Edward Denham is at the address, do you think he will be cooperative?” One of the police constables asked Clara.

“He is not known to be violent, but I would suggest taking a cautious approach.” Clara replied truthfully. “I will be patched into your ear pieces to give instructions as and when needed. Sergeant, did you say you had a camera ready to send us live feed too?”

“Correct. Once the team has dispatched I will set up the technology from our end.”

“Thank you. Good luck everyone.” Clara said as they hung up the call and waited for the live feed to be set up.

DS Bingly looked over to her. “Well handled Clara. Hopefully this search will turn out productive. If Edward’s there, then that will be job well done.”

“I think that’s just wishful thinking, Sarge.”

Ten minutes later and Clara and her boss were watching the live feed. Clara always enjoyed this bit, having watched many a search on the big screen. It was rather thrilling not knowing what you were going to find and then when evidence was discovered, you felt like you had won the lottery. As predicted, the team had to break in. Clara directed them as they went from room to room. Edward had clearly not been living here for some time. The place was pretty much empty which was hugely disappointing, until one of the team found a mobile device stuffed down the back of a sofa. They continued looked through drawers and cupboards and under carpets and that’s when they found some photographs, which were bagged and marked.

Just as the team were heading for the bedroom, Clara was interrupted by one of her colleagues who barged into the video conferencing room. “Clara, Sarge – I have an urgent message for you.”

“Not now Lydia, we’re supervising a search, albeit remotely.” She replied.

“But it’s about Edward Denham.” Clara and DS Bingly turned towards Lydia who was looking at them earnestly and she could immediately tell this was serious. Clara took out her earpiece. “Yes?” She said.

“There’s been a 999 call. He’s abducted Charlotte Heywood…”

“F***!” Clara and DS Bingly said in tandem.


	26. Unfinished Business

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's another... two in one night! Get me! OK, I cheated a bit and have had this Chapter written for a while. Hopefully this makes up for the lack of updates over the past few days.
> 
> Enjoy!

Charlotte was right in the middle of some complicated advice to a client on a disciplinary matter. She was pretty engrossed as she read through her client’s HR policies and processes and typed up her report which she needed to send off by COB today. She barely registered the knock on the door at first, but then heard him enter the room. Charlotte’s eyes flicked to the clock. There was still half an hour until her coffee with Sidney.

“You’re early” She said still looking at her screen. “Just let me finish this paragraph and I’ll be right with you.”

Just as she’d finished speaking, Tigger suddenly came hurtling past the back of her chair and vanished into the bedroom which made her jump.

“Tigger!” She called after her.

“I don’t think your cat likes me.” He said. Charlotte felt like she’d be doused with a bucket of cold water. She froze in her seat as she heard his footsteps coming closer to her. Slowly she turned round in her chair to face him and he stopped a couple of metres away from her which, if Charlotte had thought about it, was somewhat ironic.

“Edward.” She said quietly, trying keep calm and not let him see her fear. He looked the same as she remembered, although there was more of a hollow look to his features, presumably due to the few months he had spent incarcerated. “What are you doing here?”

“I’ve come to see you.” He said.

“Why?” Charlotte asked, her voice trembling slightly and betraying her emotions.

“Because we have some unfinished business.” Edward said menacingly.

“What do you mean?” Charlotte said, her heart rate increasing because of the adrenalin flowing through her body which was screaming at her to run. She was trying to remember where she had put her phone, but could not risk trying to look for it in case Edward caught her.

“I mean us. We are unfinished.” Edward clarified.

“Edward, there was never any “us”. We were friends, that’s all.”

“Good friends.” Edward added.

“Yes. We were.” She acknowledged “But then you ruined it.”

“I know. But now I’ve come to fix it.” He said taking a step towards her.

“How are you going to do that?” She asked anxiously, shrinking back in her chair, her hands starting to shake. She wondered if Sidney would hear her if she screamed, but she was worried this may provoke Edward or cause him to do something to hurt her.

“We’re going to go for a walk.”

“A… a walk?” The thought of going anywhere with him was terrifying.

“Yes. You like walks don’t you – in the park?” He sneered.

“You’ve… you’ve been watching me and Sidney in the park?” She asked, horrified.

“Is that his name? Well, he’ll never love you like I do.”

“Like you do?” Anger started to pulsate through Charlotte’s body at this statement. “Edward, what you did to me, what you are still doing to me is not loving.”

“You know nothing of love – you told me yourself.”

“I know something of it now.” She retorted, her fists clenched both in anger and to stop them from shaking.

Edward looked crushed and Charlotte instantly regretted her words. “You are in love with him… Sidney?” Charlotte didn’t know what to say. To admit it seemed unwise, but she was sure he would see right through her if she tried to lie. Charlotte nodded. “No..!” He said. “No, you can’t be.”

“Edward, what do you from me?” Charlotte said in an attempt to steer the conversation away from this topic which she sensed was dangerous. “What are you hoping to achieve by coming here? You know you are not allowed anywhere near me.”

His looked turned dark again. “We’re going out for a walk. Now. Then we can talk.”

“No Edward, I’m not going with you.” She said stubbornly.

“You are.” He said, taking out a flick knife from his pocket.

“What the f*** are you doing with that Edward?” Charlotte said, her voice wrought with fright.

“I had a feeling you would be uncooperative.”

Charlotte gave him a look of absolute terror. “Edward, please, don’t do this!” She pleaded, tears prickling in the corner of her eyes. He seemed to contemplate this for a moment, but then dismissed it.

“I only want to talk. If you come with me no-one needs to get hurt.” Charlotte looked at him, her eyes wide and fearful and shining with tears. “Put on your shoes and we’re going.” He said.

“Edward…” Charlotte tried to protest again.

“Now.” He said, thrusting the knife at her in a threatening manner. Charlotte let out a sharp shriek of panic and then went and did as she was told.

*************

Sidney was listening to Andy C through his headphones. This was usually the only way he could read through contracts without getting distracted, but even today he found he was constantly glancing at the clock, willing it to get to coffee time with Charlotte. As soon as the clock struck the agreed time, he switched off his music, took off the headphones and leapt off out of his seat to hurry to next door. He knocked on the door and twisted the door knob to let himself in, as was now the custom for them both, but he found that the door was locked. This was odd. Perhaps Charlotte had forgotten to put on the latch. He knocked again.

“Charlotte? You’ve locked the door! Are you going to let me in?” Sidney was met by silence. He waited for a moment, thinking she might be in the bathroom. He knocked again. “Charlotte?” He called. Still no answer.

“Charlotte? Are you OK in there?” He tried to listen through the door, but heard nothing. His heart started thumping loudly.

“Charlotte? Please open the door!” He said, banging loudly this time. He leant on the door, his hand on his head. Why did he feel like something was dreadfully wrong.

“Charlotte!” He said more desperately this time. He listened at the door and heard Tigger meowing.

The door to the flat opposite opened and Roger, stuck out his head. “Is everything OK?”

“No. I agreed to meet Charlotte now for coffee, but she’s not answering the door.” Sidney explained.

“Are you sure she’s in there?” Roger asked.

“I can’t see where else she would be. Her cat’s definitely in there.”

“You seem worried.” Roger observed. Sidney nodded. “Well, save from breaking down the door or calling a locksmith, I’m not sure what else we can do.”

“Shit.” Sidney said running his hand through his hair.

He knocked on the door again. “Charlotte? Please open the door.” He paused. Nothing. He got out his phone and tried to call her. He could hear the phone ringing the other side of the door. It went through to voicemail. He turned to Roger. “Have you got anything that we can use to break in?”

A couple of minutes later and Sidney was trying to break in to Charlotte’s apartment with a crowbar. Every minute that passed seemed like torture. There were only two possibilities Sidney could think of that might have happened, and neither of them were good. Either she was unable to get to the door because she was hindered from doing so somehow – perhaps injured or hurt; or she had left the apartment - for which he could see no good reason for doing so without him and without her phone … and that left only bad reasons… could she have been forced to leave against her will?

Finally, after at least five minutes Sidney managed to break down the door. “Charlotte?” He called, still holding the crowbar just in case. There was no answer. He rushed into every room, but she wasn’t there. Finally, in the bedroom he heard a scuffling noise and looked under the bed. It was Tigger and she looked petrified.

“Hey Tigger. Come on, it’s OK. You can come out now.” Tigger slowly made her way to Sidney. “Where’s Charlotte?” He asked her as he scooped her up and petted her. “Why were you under the bed. Were you frightened by the noise?” Roger poked his head round the door. Tigger clocked him and then scarpered under the bed again. Suddenly it all became clear. Tigger was under the bed because there had been someone else in Charlotte’s apartment. Not just anyone – a man.

“What’s going on?” Another neighbour had appeared, the name of which escaped him. “Why have you broken into Charlotte’s apartment?” She said looking accusingly between Sidney and Roger.

“I think she’s in trouble.” Sidney said.

“Well I saw her not fifteen minutes ago from my window, leaving the flat.” The neighbour explained.

Sidney’s heart started racing again. “You did?”

“Yes, she was with someone.” The neighbour explained. Sidney was hit by a wave of nausea.

“Who?”

“I didn’t recognise him.”

“Edward.” Sidney said. It was like his worst nightmare was being played out in front of him. “Which direction were they heading?”

“To the park.”

“F***!” He swore and ran his fingers through his hair in agitation, thinking what to do next.

“What’s going on?” The neighbour asked frustrated by her lack of knowledge.

Sidney turned to face her. “I think Charlotte’s been abducted by her stalker.”

“Her… her stalker?” Roger replied, shocked at this revelation.

“Yes. We need to call the police. Roger, call 999. If you look in Charlotte’s notepad on her desk there is the crime number. Tell them Edward has Charlotte.”

“Is he… is he dangerous?” Roger said getting his phone out of his pocket. Sidney nodded. “What will you do?” Roger asked.

Sidney thought for a moment. He knew it wasn’t particularly sensible to pursue them, but the thought of Charlotte in danger compelled him to take action. “I’m heading to the park.” Sidney replied.

“Surely you should let the police deal with this? Don’t go putting yourself in any danger.” The neighbour commented.

“I’ll be OK. I’ll take this.” Sidney said glancing to the crowbar in his hand.

“You can’t run around with a crowbar, you’ll be arrested yourself!” The neighbour exclaimed.

Sidney sighed. She was right. It would be no good if he was impeded in his rescue attempts by officious bystanders. He reluctantly put it down.

“Fine.” He said and rubbed his forehead. He’d just have to use his wits. Sidney walked past his neighbours, down the stairs and started running towards the park.


	27. In the Park

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some more drama in this one. May be a bit of a longer wait for the next Chapter... Sorry. But enjoy this one! xx

Silently Charlotte and Edward walked to the park. He had ordered that she walk two metres ahead of him so it looked like they were keeping the lockdown rules before they could find somewhere more private to talk. Charlotte couldn’t help but look behind her at the apartment block as she entered the park, willing for Sidney to see them out of his window. She had no idea how she was going to get herself out of this situation. There was no opportunity to leave any sort of message in the flat to give any clues about where they were going – or to warn anyone that Edward had a knife.

 _Oh God, he has a knife!_ Charlotte thought in her head, her heart racing as another surge of adrenalin filled her body. She kept walking, facing forwards, wracking her brains for a plan to escape. She knew she wouldn’t be able to outrun him. The best thing to do would be to lead him somewhere. Perhaps somewhere where Sidney would know where to find her. The thing was, they’d gone on a few different routes on their runs and walks. What if she picked the route he wouldn’t take? For she knew that once Sidney had discovered her missing, he would come looking for her. But he didn’t know Edward had a knife…

It seemed like a completely hopeless situation and the tears were now really starting to burn in her eyes. Charlotte tried to breathe deeply. She needed to keep a clear head if she had any hope of getting out of this situation unharmed. In the end, Charlotte decided on the route her and Sidney did together after they’d shared their first kiss which would take them down to the pond and the ducks. Even if Sidney didn’t follow her here, the route at least had some happy memories which could perhaps keep her anxiety at bay whilst she tried to figure a way out. Plus she seemed to remember telling Sidney that this was her favourite place in the park. She hoped he remembered.

After about ten minutes of walking, they got the bench where Charlotte had sat with Sidney to watch the ducks and she stopped and turned round to face Edward. Edward stopped too and she noticed his hand was in his pocket, holding his knife. She swallowed painfully.

“Shall we sit and talk?” Charlotte asked him nervously, trying to take control of the situation.

Edward looked around him anxiously. There was no-one nearby. “Here?” He sneered.

“Yes. You said you only wanted to talk. So let’s talk.” She said, sounding much bolder than she felt. She sat down and Edward sat at the other end on the bench. He stared at her for a while, before glancing around to check they were still alone.

“I… I’ve missed you.” He said. Charlotte glared at him unable to say anything. Just the sound of his voice made her feel nauseous. “You’re still as beautiful as I remember.” He said, shuffling a bit closer to her, which made her recoil slightly.

“What do you want Edward?” She said between gritted teeth.

“I want… I want you.” He said. “I love you.”

Charlotte stared at him bewildered. “If you really loved me, you would let me go.” Charlotte whimpered.

“It’s not that simple.” He replied.

“Why not?” She said struggling to keep the tears at bay.

“Because you sent me to jail, Charlotte. And I’m angry.” He replied surprisingly calmly. Charlotte took a sharp intake of breath, worried about what this might mean. Did he intend to harm her? She bit her lip hard to stop it from shaking, the pain reminding her that what was happening was reality and not an awful nightmare. “You have a lot of making up to do Charlotte. I spent nearly a year in jail because of you.” He continued.

“Because of me?”

“Yes.” He looked her in the eye. “You still don’t get it do you? You still don’t get that everything I did was because I love you.”

Charlotte looked at him incredulously. “If that is the case, then we have very different ideas of what love is Edward.” She said quietly. “Love doesn’t seek to harm or hurt the other person.”

“I did not set out to harm you.”

“And yet you did. Did you even read my victim statement? Do you even acknowledge the harm that you caused me? That you are still causing me?”

A couple of people wandered past them and Edward tensed up. He stared at Charlotte and shook his head indicating that she should not say anything. Her heart thumped in her chest. Once they were out of ear shot, he said. “Charlotte, you are causing the harm to yourself. If you just opened yourself up to me, allowed yourself to love me…”

“What?” Was he really that delusional? “You still don’t see what you did to me as wrong do you?” She said, her voice strained.

“What I did was necessary.”

“Necessary?”

“Yes. And someday you will understand it.”

Charlotte glowered at him. “My life was put on hold for 18 months because of what you did.” She retorted, getting angry again.

“Charlotte.” He said patronisingly. “Look, I didn’t mean to hurt you, but you left me with no other choice.”

“There is always a choice Edward.” She said.

Edward seemed to contemplate this for a moment, but then glanced at his watch. “Right, we don’t have much time. We need to get moving.”

Charlotte felt another wave of adrenalin pass through her body. “Where are we going?”

Edward didn’t answer her. He stood up his hand back in his pocket where the knife was. Charlotte stayed seated, unable to stop a tear trickling down her cheek. “You’re crying.” He observed.

“Yes.”

“Why?” He asked.

“Because you are frightening me and I want to go home.”

“You’re scared of me?”

“Yes. For f***s sake Edward, you have a knife.”

“Ssshhh…” He said, getting closer to Charlotte and grabbing her arm and pulling her up. Which made her let out a sob. As he did so, Charlotte shook off the bracelet she was wearing so that it fell to the floor by the bench, hoping that Sidney would find it and know he had taken the right route to find her.

Edward looked around. “We can’t stay here. Come on.”

“Where are we going?” She whimpered as he led her by the arm.

“Somewhere more private.”

“Edward please. Just let me go.”

“Be quiet.” He replied as he led her away.

***********

Sidney entered the park and looked around him to see if he could see any glimpse of Charlotte and Edward. They could have gone off in any number of directions. What if he didn’t choose the right one? He stopped and thought for a moment. Would Charlotte have led Edward on a particular route? One she knew Sidney would follow? And if so which one? He closed his eyes to concentrate and it came to him. She would have picked the route by the pond. He was sure of it. He started running again.

A few minutes later and he arrived at the pond. He stopped by the bench and looked round. There was no-one here. He ran his fingers through his hair, catching his breath from the sprint. Had he picked the wrong route? A sense of helplessness threatened to overwhelm him again until something caught his eye under the bench. Sidney went to look at it. It was Charlotte’s bracelet. They had been here. A glimmer of hope spread throughout his body. They couldn’t be too far ahead. Gripping the bracelet in his hand like a talisman he set off again.

Sidney ran for another ten minutes until he finally saw some figures up ahead and immediately recognised that Charlotte was one of them. Whilst he felt a tremendous sense of relief that he had caught up with them, he wasn’t quite sure what to do next. He slowed down to a jog, and thinking the best thing to do would be call the police, he got out his phone and dialled 999. He followed Charlotte and Edward covertly while he spoke to the operator, giving their precise location, then left his phone on in his pocket as he attempted to get closer. Even though the operator had advised him not to approach them, he couldn’t obey. He needed to know Charlotte was OK. He moved towards them slowly and quietly, thinking it wouldn’t do well to spook them, for who knew what Edward was capable of. He hoped the police weren’t too far behind. His game plan was simply to keep Edward talking, to stall him until the police would come and takeover.

Edward and Charlotte were nearly at the other side of the park. Every step they got closer, Edward finally felt sure that his plan was working, that is until he heard footsteps behind him. Edward gripped the knife tighter in his pocket and twirled round to face whoever it was.

Sidney stopped in his tracks as soon as Edward turned round. He was a few metres away. Charlotte looked behind her. “Sidney.” She exclaimed, relieved and turning to face him.

“Charlotte – are you hurt?” He said, getting closer, his breathing laboured as he tried to catch his breath from all the running.

“No…” She began.

“Stop where you are!” Edward said menacingly, his grip tightening on Charlotte’s arm. Sidney could see the fear in Charlotte’s eyes.

Sidney stopped. “Edward. You need to let Charlotte go.”

Edward stared at him for a moment. He hadn’t thought about what would happen if someone tried to stop him. He glanced over to the road which was only 100 metres away and could see the white van parked there ready to take them away. He was not going to let Sidney stop him from achieving his goal.

Charlotte took the moment of silence to speak. “Sidney – he has a knife.” She yelled in warning.

“Shut up.” Edward said, taking it out of his pocket, making Charlotte squeal in terror.

Sidney took a gasp of shock and put his hands out in front of him defensively. “Edward, what are you doing?” He called out.

“Charlotte and I are leaving.” He replied through gritted teeth.

“I’m not letting you take her Edward.” Sidney replied stubbornly, although he had no idea how he was going to achieve this when Edward had a weapon. The only option was to keep him talking and try his powers of persuasion.

“You don’t have a choice.” Edward said, caressing the knife handle.

“Edward, you don’t want to use that. Think about it. Do you really want to hurt Charlotte? The woman you love?”

“You know nothing about it!”

“I know what it is to love Charlotte.” Sidney replied truthfully.

Edward said smiling creepily. “You could never love Charlotte the way I do.”

“No. You’re right.” Sidney said solemnly “I would never do what you did to her. What you are doing to her right now.”

Edward’s eyes narrowed. “Charlotte will understand once we are away from here.”

“So that’s your plan is it? Kidnap Charlotte and then what? Hope that she falls in love with you?”

Edward snarled at him. “I don’t have to explain myself to you!”

“No. But perhaps you should explain yourself to Charlotte. Doesn’t she get a say in all of this?”

Edward looked at Charlotte who had seemingly lost her voice and then glanced again at the white van. Sidney noticed it. His suspicion about Edward’s plot to kidnap Charlotte seemed to be right and it filled him with horror. Sidney knew he had to drop it into conversation for the benefit of the police who were listening in on his phone.

“Why are you looking at that white van Edward? Is it your escape vehicle?” Edward’s eyes widened, knowing his plan had been unveiled. “Did you have help putting this plan of yours together?” Sidney pressed.

“We are going now. And if you attempt to follow, the consequences will be on your head.” He pointed the knife closer to Charlotte and Sidney felt the walls of dread close all around him.

“Edward, no! Stop this.” Charlotte cried as she looked desperately at Sidney, but he had no idea what to do. Edward started walking backwards away from Sidney, tugging Charlotte along with him who had started to cry.

“The police are on their way.” Sidney ended up shouting, not really sure whether it was wise to divulge this or not, but he had run out of other ideas. Edward stopped again and for the first time he looked worried. “There’s no way out of this Edward. And if you hurt Charlotte, it’ll just be worse for you. Do the right thing and let her go.” Sidney said.

Edward glanced to the van again. He was not going to be thwarted at the last hurdle. “No! Come on.” He started running and dragging Charlotte with him and she gave out a shout. Sidney stood by helpless. Where were the police? Edward and Charlotte were only 70 metres away from the van, 50 metres, 30 metres…

“Sidney!” Charlotte screamed. Sidney couldn’t stand by any longer and he started sprinting towards them, hoping that his advance wouldn’t provoke Edward to use the knife.

Then he heard it, and it was like music to his ears: The sound of sirens. Two police cars raced up and skidded to a halt outside the park entrance, blocking in the van as the driver got out and attempted to make a run for it. Edward stopped with Charlotte, unsure of his next move, 10 metres away from the road and within a few seconds, Sidney caught up with him. In one single movement he pushed Charlotte away from Edward who toppled onto the floor then launched himself on Edward, from behind, one hand on the arm carrying the knife, pushing it out away from him as the force of the attack caused them both to fall forward. Edward landed flat on his face and there was a crunch of bone as his nose made contact with ground followed shortly by a yelp of pain. Sidney fell onto of him, but Edward was stronger than he looked. He fought to free his knife-bearing hand from Sidney’s grip and it took all Sidney’s strength to keep it pinned to the floor as the police rushed over to help. Sidney didn’t move until the police had safely removed the knife from Edward’s clutches and put him in handcuffs. Edward was hauled up and led to the police car, covered in blood from his broken nose, and looking very much like a defeated man.

It was only once Edward was being led away that Sidney was able to look around for Charlotte. She was sat on the floor a few metres away with a police officer, tears rolling down her face. He ran over to her.

“Sidney.” She whimpered.

“Charlotte.” He whispered as he sat down next to her and took her in his arms.

“I’ll give you two a couple of minutes, but then we’re going to have to take you to the station to give your statements.” The officer replied, leaving them.

“Are you hurt?” Sidney asked, bringing his hands to her face and looking for signs of injury.

“No, I’m OK.”

“Thank God!” Sidney said, as he kissed her earnestly. “I was so worried.” He said between kisses, his emotions catching up with him as he clung onto her, not wanting to let her go.

“I knew you’d find me.” Charlotte said quietly as she clutched onto his t-shirt and returned the kisses.

“It’s over now.” Sidney said as he gave her yet another lingering kiss. “He’s never going to be able to hurt you again. I’ll make sure of it.” He promised.

Charlotte withdrew from him slightly and gazed into his eyes. “You’re my hero Sidney Parker.”

“No.” He replied seriously. “No… I’m just a man who loves you… who would do anything for you.”

She smiled softly at him. “And that makes you my hero, whether you like it or not.” Charlotte said, bringing her hand to his cheek. “I love you so much.” She whispered as she leaned in to kiss Sidney again, neither giving a thought to the people around them because all that mattered in that moment was the love they had for each other.


	28. A bit more freedom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, confession time… I had only planned this story up until the last Chapter. This next chapter has been rewritten a lot of times, as I wasn’t sure where it was heading… There’s only so many times you can write about runs in the park and coffee dates! As the drama has concluded, I think it’s only right to try and wrap things up (how I have managed to write 70000+ words on a scenario where people cannot leave their homes is beyond me). So this is going to be the penultimate Chapter (I think!!). 
> 
> P.S. I’ve just started a new modern AU fanfic - Sanditon Melodies – please check it out https://archiveofourown.org/works/24128293/chapters/58090642

The days and weeks that followed Charlotte’s attempted kidnapping seemed to race by. Charlotte had to move in with Sidney for a couple of weeks while she waited for the landlord to replace her broken door. It was surprisingly natural to be living together, although Tigger was not impressed at first. She spent the first 48 hours mostly hiding under Sidney’s bed, but she soon got used to her new surroundings. Once the door was fixed, Charlotte was reluctant to move back into her flat fully, because of the memories of Edward showing up. She’d had a few nightmares about it since. It took a few days for her to feel safe being left alone in the flat, and she always insisted on locking the door. She gave Sidney a spare key so he could just let himself in when he needed to.

Edward had admitted to the charges laid before him and therefore DC Brereton considered that she owed it to Charlotte to explain to her the full facts of what had happened. It turned out that the attempted kidnap had been planned between Edward and his accomplice Beecroft for months and he had been residing with Beecroft for the past few weeks. Between them and their criminal network, they had managed to obtain Charlotte’s personal information – her email and her address. The intention was to take Charlotte away initially to Beecroft’s property, but from there, they had plotted out several locations, the theory being if they kept moving, the police wouldn’t catch them. Edward, of course, had always been motivated by love (or at least his own warped view of love), but Beecroft had plans to request a ransom for Charlotte’s release unbeknown to Edward.

Edward had been scouting the apartment block for a couple of weeks prior to the abduction, trying to find a way to get inside by monitoring the neighbours’ movements to determine if he could sneak in behind one of them. It turned out on the day in question, it was more luck than anything that led him being able to get inside and then force Charlotte to go with him. Edward was currently being remanded in prison pending his sentencing, which was likely to be a significant custodial sentence given the aggravating factors of the case.

Sidney and Charlotte had mostly avoided talking about the incident, although they couldn’t deny that it brought them closer. The important thing was that they were both safe and now they just wanted to move on with their lives, well, as much as they could in a lockdown scenario. Knowing Edward was behind bars took away a lot of Charlotte’s anxiety, and now she felt she could finally start getting excited about the future: A future with Sidney.

The Government had announced the previous weekend that they were starting to lift the lockdown restrictions, although none of the concessions seemed to help Sidney’s clients much and he found he was working less and less. He was hoping sports arenas would open by the summer so that his client’s go back to their normal training schedules. Similarly, the reopening of garden centres didn’t benefit Sidney and Charlotte at all, but they could at least drive to places to exercise now, which meant that Charlotte could visit some of the other London parks on her list. She’d not been to Hyde Park yet, so Sidney decided to take her this weekend, thinking that the Rose Garden would be particularly splendid this time of year. Hopefully the rest of the London population didn’t have the same idea!

So as to avoid the crowds as much as possible, Sidney and Charlotte made their way to Hyde Park early on Saturday morning. Charlotte was a little nervous about venturing out of the area after having spent so long in one place, but the closer they got to their destination, the more excited she started to feel. She gazed out of the window the whole way there, taking in the various London buildings around her which she had not seen for weeks and enjoying the freedom of being able to drive a little further away from her flat.

Sidney parked the car and they ventured towards the park hand in hand.

“God it feels good to be somewhere different!” Charlotte commented as they entered the park. Sidney squeezed her hand and pulled her closer to him to give her a lingering kiss.

“I agree.” He said as he broke apart from her, a wide smile on his face.

“You seem happy.” Charlotte observed.

“What’s not to be happy about? It’s Saturday, we’re allowed out and I’m with you.” He pulled her towards him again and gave her another kiss, more passionate this time which made her a little dizzy.

“Hmm…” She sighed. “I like happy Sidney.”

“And how are you doing today?” Sidney asked as they started wandering towards the Rose Garden.

“I’m good. I’m finally starting to feel… free, if you know what I mean?” She replied, and she wasn’t merely referring to the lifting of the restrictions on lockdown, but the hold Edward had had over her life for the past couple of years. Charlotte had been having regular counselling sessions with Susan since her ordeal which had been really helpful as a way to process all that had happened. She found she was coping much better this time than last time.

Sidney regarded her closely. The tension he’d noticed Charlotte carrying around with her over the last few weeks was certainly beginning to shift. He’d been worried, after the abduction, that her anxiety would return stronger than ever, but she had dealt with it all with such bravery and strength. Right now, here in the park, she looked relaxed, peaceful and more beautiful than ever.

“You’re so beautiful, you know that?” Sidney said tenderly. “And I’m so proud of you.” He added. Charlotte blushed slightly embarrassed by the compliment, despite the ease she felt around him.

“I haven’t done anything to be proud of.”

“You have! You’ve been so brave and strong despite what could have happened.” The thought of it still made Sidney feel a bit nauseous. Edward had got so close to taking her away from him.

“I don’t feel brave.” Charlotte replied. “If anything, it’s you that makes me brave.” She said, gently bumping her shoulder into his.

“No - I think you would have been brave with or without me.”

“Agree to disagree, but I am giving you some of the credit.” She said smiling. “Oh, and Heraclitus of course.”

“Heraclitus?”

“The quote on my bedroom wall, it’s my mantra in life.”

“Ah yes, what was it again?”

“Day by day, what you choose, what you think and what you do is who you become.” After she had said, Sidney stopped in his tracks. “What is it?” Charlotte asked him.

“I’ve just remembered where I heard that quote before.”

“Where?” Charlotte asked.

“Tom. Tom said it to me… Eight years ago, after I’d missed my university finals … I was pretty off my face… no wonder I didn’t remember it at first.” The memories started to come back to him. Sidney had stumbled back in from a night on the town and pretty much passed out at the bottom of the stairs having drunk far too many tequila slammers. Tom had stayed with him for a couple of hours while he puked his guts up and went in and out of consciousness before helping him to his bed (or so he had been told). In the morning, Tom had come to his room and he had given him a pep talk. Sidney was still feeling the effects of the alcohol in his system so he was not really with it, but he remembered Tom mentioning the quote and how he had felt after he’d said it. It had been a turning point, the start of him putting his life back on track.

Charlotte was watching Sidney process it all. “Are you OK?” She asked.

“Yeah. It’s just… weird.”

“Weird how?”

“Weird how Heraclitus has influenced both our lives up until this point.”

“Maybe it’s a sign?” Charlotte said.

“A sign of what?”

“That we were always meant to be together.” She said timidly.

Sidney smiled at her “I like that a lot.” He said leaning over to kiss her. They started to walk again.

“Although I kind of wonder what would have happened if there was no coronavirus.” Charlotte said thoughtfully.

“What do you mean?”

“Well, would you have ever asked me out?” Charlotte asked him.

“I’d like to think so. But there was never a good opportunity.”

“That’s not true! We bumped into each other several times.” She said.

“As one of us was making their way in or out the building.” Sidney clarified.

“You could still have stopped for a five minute conversation.” Charlotte maintained.

“Hmm… Well would you have said yes if I’d asked you?”

“I don’t know. Probably not.” She teased.

“Ouch!”

“You were rude! You would have had to have done a bit of grovelling first.” 

“OK fair enough.” Sidney conceded.

They continued walking in comfortable silence for a while until they got to the Rose Garden, which was now in full bloom.

“Oh wow. This is stunning!” Charlotte said, breaking from Sidney to admire the roses closer. He stood and admired her for a while until his phone beeped. He glanced down at it. It was an email from a client. Although it was a Saturday, Sidney couldn’t help but read it, and then wished he hadn’t. His client wanted to terminate his contract. It wasn’t a major client, and he was half expecting it, but it was another blow and dip in his income. He sighed heavily and rubbed his forehead.

Charlotte walked over to him. “Everything alright?” She asked, noticing his facial expression.

“Just another client breaking with me.”

“Shit.” She said. “But where does that leave you then?” Charlotte asked.

Sidney smiled at her and linked his arms around her waist. “I told you not to worry about me.”

“I’m not worried, I just… care about you that’s all.”

“I know.” Charlotte bit her lip. “What?” Sidney asked.

“Can I suggest something outrageous?”

“I’m not having sex with you in the park.” He said grinning.

Charlotte hit Sidney on the arm and gasped. “Not that!”

“What then?”

“Why don’t you move in with me?” She said shyly.

Sidney’s eyes widened in surprise. “Move in with you?”

“Yes. Or I move in with you. Whatever’s easier.” Sidney didn’t reply as he was still processing her proposal. “Look, we practically live together anyway. We’ve already spent two weeks living in one apartment and it worked. Plus it makes financial sense for us to have one apartment between us – I mean it would halve the rent you currently pay.”

“You’re proposing this because it makes financial sense?” Sidney asked frowning at her.

“Well, yes and no.” She replied. “You once said we’d get through whatever happens together. Well, this is us getting through things together. I know it’s not the first home for us you had planned, but love you, Sidney… So what do you say? Will you move in with me?” Charlotte said looking up at him nervously.

Her beautiful bright brown eyes were boring into his and Sidney knew he wouldn’t be able to deny her anything. She was right of course. It made complete sense for them to be living out of one apartment and not two and he didn’t know why he hadn’t thought of it sooner.

Sidney smiled at her. “There is nothing I would want more than to move in with you.” He said.

“Yay!” She said, getting on tiptoes about to kiss him.

“On one condition.” He added which made her freeze a couple of inches away from his lips.

“What?” She said.

“We’re not getting another cat!”

Charlotte sighed. “Fine. I’m not sure Tigger would approve anyway. So we have a deal?”

“Deal.” Sidney said leaning down and giving her a chaste kiss… “But now we have to decide who’s flat we’re going to live in and what furniture we’re keeping…”

“Good job we’ve got a long walk ahead of us then.” Charlotte replied as she took his hand in hers and led him down the path past the roses.


	29. Flash Forward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is it... the last Chapter of this story. Thanks for much for coming along for the ride. It has been so lovely to receive all your comments. 
> 
> Above all, I hope that this story has given you a little bit of joy during a pretty uncertain time.
> 
> Keep safe everyone. Love to you all. xx

**October 2020**

“Ready?” Sidney said looking at Charlotte, a wide smile on his face.

“Ready.” Charlotte replied, looking equally elated, but slightly nervous.

They both took a deep breath and clicked on the button to launch the Zoom meeting. One by one Charlotte and Sidney’s family members and friends came into view and they were bombarded with their greetings.

“Charlotte, Sidney!” Mrs Heywood said. “You’re looking very smart.”

“What’s going on?” Tom said as he joined the call, noticing the large number of participants.

“Uncle Sidney!” Henry cried.

“Sidney? Charlotte?” Georgiana said looking at them suspiciously.

“Parker – what is this?” Babbers chimed.

It was impossible to answer them all at once. “Mute them all?” Sidney suggested. Charlotte nodded, grinning.

“Right – you’re all on mute as we’ve got something important to tell you.” Sidney said. He looked over at Charlotte and nodded.

“We’re getting married… right now.” They watched the look of shock register in all their virtual guests faces. Mrs Heywood put her hand over her mouth. Georgiana’s eyes looked like they were going to pop out of their head and Tom leapt up from his seat.

Sidney and Charlotte let their announcement sink in for a moment as they gazed at one another.

“We’re at the registry office and the ceremony is starting in five minutes. You are all invited to watch us become husband and wife via Zoom.” Sidney explained.

Mrs Heywood started to cry, as did Mary.

“We hope you’ll forgive us for the shock. We would have loved for you all to be here, but well, that’s not possible right now.” Charlotte said, tearing up herself and Sidney squeezed her hand for reassurance. “We love and miss you all.”

Mr Heywood unmuted his line. “Now see here Sidney here, when I gave you my blessing to ask Charlotte to marry you, I didn’t consent to you two getting married without us all there.” Mr Heywood said, less than impressed.

“Dad… Of course we want you all to be here, but who knows how long it will be until the restrictions are lifted. We didn’t want to wait.” She looked over to Sidney. “We love each other and we want to be married.” Sidney smiled softly at her, forgetting for a moment that all their “guests” were watching. Charlotte looked back at the screen. “You all watching from Zoom is the next best thing to actually being here.” Charlotte said.

“And once the restrictions are lifted, we’ll have a party.” Sidney added.

“You better!” Said Babbers! “I at least want a chance at being best man.”

“Who said you would be best man?” Tom asked.

“Hang on a minute…” Arthur, Sidney’s younger brother interjected.

“This is why I didn’t pick a best man.” Sidney said he said rolling his eyes at them.

“Can we at least get a good look at your dress before the ceremony Charlotte?” Alison asked.

Charlotte grinned and backed away from the screen. And there were a few gasps and “ooos” from the various female guests. She was wearing a vintage style knee-length white wedding dress with a lace embellished illusion neckline. She wore her hair in a simple up do with a diamante clip and white wedges on her feet. In her hands, she held a posy of white roses.

“Oh Lottie – you look stunning!” Alison said, now shedding a few tears too.

“Charlotte, you look like a dream.” Mary added.

“Oh Charlotte.” Mrs Heywood said, sobbing now. “I can’t believe my eldest child is getting married, and I’m not there!”

“You are here Mum, well as close as we can get you here. Please don’t cry.” Charlotte said, now feeling slightly guilty she had upset her and getting a little tearful herself.

“Sorry Charlotte. You just look so beautiful. I miss you. We all do.” Mrs Heywood said between the sobs.

“And we’ll forgive you if… you promise me a father-daughter dance at the party.” Mr Heywood added.

“Of course Dad.” Charlotte said smiling at him.

“Sidney. We’re so happy for you.” Mary said, also crying.

“Good luck.” Tom added.

The Registrar came over to them. “It’s time.” She said.

“OK – no talking now.” Sidney said to them all. “This is happening. See you on the other side.” He continued as he winked at them and muted them all.

Charlotte and Sidney took their places along with their neighbours, Joan and Roger, who were to be their witnesses at the ceremony. The music started as Charlotte made her way towards Sidney who was looking incredibly handsome in a navy suit and white shirt. Neither could contain their excitement as they stood next to each other and held hands. The Registrar led them through the ceremony until the time came to the exchange of vows, which they had written themselves.

Sidney went first: “Charlotte, you are the bravest and strongest woman I know. You challenge me to be better. Before I met you, I had never wanted to put myself in someone else’s power before, I never wanted to care for anyone but myself. I am still a great deal less than perfect. But I believe I am my best self, my truest self, when I’m with you. I love you with all my heart. And nothing will make me prouder than to have you as my wife.

Next it was Charlotte’s turn. Her eyes were shining with tears and her voice trembled slightly from all the emotion: “Sidney, before I met you I didn’t know what love was. But you have shown me that love gives, and doesn’t take. It perseveres and does not give up. It gives hope when there is little to find and it strengthens when I’m feeling weak. I know the future is uncertain, but the one constant will always be you and me, and our love for each other. And I can’t wait to start my life with you as your wife.”

The Registrar spoke again… “Sidney and Charlotte, in so much as the two of you have agreed to live together in Matrimony, have promised your love for each other by these vows, I now declare you to be Husband and Wife. Congratulations, you may kiss your bride!”

The Zoom chat erupted with whoops and cheers as Sidney leaned over to kiss Charlotte fervently, wrapping his arms around her and drawing her close to him. When they broke apart they both started laughing and made their way over to the laptop to share their joy with their family and friends.

***************

**July 2021**

“Come on.” Sidney said.

“Sidney, I’m not sure about this.” Charlotte replied.

“Mrs Parker, come here right now.” Sidney said authoritatively.

“But it’s cold.” Charlotte answered, dipping her toe into the sea and then withdrawing it quickly.

“Then I’ll have to carry you in.”

“No… No… Sidney! Sidney!” Charlotte squealed as Sidney came out of the sea towards her, lifted her up in his arms and carried her into the ocean, both of them completely naked.

Charlotte shrieked with shock as her body plunged into the icy cold water.

“See it’s not so bad.” Sidney said grinning and holding her next to him.

“It’s bloody freezing!” Charlotte said, her teeth chattering.

“You just need to get moving a bit. Follow me.” He said, swimming away from her.

Charlotte reluctantly followed, her limbs stiff at first from the cold. After a few minutes she began to feel a bit warmer, and actually, the whole experience of skinny dipping in the sea was rather… thrilling! It was the perfect evening for it. The moon was big and bright and all the stars were out.

Charlotte was very much enjoying their delayed honeymoon in Sanditon. They had done pretty much everything Sidney had promised they would do. He had secured the honeymoon suite in the Pemberley Hotel which was the epitome of luxury. They’d been to Elliotts for dinner where Charlotte had had the best scallops she had ever eaten and they’d run and walked for miles along the cliff tops. The only activity that was not possible was a spa day at Lucas Lodge Spa as that had unfortunately been a casualty of the COVID-19 pandemic.

It was also the first time that Charlotte had met Tom, Mary and the children in person. They’d enjoyed a lovely picnic on the beach with all the Parker clan yesterday, built sandcastles and went rock pooling with the children. It had been wonderful to see Sidney so engaged with his nieces and nephews and it made Charlotte imagine what he would be like with their own children, when the time was right of course. They all ended the afternoon by having an ice cream from the blue lobster which had reopened exactly a year after it was closed due to the lockdown. Charlotte picked chocolate of course! Sidney and Charlotte’s two-week break was coming to an end tomorrow when they would be heading back to London and their one bed apartment, and skinny dipping was the last activity that needed to be crossed off the list!

“Getting warmer?” Sidney said swimming towards her and pulling her into his arms.

“Yes thank you.” Charlotte replied, linking her arms behind his neck.

“See – it’s fun!”

“Hmm…” Charlotte mused, not quite convinced, but enjoying admiring the light from the moon reflecting off the water drops on Sidney’s skin, making it look like he was shining. “Well, it’s an experience to tick off the bucket list.” She added. Sidney chuckled at her. “Thank you for an amazing honeymoon Mr Parker.” She said.

“Well, next holiday I’ll take you somewhere a little more exotic.” Sidney said.

“I don’t care where we go, as long as I’m with you.” Charlotte said as she leaned towards him and kissed him softly, pressing herself against him as she let out a sigh of happiness. “You know it’s pretty incredible really.”

“What?” Sidney asked her.

“How we were able to fall in love despite not being allowed near each other.”

Sidney chuckled. “It certainly is an interesting story to tell our children.”

“We’ll call it… Love during the time of COVID-19.” Charlotte said reflectively.

“Good title.”

They gazed at each other, listening to the sound of the waves lapping the shore and appreciating beauty of the moment until Charlotte broke the tension. “Last one out is a rotten egg…” She said breaking away from Sidney and starting to swim to the shore.

“Hey…” Sidney said chasing after her, catching up with her after only a few strokes and scooping her up into his arms as he carried her to their towels on the beach. He lay her down on them and towered over her, his eyes taking in her naked body which looked more beautiful than ever in the moonlight. The playful mood shifted as they both appreciated the position they were in, their hearts both starting to pump faster. Sidney bent down to kiss Charlotte, but she put her hands to his lips.

“I thought you didn’t want to repeat your last experience of sex on the beach?” She whispered.

Sidney could taste the sea salt on Charlotte’s fingers and it seemed to increase his desire all the more. “I think I can make an exception in this instance.” He said. “After all, we are on honeymoon.”

“That we are.” Charlotte agreed.

“Well then Mrs Parker?” Sidney said, asking her permission to continue.

“Well then Mr Parker.” Charlotte replied breathlessly.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> As always - please do leave your comments as I enjoy getting feedback.


End file.
